


I'm Quite Fawn'd of You, My Deer...

by Nervou5Wr3ck (Scy114)



Series: Miraculous: Tails of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Faon Vert [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But I'm pretty sure it's my best, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, I hope it's as funny though, Light Angst, M/M, Main Character is Super Awkward, Mainly from the POV of OC, follows the plot of the show, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scy114/pseuds/Nervou5Wr3ck
Summary: The outside world can be a scary scary place. As such, Julian was perfectly content with just wasting away at home, preferably never leaving if he can help it. It's not until he meets Ossi, his deer Kwami that he realize that while the world is scary, there are some things that are worth the terror.As Faon Vert, Julian can live the life he always wanted, saving the innocent, rescuing the Akumatised, petting literally any animal he sees. Alongside his teammates Ladybug and Chat Noir, he's never felt more alive.Who knew that being alive would come with so much other responsibilities though...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Miraculous: Tails of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Faon Vert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064039
Comments: 45
Kudos: 110





	1. Julain Le Beau/Ossi's Character Bios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellowFellowEllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowFellowEllie/gifts).



> This story is inspired by MellowFellowEllie. Thanks to their work "Le lapin poursuit le chat" and its sequel, I have a source of happiness every week for the past year. It introduced me to the addictive time sink that is writing my own interpretation of the stories (seriously writing this has consumed so much of my life), and also made me brave enough to try my hand at publishing stories too, although it's definitely not as enjoyable as their ones, I hope that I can spread the positive vibes even further, even if it's just a little bit, I'll be happy. 
> 
> The first chapter is just a little description of the main character and his Kwami before we get into the *real* first chapter. I can't draw well so I probably won't be posting much of those, guess we'll just have to use our imaginations!
> 
> With that said, I hope you all have a fun read!

Civilian Name: Julian Le Beau 

Superhero Name: Faon Vert (Pronounciation: Fawn Vere) 

Gender: Male 

Appearance (Civilian Form): Wild messy black hair and dark blue eyes. Julian often likes wearing oversized, zipped up jackets with button ups on the inside, although he almost never takes off or unzips the jacket, regardless of weather or even during exercises. 

Appearance (Superhero Form): A dark green, form fitting coat with white spots sprinkled all around and black gloves and shoes. Faon Vert has bright brown eyes under a white mask with green outlines, and a hood that has his antlers and deer ears attached to it (he cannot pull back the hood, he’s tried, it just… sticks). Behind him is where he keeps his blowgun which is the length of his body. 

Miraculous Item: A green, beautiful and fancy looking rollerball pen. When activated, it turns into the blowgun that Faon uses as a weapon, the center showing a deer head with antlers that split into two on each side, the horns will start disappearing one by one until the deer head is left, signaling Faon that he has a minute left before he transforms back. 

Kwami: Ossi, the Kwami of Imagination is a deer Kwami with dark brown fur. Bright brown colored eye on the left and blue colored eye on the right. He has tiny antlers sprouting on his head and has a small tuft of fur as his tail. Ossi loves to eat croissants, but will settle for almost any pastries if he’s really hungry. 

Superhero Weapon: Faon Vert’s weapon is a blowgun capable of being used as a staff or firing shots at a distance. Thanks to this he can fight effectively in both range and melee, the downsides are that unlike Chat Noir, the blowgun is not retractable (unless his Miraculous ability changes it), and worst of all, it also acts as his Miraculous, meaning that he must always be at least  _ touching  _ the blowgun to remain in his superhero persona, if he’s not, there is a short countdown before he detransform back into a civilian, and the weapon reverts back into a pen. However some exceptions can be made if he willingly gives it to someone he truly trusts, which will allow him to remain as Faon Vert, but he will be unable to activate his Miraculous ability. 

Abilities: Like most heroes he also possesses enhanced strength, agilit ony and near invulnerability. However unlike the others, Faon Vert also has stronger jumping strength (mainly his way to parkour across buildings), nightvision, as well as enhanced smell, and hearing , which he can tune to be stronger or weaker when needed. Faon Vert’s special ability is “Mind’s Eye”, when activated, Faon must declare something that he can imagine by looking at a stick, if it’s possible, Faon’s blowgun will transform itself into the imagined object. During this time, anyone attempting to forcefully remove the Miraculous will be hurt by simply touching it, and Faon can use the new form exactly how he imagined it, unique features and all included. Faon can deactivate this at any time and it will revert back to the blowgun’s original form. Upon activating this ability, he will have five minutes left until he reverts back into his civilian form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little description of the main character and his Kwami before we get into the first chapter. I can't draw well so I probably won't be posting much of those, guess we'll just have to use our imaginations!


	2. Stormy Weather

-Julian Le Beau’s POV- 

_ “Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!”  _

Pouring milk into my bowl of cereal, I look at the TV mounted on the wall in my kitchen. 

_ “We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.” _

The host announces again before the advertisements roll. Humming along with the catchy jingles, I take out my phone, voting for Aurore. From the glimpses that I’ve seen on TV, Aurore’s personality just fits being a weather forecaster more, the upbeat and sunshiney (heh) attitude is just classic, although I’m not dumb enough to ignore the massive support for Mireille in the entire city. 

“Who did cha vote for?” Ossi, my deer Kwami asks, flying out of my jacket once the coast was clear, although that’s more of a formality by this point. 

“Aurore, she deserves it.” I put my phone aside and reach towards the loaf of bread I always have near me now for Ossi, grabbing a slice and placing it in the empty plate near me. 

“Ya got guts kid, everyone knows Mireille is gonna win anyways, thanks.” He tacks on before hopping onto the table, digging into his breakfast. 

I shrug before finishing up my cereal. “I like rooting for the underdogs, besides, Mireille sounds way too shy for these kinds of things, I would know…” I mutter, grabbing my bowl and dumping its contents into the sink, rinsing before placing it into the dishwasher. 

“Y’know being shy ain’t a flaw right? Look at cha, savin’ lives every day.” Ossi floats next to me with his plate, I thank him before taking the plate and slotting it in the dishwasher as well. 

“I know… But I do that as Faon Vert, not as Julian…” I mumble, before feeling something soft nudge me in the face, looking at Ossi I realized that he was trying to headbutt me, which would’ve hurt if his head was the size of a real deer and not my hand.

Ossi looks at me with an angry pout. “Now listen ‘ere kid, no holder of mine is gonna beat ‘imself up fer fun, if ya wanna get better, then start trainin’, I’ll coach ya.” He says, determination clear in his words. I let out a laugh, reaching out to pet him, he was just so cute. 

He doesn’t seem to agree, dodging my hand. “Ey! I’m being serious ‘ere, let’s go outside today.” He suggests, and my heart stops, but before I could retort he barrels on. “We can head out to the park for a walk, just one round! And then we can come back and watch Avatar cause I wanna know what ‘appens next.” 

I let out a sigh, if I say no now, Ossi would probably just ask again tomorrow. “Alright  _ fine _ !” I relent. Ossi lets out a whoop before flying up towards my room, me dejectedly trailing behind him. 

Fifteen minutes later I find myself standing in front of my house door in what I think people wear around this time of year, heart beating wildly in my chest at the prospect of walking alone, in public, where people might  _ talk  _ to me. 

“Are… are you ready Os?” I ask, mainly because I want to stall for time. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I even brought extra bread in case ya wanna munch.” He offered, making me chuckle. 

“Alright, I can do this.” 

…

…

I can’t do this.

Standing in front of the entrance of the park, the number of people here already makes me sweat. 

“Psst, hey.” I jump at a voice before realizing that it’s Ossi, speaking from the inside of my hoodie. 

“I know I said to walk an entire round, but cha already made great progress by just getting 'ere, so I’m proud of ya.” He praised, causing my face to grow red. 

“I sat in a car most of the way here…” I said before taking a deep breath. I can do this, it’s just a park. 

Starting at the entrance, I begin to walk around the park’s sidewalk. It's pretty packed since it’s the weekend, lots of parents bringing their children to play, and there’s even more pigeons everywhere than usual, gobbling up whatever the passersby give them. 

“Halfway there, you got this.” I mumble to myself as I march on. Approaching the fountain, I notice that there was a photoshoot happening right now, looking closer, I see Adrien Agreste, Paris’ most popular teen model starring in it. Watching him pose so naturally in front of so many people, I can’t help but feel a little jealous.

“I know, he’s great isn’t he?” 

Letting out a yelp, I turned to realize that a girl was sitting under a tree near me, looking at me with a knowing grin. She had black horn-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side, wearing a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes, and light blue jeans.

“W-what? I don’t, umm…” I stutter, cringing at my horrible attempt at conversing. The girl simply laugh before patting the dirt near her. 

“You look like you could use a break, why don’t you sit for a sec.” She suggests. I look around to check if she's talking to another person that’s not me, before realizing that there was no one here at all besides us; I hesitantly take a seat an arm’s length away from the girl as she and I continued to watch Agreste’s photoshoot. 

Things were quiet for a moment, only the voice of the photographer could be heard as he continuously belted out orders to the model.

“I don’t think Adrien is going to last much longer.” The girl says, I nod quietly beside her, noticing the blond looking more and more worn down with each command. 

“No, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti!” The photographer wails, looking wildly around the park for something. “Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!” He finally exclaims, looking at the girl and I under the tree, charging towards us as I back away in fear. 

“You! I need an extra!” He all but demanded. The girl looks surprised before pointing to herself incredulously. Taking this as my chance, I slowly slip away from their intense conversation. 

“Who, me?” I hear the girl ask.

The photographer nods vigorously, yelling some more as I continue sneaking away.

“Are you okay?” 

I yelp for the second time today as another voice brings me out of my frantic escape. Spinning around I see the model looking at me with worried eyes, blond hair even more stylish up close. 

“I… I just…” I tried to say before the tears started forming as my breath quickens, crap crap  _ crap.  _

“Hey hey it’s alright, take deep breaths.” I felt a set of arms slowly lower me onto the edge of the fountain. Listening to the voice as I try to steady my breathing, doing what I learned online, notice how the water feels in my left hand and my jeans in my right, breathe in, hold… breath it all out. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” I said, more to myself than anyone else. Looking up now I realize that I’m sitting next to the model, Adrien as his hand is placed on my back soothingly. 

“You’re… You’re Adrien Agreste…” I mumble stupidly. 

The blond smiled. “That’s me, what’s your name?” 

“Umm… Julian… Julian Le Beau.” 

“Nice to meet you Julian, are you feeling better?” The blonde smiles at me, luring me into a false sense of security before I realize something of great importance.

Looking at the blond with wide eyes. “Oh my gods! I interrupted your photoshoot, I’m, I’m so sorry!” I exclaim, standing up in a hurry, ignoring the stars that immediately appear from said action. Adrien looks even more worried at my swaying but before he even says anything, screams erupt from nearby civilians. 

A girl dressed in purple with crazily done hair is currently using her parasol to send lightning strikes towards the innocent bystanders as they run away from her in fear. Adrien lets out a gasp as he stares at the destruction. 

Gritting my teeth, I look around wildly, noticing a bunch of photoshoot equipment nearby, I grab the model’s hand and pull him towards it.

“Y-you need to hide, it’s better than risking being seen by her, I’m going to get help.” I explain, shoving him behind one of the boxes of equipment, and taking off towards a secluded area before the blonde could react. 

“Did I mention I hate Akumas? Cause I hate Akumas.” Ossi grumbles as he flies out of my hoodie, I give him a weird look as I reach for the pen clipped into my shirt under my hoodie. 

“You were doing so well! And the Akuma up and ruined it.” The deer huffs.

I chuckle. “It’s okay Ossi, I was about to hit my limit anyways.” 

Ignoring the quiet “You don’t know that.” from Ossi, I grab my pen and raise it up towards him. “Ossi, horns drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

Catching up towards the Akuma, I see both my teammates Ladybug and Chat Noir running along the buildings charging towards her. With a swift swing of her parasol a huge gust propels all the cars and even a bus towards them; the two of them easily dodge the cars, but the bus-

“Look out!” I yelled before charging towards them, blowgun ready as I shove them away, milliseconds before the bus slams onto the pavement where they once stood. 

“That was close, are you guys alright?” I sigh as I check the both of them for injuries; they both look relieved to see me. 

“We’re fine, talk about close calls am I right kitty?” Ladybug elbowed the cat hero. 

“Absolutely, you saved us once again deer!” Chat Noir joked as I rolled my eyes. 

“That joke wasn’t funny the first ten times Kitten.” I grab both of their hands and haul them up from the ground, whistling at the destruction the Akuma had caused around us. 

“Weather powers, ponytails with a parasol, I have a strong suspicion that the Akuma is Aurore Beauréal, she must’ve lost the weather girl contest this afternoon.” I theorize as a TV near us suddenly turned on, revealing the face of the Akuma as she glares at us. 

“Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!” 

“Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.” Chat Noir complains as he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug. 

I can’t help but snicker at his antics. “Brag all you want but you’re only competing for second when I’m around.” I exclaim, copying one of Adrien Agreste’s poses that I saw at the fountain earlier, holding in another laugh at Chat’s offended look before Ladybug drags the both of us towards the TV studio. 

Arriving at the studio, I notice a cardboard cutout showing both Aurore and Mireille standing side by side. “Yep, it’s definitely Aurore.” 

“The Akuma must be in her parasol, let’s go!” Ladybug led us up to the top floor, where the film studio would most likely be. 

Kicking the door into the studio and running into the… empty room, it slowly dawns on me that what we’ve been seeing on the big screen was just a recording, which must mean… 

“This is a trap!” I yell. Spinning around, my heart drops to my stomach as the weather girl stands by the door behind us, letting out a cackle, she raises her umbrella as a burst of lightning hits one of the lights, causing it to crash down towards us. Fortunately, we all jump out of the way just in time, but before anything else could happen, the entire building goes dark. 

Switching to my night vision, I see the weather Akuma running away from us, but my teammates take priority over that. 

“Ladybug watch out!” I yell, grabbing her arm and pulling her back from the broken light she was millimeters away from tripping over. 

“Looks like someone needs to practice their night vision.” I tease, Ladybug lets out a huff but jumps when Chat Noir grabs her other hand. 

“Frosty the Snowgirl’s getting away!” He shoots me a quick glare (knowing that only I could see it) before dragging Ladybug and by proxy me out of the room and towards the Akuma. 

Racing to the roof, Chat pushes through the door before I could stop us to think things through, effectively and prematurely starting the boss fight. 

The weather girl cackles from above us. “You airheads! You fell right into my trap!” She yells as large whirlwinds form all around us. “There’s no way out! Party’s over, fools!”

Ladybug glares up at her, “We’re just-” she stops and looks at both Chat and I, I look at her curiously before realizing that- Shoot! I was still holding her hand! Quickly letting go in embarrassment, I look at Chat, who looks more embarrassed about being caught rather than holding her hand. Ladybug yanks her hand out of his before glaring at the Akuma again, “We’re just getting started Stormy! Lucky Charm!” 

A bright red bath towel drops onto her hands. “Huh, maybe one of us will get wet soon, that’s… great…” I tried to remain positive. 

“Great? We’re about to be obliterated, but at least we’ll be dry!” Chat was less optimistic. 

“Just hold your whiskers and antlers you two.” Ladybug chastises, wrapping the towel around her arm. 

All of us assume our battle stances as we look back up at Stormy. “Hail!” She yelled, opening her parasol towards the sky as giant sized ice cubes rained down on us. 

Stepping in front of my teammates, I point my blowgun towards the oncoming storm. 

“Sticks can be used as umbrellas, Mind’s Eye!” I activate my miraculous, imagining my stick as an umbrella before pressing the imaginary button which activates it. Immediately a bright green image of a large umbrella forms in front of me, blocking the hail from hitting us. 

“I hope you have a plan guys, umbrellas can only last for so long!” I plead as a particularly large block of ice slams into it, pushing me back a little. Looking back I notice that Ladybug is making one of her idea faces, which is a relief. 

“Chat, see that sign over there? Check it out!” She points towards the sign in question. 

“All right, Cataclysm!” The cat hero activates his miraculous, hands glowing black from the power. 

“Faon, protect Chat!” She instructs, giving me a stern look before sneaking away.

“Roger that!” I laughed before jumping in front of Chat to deflect a bolt of lightning sent her way with my new umbrella. 

“That all you got!?” I hear Chat taunts as Stormy lets out a frustrated yell, sending more lightning bolts. I run beside Chat, umbrella shielding the both of us as Chat jumps to and fro before arriving at the sign, cataclysm destroying the metal bars keeping the sign up, falling onto Stormy. 

The both of us watch as Stormy bursts through the billboard, failing to realize the yoyo attached to her ankle, which after a while, yanked her back towards the roof, the spinning crane knocking the parasol out of her hands.

“Give me a boost!” Chat yells, I hurriedly hoist my umbrella up, he jumps on it before I do, pushing Chat up as he leaps from my umbrella towards the parasol, grabbing it and tossing it to Ladybug. 

“Get out of here, you nasty bug.” She snaps the parasol in half as the Akuma flies out of it. Letting out a sigh of relief as her ladybugs repair all the damage caused by the Akuma, I walk towards Aurore who is starting to wake up. 

“Uh, what am I doing here?” She mumbles. 

I give her a sympathetic smile. “You were akumatized, something that happens when you experience really bad emotions.” I explain as Chat Noir and Ladybug fist bump behind me, Aurore looks up at me in fear. 

“Are you, are you going to arrest me!?” She asks, so terrified that I can’t help but laugh at her reaction. 

“No! No, geez, we’ve never arrested anyone before, don't worry, but I think it would be best if you apologize to the people you’ve hurt, even if you didn’t know what you were doing.” I explain. Aurore nods as the deer symbol on my blowgun starts blinking, showing me that I got a minute left before I transform back. 

“Looks like I gotta jump, it was an honor fighting with ya Ladybug, Chat Noir.” I give them an exaggerated bow which earns a snicker from Ladybug and a glare from Chat before I leap towards my home. 

Entering through the balcony, I let out a sigh as I transformed back into my regular self, Ossi slowly floating onto my bed, exhausted. 

“Geez, crime fighting takes a lot outta ya, can we have the delicious croissants now?” He asks hopefully, looking up at me with literal doe eyes, I let out a chuckle and head towards my door. 

“Well… I was planning on keeping them for special occasions, but I think we’ve earned them today.” Hearing an excited whoop as a kwami immediately flies on top of my head, I walk towards the kitchen to get the prized pastry for him, as thanks for changing my life for the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter down! I hope it's decent, I wrote this a while ago and had not gotten the hang of writing these things yet, hopefully I'll get better further down the line. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the number of Hits on this fic when uploading this chapter. "69 hits... Nice." 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Consider this chapter a present to you all. "But you plan to post weekly anyways!" I can hear the audience in my head say, which is why I have another present for everyone at the end chapter, see you there!

-Julian’s POV- 

“I-I’m sorry, you what!?” I can’t help but let the incredulous tone slip into what I thought would be a normal phone conversation with my parents, but as always they manage to prove me wrong every time I think something is normal.

“We fired your homeschool teacher, your father and I both agree that this hermit lifestyle you so enjoy is no longer beneficial for your future. You have been successfully enrolled and will attend Collège Françoise Dupont as soon as possible.” My mother explains through the call, and I don’t need to see her face to know that she thinks I’m being too dramatic. 

“But Mother! Today is Sunday! School starts tomorrow and I’m nowhere near ready for this! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” I wail, Ossi gives me a concerned look from his corner of my room. 

“I do not appreciate this tone young man, the house staff will have everything prepared for you tomorrow morning before school, and your father and I want to hear nothing but good news from them, understood?” Her tone conveys that there is no room for argument, clearly done with this conversation. 

I let out a sigh. “Yes Mother.” 

“Good, we’ll call you next week to check your progress, we love you, goodbye.” The phone line cuts off before I could even reply. 

\---The Next Day--- 

“C-can you maybe drive slower?” I beg the driver, because if I’m going to head towards my death I would rather it be a pleasant walk than a run. 

The driver chuckles, very familiar with my timid attitude. “Sorry young sir, but any slower and you’ll be late to your first class.” 

I grumble under my breath, jealous at Ossi snoring away in my shirt pocket under my jacket, why can’t I be a Kwami? 

The car finally stops in front of my soon to be grave, fellow students like me walking towards their doom, featuring teachers, group work and… socialization, chills run down my spine at the thought of it. 

I already received my timetable and the required books from the staff, and because of my terrible sense of direction, I’ve spent the last night studying the school layout so intensively that I’m sure I can navigate the hallways blindfolded. Actually, that might not be such a bad idea...

“I can hear whatcha thinkin’ kid, and ya can’t walk around school with ya eyes covered all the time.” Ossi peeks out from my jacket to glare at me, letting out a sigh at my genius plan being discovered so early, I decide to just rip the bandage off and walk right into death’s door. 

Heading towards my classroom, I pretend to be looking at my map while I dodge any incoming students, who are busy doing their own stuff like it’s the easiest thing in the world. I heave a sigh of relief when I finally arrive in my assigned class taught by Miss Bustier. Thankfully there doesn’t seem to be as many students here as most TV shows that I’ve watched, two students per table with around eight tables in total. I strategically snuck towards the tables at the back of the room where I can hopefully sit and be invisible, the table to the right is already filled with two girls, and the other had a single student with bright red hair, currently busy with drawing something in his sketchbook. 

Taking a deep breath, I try my best to remember anything I can grasp from TV shows or etiquette classes. 

“P-pardon me, but is this seat taken…?” I squeak. The boy says nothing, continuing to sketch furiously into his sketchbook. 

“Um… H-hello…?” I inch closer, hoping that my voice would be louder that way, but the boy continues to ignore me. Although now that I’m closer, I can see what the boy was drawing, it’s a comic strip featuring the epic fight between Ladybug, Chat Noir and me as Faon Vert against Stormy Weather a few days ago. 

“Can I help you?” 

Letting out a yelp, I realize that I had gotten so close that I was basically staring over the boy’s shoulder at his drawings. 

“Oh! M-my apologies! Your art pieces are just so… exquisite…?” I trail off before cringing, too formal! More TV shows and less etiquette! The poor redhead looks even more confused and maybe even a little scared of me now. 

“I-I mean, I was asking if the seat next to you was taken, but you looked like you were really concentrating on your drawing so... I got distracted by it as well… Sorry.” 

The redhead still looks a little confused but does eventually go back to his drawing. “You can sit there, it’s fine.” He says before resuming his sketching. I slowly sat down, wondering if I had completely screwed over my time here already.

“I… I mean it, you know, your drawings... your drawings are really good.” I manage to say before pretending to search for something in my bag to avoid eye contact. From the corner of my eyes I see the boy look up at me. 

“You think so?” He asks, face a little red too. 

I nod, managing a small smile. “Yeah! You show their movements so cleanly, I can easily imagine a superhero movie with your artstyle and animation, have you considered publishing it?” 

The boy’s face grows even redder. “N-no, I haven’t, it’s just a remake of their fights on TV anyways, nothing original.” 

I let out a hum. “Why don’t you make your own superhero then? It’ll be like the adventures of Ladybug, with a twist.” 

The boy’s eyes widens as he processes the idea, “That’s… not a bad idea, thanks, umm…” 

“Julian” We stare at each other awkwardly before I think screw it, raising a hand for him to shake. 

“Nathaniel… It’s nice to meet you.” He shakes my hand before turning back to his drawing again, this time flipping to a new page and designing what I think is an original hero. Smiling to myself, I pull out my textbook, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“Alright class, settle down, it looks like we have a new student today.” 

Nevermind, it’s bad, it’s  _ super  _ bad. 

The teacher whom I assume is Miss Bustier looks at me with kind eyes. “Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

No, I very much would  _ not _ , but now everyone is looking at me with different degrees of judgment in their eyes... I can’t just back off now can I? 

I take a deep breath before standing. I can do this, I’m Faon Vert, I stare down evil on almost a weekly basis, I… can do this. 

“Aye-” My voice cracks immediately and I cringe, feeling like jumping out the window right now and sticking my face in the grass, deers do that too right? 

“I'm Julian Le Beau, n-nice too- Nice to meet you…” I nearly bowed, good thing I didn’t because I would’ve slammed my head on my table in an attempt to knock myself out. 

The class lets out a chorus of Hellos except one of the blond students who looks deep in thought, her hair is tied in a ponytail and she clearly puts a lot of effort into making herself look her best. 

“Wait a second, I know you, your parents own Le Beau Studios!” She exclaims, and damn it, should’ve known this would come up sooner or later. 

“No way! Your family produces the best movies in the world!” Another girl shouts and- hey, that’s the girl I met at the park the other day. 

“Y-yeah, that’s me…” I say before quickly sitting back down, hopefully that will be the end of that topic, preferably forever. 

Classes pass by without much fuss after that, Miss Bustier is actually a pretty great teacher, I would’ve loved her if she was a homeschool tutor instead of a prison warden. 

After the bell rings, I try my best to remain as hidden as possible, managing to sneak away from class before anyone could start asking me scary questions that I’ve seen new students endure in the movies. Walking down the steps of the school and approaching the sidewalk, I notice that Adrien, the teen model whom I embarrassed myself at the park a few days ago and is now also in my class, is talking with his friend in front of the school. Without thinking I leap over the hand railing, hiding from their sight. 

“Uhhh.” 

Covering my mouth to stop a scream from coming out, I realize that I had jumped right in the middle of a conversation between two girls who I think are also my classmates. 

“Hey! The boy at the park last week, Julian right?” The girl I met at the park looks at me with a spark of amusement, well, at least they’re not scared of me, like I am of them. 

“O-oh um, yeah, apologies for… jumping in…” I say weakly, the two girls stare at me for a second before snickering, causing me to blush. 

“That was terrible, I love it, it’s nice to meet you officially, I’m Alya and this is Marinette.” The girl who introduces herself as Alya shakes my hand while Marinette had already resumed peeking over the railing at something, before quickly looking back down. 

“I can’t do it, I can’t do it!” 

Alya facepalms, remembering why they were even here in the first place. “Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.” She says before shoving Marinette towards the stairs, ignoring the bluenette’s cry of protest before she lands in front of Adrien and his friend, straightening up and saying something. 

“Umm… Is she going to be okay…?” I ask out of concern as the girl looks to be seconds away from having a panic attack. Alya laughs and peeks at them with me. 

“She’s fine, just horribly awkward around the love of her life is all.” 

The two of us watch the, in my opinion, complete trainwreck of a courtship on Marinette’s part, until the blonde girl who recognized me during class shows up beside Marinette. 

“Ugh… Chloe.” Alya grumbles, before noticing my confused look. “That’s Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris and the worst human being in existence.” 

“That… that has to be an exaggeration…” I mutter before watching Chloe shove Marinette away from Adrien before jumping on him. Okay, maybe she’s not the best. 

I look at Marinette who was dejectedly staring at the present in her hands. “That was… It wasn’t as bad as you thought it was…?” I try to comfort her, but that just seems to make her slump down even more. 

“C’mon, you can do it! Even Julian agrees right?” Alya joins the two after spying, looking at me to back her up.

“Um, yeah, just go for it…” I encourage, trying to sound somewhat confident, thankfully Marinette seems to accept it, looking up with determination. 

Only to watch Adrien walk into his car and be driven away. 

Marinette lets out a sigh, “Why can’t I just mean what I say?” 

Alya looks confused. “Say what you mean?” 

“Yes.” I say without hesitation, before realizing I probably interrupted a conversation between the two of them, turning quickly to apologize, I realize that they’re snickering at me again. 

“Thank you guys, for the support.” Marinette said before gasping. “I got it! I’ll just put this in his mailbox!” 

“That’s my girl! You wanna come with? Julian?” Alya asks, I look at the two of them with wide eyes, they're inviting a guy they barely know to accompany them? “S-Sorry, but I have someone picking me up soon.” I quickly said my goodbyes to the both of them as my own car started to drive up the school, getting into it, I let out a huge sigh of relief at the new barrier protecting me from the rest of society. 

“So how'd it go?” My driver asks. 

I give him a small smile, “Actually, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

\---Back at Home--- 

“Ya did great kid, I’m proud of ya.” 

I smile at my Kwami as he and I jump onto the living room couch before I turn on the TV. Looking out the window to our garden, I notice that the gardener is working on one of the many hedges we have in the estate. 

“If you call being scared out of my life ‘great’, then yeah, I did fantastic.” 

Ossi lightly headbutts my cheek again with a stern look. “Look kid ya gotta accept a compliment from time to time.” 

“Well maybe I will when I actually do something to deserve it.” I say childishly, sticking my tongue out at Ossi before a scream from outside interrupts our conversation, sharing a look with Ossi, we both rush toward the window to see our gardener, who has been trapped in a bubble, quickly floating towards the sky. 

“Looks like another Akuma, let’s do this.” I grab my pen and point it towards my Kwami. “Ossi, horns drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

I follow the bubbles towards a nearby mansion, my neighboring mansion actually. I peek over the roof of the building into the estate, it looks like the Akuma has gathered most of my classmates from school in the yard, while he stands on a giant stage with a variety of speakers. 

“Alright everyone, the birthday boy's gonna come out any second, and I want everyone to get their cheer on, unless you feel like dancing with adults in the sky.” 

Looking around, I don’t see Ladybug or Chat Noir anywhere, I probably won’t be able to defeat him on my own, but maybe I can warn the person inside before they get captured by the Akuma as well. 

Easily breaking into one of the rooms, I quickly scour the area for the mysterious birthday boy. Approaching what I think is the main door, I stop to see a portrait of an intimidating man, wearing an all black suit, perfectly styled white hair and glasses, he has his arm wrapped around… Adrien? I barely recognize him in the all black attire and dead serious look on his face. 

“Faon Vert?” Jumping slightly, I turn around, Adrien looks up at me with a similarly surprised expression, he probably had just walked through the front door, which means he had already met the Akuma. 

I give him a small wave. “Heya Adrien! Some party out there huh?” I swing off the railing and land right in front of him, checking him for any injuries. 

The blond chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess, I’ve never had a birthday party before so-” He stops before he could share more. I empathize with him, I’ve never celebrated my birthday either. 

“Well, you should make the most of it then!” I blurt out before I can stop myself, what am I saying? I’m supposed to be saving the boy, not living vicariously through him!

If possible Adrien looks even more shocked now, I clear my throat before continuing. “Well, forgive me for assuming, but it looks like you’ve got strict parents-” 

“Parent.”

I nod. “Strict parent, and… the akuma is your friend right?” 

He nods this time. 

“Well, maybe you should make the most of it, don’t worry about any danger, cause I’ll be here to protect you guys, and when Chat Noir and Ladybug show up, we’ll take down the Akuma as well!” I promise, everyone deserves to have at least one birthday party. 

“R-right… Chat Noir…” Adrien laughs awkwardly, looking at me gratefully. “Thank you d- I mean, Faon.” He says before heading back out to his party. I let out a sigh, I wish I had friends close enough to throw me a party even when they’re akumatised… 

Wait, what am I  _ thinking _ ? 

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I climb back out of the house and onto the roof so that I have a better view on the party. The akuma is currently playing a pretty upbeat song and the crowd, including Adrien, are dancing. Well… Adrien is dancing, the other guests look as they’re doing this against their will, which I guess they are. 

“Hello deer.” Ladybug greets, landing beside me as I let out a groan. 

“Not you too.” I whine, I'm going to suplex Chat Noir when he gets here. Ladybug simply giggles as a slow song suddenly plays from the Akuma’s speakers. Slowly the partygoers start to pair off to dance with each other. Chloe, the blonde who was talking with Adrien this afternoon, is now slow dancing with him. 

“Adrien and Chloe make a cute couple don’t they?” I muse, pointing them out for Ladybug, and jumping at the death glare she has towards them.

“There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm!” I gape at her as a record materializes in her hands. Ladybug looks around for a second before flinging the record towards the wall, it ricochets off of it before landing on the Akuma’s record player, immediately the song changes back to upbeat music. 

“Umm… What was that?” I ask incredulously, the both of us ducking back under the roof to hide from the DJ. Ladybug simply nods her head in accomplishment, her earrings start beeping. 

“Better bug out before I change back to normal, look out for the civilians while I’m gone.” She orders before leaping off the roof. Letting out a sigh, I continue my watch, I’m sure Ladybug’s plan involves transforming twice, and changing that record will lead to some grand revelation that will defeat the Akuma before Chat and I would even have to do anything. 

...

Who am I kidding, this is why turning teenagers into superheroes is so much trouble in the movies. We all get angsty with feelings.

“Hey, you. Why aren’t you having fun!?” The Akuma’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to see one of my classmates Ivan being cornered by the bubble blowing monster. 

“None of your business.” Ivan responds grumpily, and I have a feeling that it wasn’t the best response. 

The Akuma glares at him before reaching for the bubble blower on his back, “Then I’m going to make it my business.” 

And that was it, immediately leaping towards them, I stuck my blowgun right in between the Akuma and Ivan. 

“Sorry but I think you should go back to your DJ-ing, needs more pop songs.” I grin, spinning my weapon around, pushing Ivan aside. 

The music stops abruptly after that, looking up, I see Ladybug standing over us, transformed again. 

“Sorry Bubbler, but the party is over.” She said, as the entire crowd lets out a cheer. 

“Why you gotta be like that?” The Bubbler growls. 

“You made all the adults disappear that’s why!” The superheroine yells. 

“Yeah, and you tried to send people who weren’t having fun away too!” I join in.

The Bubbler glares at the both of us. “You will not bust up my party!” He screams before taking out his bubble blower and flinging the bubbles towards us. Quickly spinning my blowgun in a circle, I deflect the bubbles and I’m sure Ladybug has done the same. 

“Any idea where Chat is?” I ask, dodging one of the errant bubbles before loading a shot and firing at one of the bubbles creeping up behind Ladybug, popping it. 

“No idea!” Ladybug charges forward, flinging her yo-yo towards the Bubbler, the Akuma laughs haughtily before blowing a larger bubble this time, deflecting the yo-yo as it flies back towards Ladybug. 

“Look out!” I yell, loading another shot to intercept the yo-yo before a flash of black jumps in, swatting the yo-yo into the air. 

“Looks like I made it just in time.” Chat Noir brags, flourishing his staff. 

“I had it under control, but thanks.” Ladybug responds, the yo-yo falling down and smacking Chat on the head before reeling back into her hand. 

“If you guys are done with your witty banter, we have an Akuma to de-evilize.” I jump behind them, preparing to fire a couple shots. The Akuma lets out a battle cry, winding up and sending a flurry of bubbles towards us, the three of us dance around each other, deflecting and popping any balloon heading towards us. However the Bubbler seems to have anticipated that, giving us an evil smirk as he snaps his fingers, immediately the bubbles all turn green before circling around us, some sticking onto us until we are all captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.

“Give me your Miraculous before you run out of air!” He demands, I let out a scoff. 

“I rather drink tuna fish juice!” I yell for no reason, holding in a laugh at Ladybug and Chat Noir’s disgusted looks. 

The Akuma face palms. “Total party poopers, just like adults.” 

“Kids need adults!” Ladybug yells indignantly. 

“False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.” The Bubbler argues back. To be honest I was starting to see his side a little, although it's not like adults ever cared about whatever I do anyways. 

Ladybug doesn’t seem to share the same sentiment. “But the adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!”

“Most adults do anyhow.” My super hearing picked Chat Noir mumble under his breath, looking at him quizzically, Chat Noir realizes his mistake and gives me a panicked look before glaring back at the Akuma. “You must bring the adults back!” 

“Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don’t you go float with them for a while?” The Bubbler growls before charging towards us. The three of us let out panicked screams as the Akuma winds up his leg, kicking us straight up into the sky, our voices fading in the distance. 

“My blowgun is stuck!” I say, trying to move it, the bubble perfectly squeezing it in place, what would I give to have it be retractable like Chat’s. 

Speaking of Chat he is currently in the middle of trying to pop the balloon with his foot. 

“Use your Cataclysm!” Ladybug orders. 

“Couldn’t you have said that five hundred feet ago?”

Ladybug gives him an exasperated look. “We can’t stay stuck in this bubble together forever.” 

Chat Noir seems to think differently, suddenly smirking at her cheekily, like he doesn’t even realize that I’m stuck here as well. 

He eventually destroys the bubble with his Cataclysm, but now we have another problem, as the three of us start spiraling hundreds of feet down towards our doom, my brain frantically thinking of something that can save us. 

“Should we see if you land on your feet this time Chat?” I hear Ladybug scream. 

“No, thanks!” Chat screams back, I quickly position myself between them. 

“Hold on to me!” I yell, quickly holding my blowgun with both my hands, feeling both Ladybug and Chat’s grip on me. “Sticks can double as hang gliders! Mind’s Eye!” Quickly imagining the weapon I’m holding as the handle one would hold a hang glider with, large wings appear behind us and thankfully I can feel our fall slowing down as I begin to maneuver us into a slow descent. 

Landing on the ground, Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly detach themselves from me as I breathe a sigh of relief, even as Faon Vert I’m still not 100% good with people touching me. 

“Good thing cats aren’t afraid of heights.” Chat brags, as if we all weren’t just screaming our lungs out. 

“We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the Akuma is.” Ladybug orders, immediately after, both Chat and my Miraculous start to beep, we don’t have much time left. 

Quickly deactivating my Miraculous (can’t go lugging a hang glider around everywhere). “We better hurry.” I say seriously, my teammates nodding at me before we all start rushing back to the Agreste mansion. 

As we land at the gate of the mansion, The Bubbler seems to be looking for the rest of the partygoers who I think are now in hiding. “Where is everybody? Get out here and party!” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble!” Ladybug exclaims, causing the hiding people to come out cheering her name. I wildly signal for them to keep quiet and go back to hiding. 

“No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.” Ladybug continues as the Bubbler turns towards the civilians with a growl. I probably look like I’m trying to flag down an airplane at this point. 

“What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?” The Akuma yells, grabbing his bubble sword and launching bubbles at the party slaves, trapping them all in bubbles. 

“NOOO!” Ladybug, Chat and I shout as our classmates start floating upwards. 

“Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they’re never coming back!” The Bubbler declares before running away, jumping from roof to roof, the three of us right on his tail. 

The Bubbler finally stops on the side of the Eiffel Tower, lobbing explosive bubbles at us as we climb up to meet him. 

Landing on one of the platforms of the Tower, I look at my blowgun, noticing only the deer's head remains on it. 

“I’m gonna switch back soon, hurry!” Chat yells, clearly in the same predicament. 

Ladybug activates her Lucky Charm, ladybugs fly from the yo-yo, forming a big wrench which falls in her hands. 

“Your… plumbing skill is gonna help us out?” Chat asks incredulously, I was about to chime in with my two cents as well but the Bubbler launches even more bubble bombs towards Chat, causing him to run up the tower as the bombs pepper his location.

“Could use a little work! Is that all you got!?” Chat taunts, I look at Ladybug, she seems to be in idea making mode, which of course did not last long. 

“Faon, help Chat.” She orders before running towards the vent, I fire shots at any bubbles that are getting too close to Chat. 

Quickly Ladybug loosens the screw on the pipe as a hot blast of air propels it around wildly. 

“Guys, cover me!” The superheroine yells. 

Chat jumps onto the pipe, dragging it down onto the floor, I quickly join him, the both of us trying keep the pipe steady as it blasts air at the Akuma. 

“Go on!” Chat shouts at Ladybug, the Bubbler launches another flurry of bubbles at Chat and I, but it’s swiftly deflected by the air blasting out of the pipe. As the Akuma raises his bubble sword again, Ladybug launches her yo-yo at it, grabbing onto its hilt and yanking it towards her and snapping it in half immediately. 

As the ladybugs start to restore everything, I stretch, letting out a groan, this fight was tougher than usual. I jump up to meet the akumatized person as Chat and Ladybug fist bump behind me. 

“Who? Dude…” The person mumbles, I gently pat his back. 

“Nino right? You okay?” I ask, before receiving a nod. “You must be exhausted, let’s get you out of here huh?” I sling his arm around my shoulder, slowly bringing him to the ground before leaving, feeling bad that it’s the most I can do unless I risk transforming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait! That's the end!?" I hear my inner audience ask, have no fear, for some reason I split this episode in two chapters, probably felt that it's a good way to end it here for this one.
> 
> Anyways the present! Since the story is a bit lacking as of the moment, and New Years is approaching, I thought "why not" and decided to post a few more chapters this week instead of the weekly thing I had planned! So expect the next chapter to be in the next couple of days, and the next, and the next! Hope you're as excited as I am!
> 
> See you then!


	4. Short - An Unbelievabubble Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near year approaches, the 366 page chapter of 2020 comes to an end... Hope it doesn't end on a cliffhanger, lest we suffer life's sadistic way of fun... 
> 
> Oh yeah the chapter! Right, enjoy. ^^

-Julian’s POV- 

Arriving back at my home, I detransform out of my costume. Ossi flies out of the pen and slowly sinks onto the kitchen table. 

“Can’t… go on… tell my fawns, I love ‘em...” He groans, rolling my eyes, I reach for the pastries I keep for celebrations. 

“I wasn’t aware that Kwamis could have children.” I tease, sliding a plate of croissants in front of him, the smell predictably re-energizes him. 

“What’re ya talkin’ about, you’re one of my fawns aren’t cha?” He asks before diving into the dish like a starving man in a buffet, not noticing me freezing at his words. A fond smile grows on my face as I look at my Kwami, ever since he crashed into my life it’s been nothing but interesting, I hadn’t even realized how sad my old way of life was before I met him, how depressing it was...

_ How lonely _ . 

Frowning, I look out the window, the neighboring mansion can be seen in the distance. If I recall correctly, Adrien stays there, and it’s his birthday today too. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout kid?” I jump as Ossi lands on my head, done with his meal. 

“Just, about Adrien… I feel a little bad for asking him to have fun when his friends were clearly being threatened, I was talking to him as Julian, not Faon Vert…” I sigh, I should’ve tried to protect him instead of telling him to walk headfirst into danger. 

“Well… why don’t cha do something ‘bout it then?” I look up to see Ossi upside down, glaring at me.

“What do you mean?” I ask, Ossi simply rolls his eyes before flying down to look at me seriously. 

“Ya feel bad about it right? Go apologize then, life’s too short to waste feeling bad about things, and I’m talking ‘bout  _ my _ lifecycle.” 

I can’t help but think about it. “I guess if I was Faon Vert…” 

“Nothin’ Faon can’t handle.”

“I’ve visited people to check on them before, this wouldn’t be any different… Right…?” 

“Ya can check up  _ and  _ cheer up!” 

“Y-you’re right, and I can even get him something as well, for his birthday and all, but what should I get…” I think out loud before Ossi and I both share a cheeky smile.

\---At Night, at the Agreste Mansion--- 

Dragging myself up onto the third balcony of the night (why must mansions have so many of them), hoping that it leads to Adrien’s room and giving myself a mini fist pump when it is. Adrien seems to be having a mini fashion show, posing with his usual attire, with the addition of a beautiful scarf wrapped around his neck, an all-around adorable scene. I knock on the window, snickering at his little jump before noticing that I’m here, he quickly rushes over to open the door. 

“Faon Vert?” He asks incredulously. 

I give him a playful smirk, “The one and only, mind if I come in?” Adrien seems to snap out of his daze as he moves aside. Walking in, I let out a whistle as I took in the sights. 

“Wow, sweet room you have here, not as great as mine though.” I grin cheekily, Adrien seems to be a little insulted, that pouty look of his reminds me of a certain cat superhero. 

I look at the scarf around his neck, nodding approvingly. “Nice scarf too, really brings out your eyes.” I wink, laughing at his blush which only served to worsen it. 

“I-it’s a birthday present from my father, it’s the first time he’s given me something that’s not a pen in three years.” He looks so sad yet happy at the same time, it breaks my heart a little. 

“Nothing wrong getting pens, trust me, might change your life one day. Buuuut-” I take out the gift I have hidden behind me, “Your birthday isn’t over yet, I got you something as well!” I hand him a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. 

Adrien grabs it with wide eyes. “You’re giving me a birthday present?” 

“Yep! If you’re okay with that of course. I kind of want to apologize for pushing you to celebrate your birthday today, you deserve a party where everyone wants to be there, not forced by an Akuma.” I explain, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. 

Adrien nods along, too focused on perfectly unwrapping my present. Once the wrapping paper is gone, he slowly opens the rectangular box inside of it, revealing a necklace with a deer head in the center, the chains attached to its horns. 

“This is…” Adrien muttered, starstruck. 

Smiling, I lightly pat him on the head (feeling a tad upset at the realization that he's taller than me, only by a little though!). “Like it? You’re officially one of my fawns now, strictly under my protection, got it?” Adrien blushes again and swats my hand away, which only makes me laugh. 

“Thank you, Faon Vert…” Adrien grumbles, still pretending to be angry at his messed up hair. 

“Don’t mention it, I'm serious you know? If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Well, that might be a bit tough, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” I shoot him some finger guns, walking backwards before sitting on the banister, giving him one last look. “Happy birthday again Adrien, till we meet again.” I finally say, before diving headfirst down from the balcony, hiding in the shadows so that if Adrien tries to look for me it will seem like I disappeared into the night, like what cool superheroes do. 

\---The Next Day--- 

“Hey! Julian!” 

Holding in a scream as a voice suddenly calls my name, I turn around to see Alya and Marinette walking towards me. 

“H-Heh!” I cringe at my voice cracking again, one day I will have a regular conversation with someone from start to finish, hopefully. “Hello! How do you do today!” I wince at my volume being too loud now. Alya and Marinette didn’t seem to mind though. 

“Fine, I didn’t see you at Adrien’s Akuma party yesterday, you manage to hide in time?” Alya asks, if I recall correctly she is the one responsible for managing the Ladyblog, I should be careful about what I say around her. 

“Y-yeah! I just stayed at my house the entire day and umm… hid…?” Solid, great job Julian, Ossi must be headbutting my chest with approval. 

Before Alya can say anything else, a high pitched voice interrupts our conversation. 

“What do you mean not for a week!?” 

The three of us look up to the entrance of the school to see our classmate Chloe yelling at another classmate, I think her name is Sabrina. 

“There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.” Sabrina protests, which does not seem to hinder Chloe’s rage. 

“So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe screams again before stomping into the school. 

Alya lets out a laugh. “Serves Chloe right.” 

I frown at the entire interaction, maybe Chloe is in a particularly bad mood or something, I hope she will apologize to her friend sooner or later. 

“Hey girls, and Julian.” Adrien’s voice interrupts me from my thoughts as I see Adrien exit his limo, wearing the bright blue scarf from yesterday and- 

“Hey that’s my scarf! He’s wearing my scarf!” I can faintly hear Marinette’s voice but in my distracted state, I was too busy staring at the deer necklace he is wearing, it looks good- scratch that, it looks  _ great  _ on him. 

“Yo, nice scarf Adrien. Off the chain.” Alya’s voice snaps me out of my daze, I nod frantically beside her, focus on his scarf damn it. 

“Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? It's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.” The blond says. Alya, Marinette and I look at each other confused, didn’t Marinette just say it’s from her? Actually, Adrien said it was from his dad yesterday as well. 

When Adrien pulls Nino away to talk about something private, Alya whispers to Marinette. “You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.” 

Marinette shakes her head, smiling. “But he seems so happy about his dad. I don’t want to spoil it for him.” And if that wasn’t the most romantic thing I’ve heard. 

“Y-You’re such a good person Marinette…” I mumble, needing to say it or risk tearing up. 

Alya seems to agree with me. “You got that right.” She said, hugging her best friend. “You’re amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise." With that, the two of them start walking into the school, I wait a few seconds to recharge my energy before entering the school as well, hoping to whatever deity out there that today goes better than yesterday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if I had known how short this chapter was, I would've merged it with the last one, but it's too late for that so what can ya do *shrugs. The next chapter is something special, since it's New Year and all, might as well start it with a life changing story. 
> 
> See ya then!


	5. Origins: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had planned to release this in the middle of the first season like the episode schedule says, but, I just realized that I probably should've released this first for it to make better sense. Soooo... I'm doing it now! This takes place a day before the origin episode. 
> 
> By the way there's surprisingly a lot of references to the movie Tangled in this chapter, probably cause I just watched it when I was writing this. Sorry to those who haven't watched it, I'll put a link to the song Julian is singing at the start right here:  
> https://youtu.be/-7jWt3JvJto 
> 
> Other than that... the movie is pretty much Rapunzel, so... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Julian Le Beau’s POV-

 _"Mother… knows best.”_ I sing to myself, dancing around the blackbox theater my parents had installed in our house. A mannequin with a black wig and a sloppily done face stands in the middle of the room whilst I dance around it. My homeschool teacher would arrive soon, but I watched a really great movie the night before and one of the songs has been stuck in my head since then, and will continue to be stuck if I don’t get it out. 

_“Mother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I sweaaaaaar!!!”_ I push mannequin me onto the floor. “ _Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague. YES”_

Continuing to sing, I dance through the next part, so caught up in making it like the movie that I fail to notice the door to the theatre opening. 

_“Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy, on my own I won’t survive…”_ I stop in front of one of the many mirrors in the room from the last play I did. _“Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please, they'll eat me up aliiiive”_ I give my reflection a sad smile, suddenly not really feeling the need to dance anymore. _“Gullible, naïve, positively grubby! Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague…”_ I pat my stomach. _“Plus, I believe, gettin’ kinda chubby.”_ I should lay off the pastries...

“Julian?” 

Letting out a scream, I quickly spin around to see my homeschool teacher, Mrs. Rayne, smiling at me with her hands up in a placating manner. 

“M-Mrs. Rayne! How long were you sitting there!?” I squeak out, quickly running to the mannequin, kicking it to the backstage and turning off the music. 

My homeschool teacher smiles at me. “Not long, it seems that you’ve watched the movie I recommended.” 

Giving her a nod and a timid smile, I turn off the lights before leaving with her towards the study for my class. “Yep! It’s really good.” 

“I had a feeling you’d like it, was that your favorite song?” 

“It is!” I open the door to the study, letting my teacher walk into the room first before walking in myself. The study is cluttered with books that I’ve been reading but haven’t finished, random papers strewn about everywhere along with a desktop computer connected to a printer, in the middle of the room is a large table that probably came with the house, where I would do most of my schoolwork. “It really shows the antagonist’s duplicitous nature with the joyful melody accompanied by dark and manipulative lyrics. Also it was… kind of relatable…” I finish, smiling a little, embarrassed. 

Mrs. Rayne gives me a surprisingly pleased look. “Oh? You relate to Rapunzel?” 

“What? No.” I shake my head. “Even if Mother Gothel was a manipulative prison warden, she wasn’t lying about the outside world.” I give the nearby window a harsh glare. “Everyday a person spends outside is a day they risk meeting a premature end, Rapunzel should’ve just stayed in the tower forever, it’s not that bad.” 

“Oh… Julian…” Mrs. Rayne gives me a sad smile before clearing her throat. “Let’s start with the usual workload, and then if we have time we can discuss the movie more, how does that sound?” She pulls out the usual worksheets from her bag as I pull out my homework for her to grade. 

Today was history and mathematics, which means it’s extremely boring, but Mrs. Rayne is a great teacher, patiently explaining anything I don’t know and praising me when I get things right, she even lets me play music during the session so I really can’t complain. 

“So Julian, is there anything else about the movie that you liked…?” She asks as we finish the last worksheet of the day. 

I hum. “The floating lights scene, I cried really hard at that, happy tears mostly.” 

“Really? You know, we may not have a floating lights festival in Paris, but fireworks are beautiful too." 

“Oh yes! I usually have a great view of them outside my window during celebrations.” 

“I’m sure you do, but you know it’s much better when you’re actually there.” 

“Really? Do you think you can take a recording of it the next time?” I ask excitedly. 

Mrs. Rayne looks saddened by my request, and sighs when she notices my concerned look at her sudden change in mood. “Of course Julian, oh and before I forget.” She reaches into her bag again and pulls out a nicely wrapped package, covered in festive blue wrapping paper. “I want to give you this, for your birthday.” 

Brightening up significantly, I quickly accept the present. “I completely forgot that it was my birthday! Thank you so much Mrs. Rayne! May I open it?” 

“Of course you may.” My teacher gives me a fond laugh as I tear into the present, revealing a storybook that I haven’t seen in a long time. 

“The Magic Faraway Tree! I haven’t read this in forever! Thank you!” I all but scream out, I read it years ago but my parents thought it’s too childish for me to read now, and had it and a few other books removed from my library. 

“It’s no problem at all Julian, even as adults we must make sure our childlike imagination stays alive, but let’s be sure to keep this gift between us.” My teacher requests, giving me an exaggerated wink, before reaching into her bag again. “Also, one of the housekeepers asked me to give you this, he said it’s from your parents.” She continues, holding up a small hexagonal box this time, wrapped in bright green wrapping paper. 

I look at her in disbelief. “My… My parents remembered my birthday!?” I grab onto the box to examine it closer, ignoring the pitying look from my teacher, it’s been years since they got me a present on my actual birthday, and on the correct timezone too! Which is a big deal since they’re currently on set filming a movie in America.

Before I could open it, the clock in the room chimes, prompting me to check the time before looking at Mrs. Rayne with wide eyes. “It’s getting late, you need to pick up your daughter, right?” 

My teacher gives out a gasp. “You’re right, I’ll have to take my leave.” She hastily stands up, but gestures for me to remain sitting. “No no, you stay and open your gift, I know my way out.” 

“O-okay, thank you again Mrs. Rayne, see you tomorrow!” I say to her retreating figure, waving before she leaves the study, closing the door behind her. Waiting an extra few minutes, the sound of the front door closing rises up to the room and I immediately tear open the present, revealing an intricately designed, light brown box, it looks like something you put jewelry in. 

“My parents sent me jewelry…?” I mutter to no one in particular, opening the box, but there was no jewelry in the box, instead there is- 

“A pen…?” I ask, confusion steadily growing, my parents got me a pen for my birthday? 

To be fair, it looks amazing, the center is marble white with a few brown stripes on it, the ends of the pen are a brilliant green, made of what looks to be metal, and the cap has a bright bronze emblem of a deer’s head on it. It looks ridiculously expensive, maybe that’s why my parents got it, I can imagine them going into a random store and asking for the most expensive item there. But there’s only one way to tell how good a pen was, and that’s how it writes. 

I pick up the pen. 

Suddenly a bright burst of light blinds my senses, shielding away from it, the light slowly subsides and I peek through my fingers. 

A weird, furry looking thing is hovering in front of me, short little horns on its head as it seems to be snoring. Creeping closer, I slowly poke it with the pen I’m holding. 

Its eyes open suddenly, bright blue on one side and brown on the other. 

“AHHHH!!!” He screams. 

“AHHHH!!!” I scream back. 

We both spent the next few seconds screaming. 

“Where am I!? Who are you!?” The furball asks in English, flying close to my face.

“I-I should be asking you that! W-well I mean, except ‘Where am I’, I know where I am but, but who are _you_!?” I argue back in French, not bothering to switch to English due to being hysteric. 

“ _I,_ was enjoyin’ my time in this ‘ere box, until ya rudely woke me up!” Furball retorts surprisingly in French now, glaring at me. “Didja want power? Is that it? Well then I hate to break it to ya kid butcha _not_ gettin’ it!” 

“P-power? I don’t understand… I was just opening a birthday present...” I trail off, the weird creature huffs before flying around the room, observing things and grumbling. 

“Can’t believe this is ‘appening again, they just keep gettin’ younger too, what's up with that? Why can’t I catch a break like the others sometimes? Maybe I can convince 'im to just bury me somewhere…"

I gulp, this is definitely not what I signed up for, granted I only signed up for a pen that writes, but this feels completely out of left field, something that only happens in movies. 

Suddenly a loud growl echoes through the room, startling me again, looking around, I notice that the creature is suspiciously quiet now, intentionally looking away from me. 

I clear my throat. “Pardon me… Mr. Creature Sir… Are you perhaps… hungry…?” 

“What? I’m not hungry! _You’re_ hungry! I can stay like this forever!” Was his response, which is basically admitting that he’s hungry. 

Despite the weird and possibly hostile situation, I can’t help but smile a little at his petulant attitude. “A-alright then, since I’m the one that’s hungry, I’ll just eat alone… I had someone purchase a delicious array of pastries that I’m supposed to have for dessert… But I suppose I can eat it now.” 

The growling rings again, and I try my best to hold in my laughter. 

“Y… Ya have pastries…?” He asks hesitantly, and I finally smirk, I have the higher ground now. 

“Oh yeah, lots of them, and to answer your first question, we’re in Paris, so you know that it’s going to be either good, or great.” I saunter towards the door. “I’ll leave the lights on for you, since you’re not hungry you might as well read something, the cookbooks are over there.” I tease again, slowly opening the door in front of me. 

“W-wait!” 

Bingpot. “Yes?” I turn around, trying to look innocent. 

The creature is facing me now, but still not looking me in the eyes. “Y-Ya hafta take the pen with ya for me to follow.” 

I look at him confused for a second before realizing that in all that chaos I had dropped the pen out of fear. “Is the pen yours?” I ask, maybe it’s a haunting situation, although I’ve never read of cursed items that make you see cute animal chibis before. 

“Kinda...” The chibi responds, which isn’t really helping my theorizing. 

Deciding not to push until he likes me a bit more, I went along with it, picking up the pen and clipping it to my shirt before leading him to the kitchen, the creature floating right behind me. True to my word, a large bag of croissants had been delivered by the housestaff, who I think already left for the day. 

The creature dives right into the bag, chewing through its contents like a lawnmower. “Dis is amazin’! Ya getto eat wike dis all de time???” He asks with his mouth filled to the brim, taking me actual seconds to decipher what he actually meant. 

“Pretty much.” I shrug, no use hiding the fact that I can eat pretty much anything thanks to my parents’ income, as long as they have delivery or takeout that is. The two of us sit in silence for a while after that, the chibi creature too busy filling up its stomach. 

“Y-you know.” I clear my throat. “You talk kind of funny… Even in English, what’s your first language?” 

“Ehhhh, who can say, I was ‘ere before most existed, but I prolly picked up a couple speech habits from my previous Holders.” 

“Holders?” 

“Prophets, Masters, Wielders, Conductors, all that jazz, what year is it?” 

“Uhh… It _was_ brand new.” I mumble to myself before snapping out of it, now is not the time for jokes. “It’s 2015…” 

The creature swallows. “Aite.” He says before diving back into his meal. 

“...That’s all you have to say? ‘Aite’?” 

“Look kid, when ya as old as I am, years become just numbers, no use ponderin’ ‘bout it, ya waste precious time that way…” The creature replies, and it’s the first time that I actually detect a little bit of sadness in his tone, something… melancholic. If the creature really is that old, how many people did he know that’s probably...

Deciding to take a chance. “I’m sorry… For your loss…” I say. 

The creature looks at me with wide eyes. “How didcha…” He trails off before chuckling. “Course ya would, maybe this is Fate after all.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Chibi creature flies back up to my face. “If you could ‘ave anythin’ ya could ever want, what wouldcha wish for?” 

“This conversation is not making any sense.” I stare at him cross eyed. 

He lightly headbutts my forehead. “Just answer me.” 

“Umm… Well…” I think to myself for a moment, something that I want… “I guess… I don’t know…” The creature gives me a confused look, but all I could do is shrug. “I just… I’ve never wanted something that badly before, my life’s been perfectly fine, living in this house.” 

“Ya mean, ya never left ya house?” Chibi Plush asks incredulously. 

“W-Well, sometimes I do, but yeah, most of the time I stay here, t-the outside is just too dangerous! Do you know how many car accidents happen in a year? O-Or how many children get kidnapped from their own frontyard? I’m much too weak to fight off kidnappers!” I point at the creature, ignoring the incredulous look on his face. “E-Even you! You’re some weird creature thing that appeared out of nowhere! A-and I probably should’ve called the police or military or something for help by now! But I didn’t! I could’ve gotten my face hugged or- Oh gods is it midnight? Did you drink any water!?” 

My panicked ramblings get interrupted by the creature's roar of laughter, I give him a small glare, waiting for him to calm down, which takes a _while._

“Geeeez, a cautious one ain’t cha?” He finally coughs out, panting from laughing too hard. 

I huff, blushing a little. “I-I guess you can say that. But it’s true though! Life’s too fragile for constant exposure to the outside.” 

“Would you leave if you’re strong?” 

I freeze at the question, it sounded so serious, the creature is looking right at me, I feel his gaze looking deep into my eyes, reminding me of that old “The eyes are windows to the soul” saying. 

I gulp. “W-What do you mean?” 

The creature continues to stare. “If you can live your life outside to the fullest, with the strength to fight back, without the dangers of being hurt, would you risk your life for that power?” 

“K-Kind of an oxymoron don’t you think?” I joke, trying to alleviate the tension, but the creature’s stare continues to weigh me down. 

“I… I think...” I think back to the movie I watched yesterday. The protagonist saw an opportunity to escape and she did, and she encountered so many dangerous things outside, but she lived. She was weak, but she lived, not only that, she also found friends, found her one true love...

Found the strength to go on her own journey.

I’m weak, weaker than her even, but if I got strong, could I find those too…? 

“I… I want to be strong.” I find myself saying without even realizing. 

“Are you sure?” 

Gulping again, I nod. “Yes… I’m sure, I like my life now, but…” I think about my parents, their passive aggressive methods to turn me into a functioning member of society. “But I know it’s not going to last… One day I’ll be forced to leave, whether I want to or not, so…” I take a deep breath, looking deep into the creature’s eyes again. “I want to be strong enough to leave on my own terms, that’s my wish.” 

The both of us stare at each other for a tense moment, barely blinking, before the creature chuckles. “Well whaddya know… Fate may have brought me to ya, but it was you that made me wanna stay.” 

“Huh?” I give him a confused look, the creature backs off, holding one of his little arms out. 

“I’m Ossi, the Kwami of Imagination, nice to meet ya kid.” 

Surprised at the sudden change of topic again, all I can do is shake his hand with one of my fingers. “J-Julian, Julian Le Beau, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ossi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a common trait for most Deer Holders are a strong sense of empathy, so when Julian noticed Ossi's sad mood, it's actually pretty imperceptible to others so it impressed the Kwami a lot. I mainly got the idea of Ossi's character from Professor Rowan in Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, he's the only Professor that actually cares if he's sending children to battle with pocket monsters of destruction, and I thought that was awesome. 
> 
> Anyways we're gonna get to the Akuma next chapter, prepare for a long one! 
> 
> See ya then!


	6. Origins: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Have this... kind of long chapter as a present! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope it's fun to read too. ^^ 
> 
> Usually I like to listen to songs during certain parts of the chapter to get a feel for it, and I realize that I used way more songs in this one than most. However I think the most important one is that I actually used the Rain theme in the actual origins episode where Marinette falls for Adrien when writing the last section, so if you want to listen to it while reading that, here's a link! Just play it after you see "---The Next Day---":
> 
> https://youtu.be/yD7tXEo19cM
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

-Julian’s POV- 

I let out a groan as the alarm clock rings, according to the internet it’s healthier to wake up consistently at the same time, so I’ve been trying to maintain a schedule… But honestly with each passing day the urge to just fling my alarm out the window grows more and more. 

“Urghhh, what is that noise!” An unfamiliar voice yells out next to me, causing me to scream and sit up; Hastily rubbing the blurriness out of my eyes, I see… A furry deer creature sitting up grumpily on my pillow.

“Wha… Oh.” I finally regained my bearings enough to remember what happened yesterday. 

“Kid, would ya please turn off that damn noise maker or I swear I’ll-”

“R-right! Sorry!” I quickly slam on the button of my alarm clock, and the room is quiet again. The creature whom I now know is a Kwami lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Finally. Humans are so weird sometimes, why can’t it play Mozart? Or-” Ossi tries to continue, but suddenly coughs out a bunch of bubbles. "Damn it… I mean, that other famous composer." 

I stare at the scene in confusion, wondering if I should be worried about what just happened. (Do Kwamis cough bubbles when they're sick?) "Do you mean Beethoven?" 

"Yeah! Yeah that kid, real stand up guy." The Kwami grumbles, before noticing my confused stare. “What’s with the look kid? Ya forgot what happened yesterday?” 

I shake my head. “N-Not really, no, I just thought that it might’ve been a dream…” 

“Well it’s incredibly real, aite whaddya remember?” 

A test already? At too early o’clock? “Umm… Okay.” I take a deep breath. “So you’re a Kwami, who are creatures that have existed for a really  _ really  _ long time. Kwamis can grant super powers to holders who wield their Miraculous, in this case yours is this pen.” I gesture to the pen still clipped on my pajamas. “If I want your powers all I have to do is say the code word and I’ll transform. Specifically my power is Imagination, which lets me create anything I want as long as it can be pictured with a stick. Did I miss anything?” I can’t help but feel a bit smug after saying all that at the crack of dawn (it's 10 am so I'm definitely not exaggerating). 

“Ya forgot about the time limit once ya use that ability, if it beeps it means time’s runnin’ up.” My Kwami tacks on. 

I yawn, waving him off. “Yeah yeah I got that, it just doesn’t seem important if all I’m doing is free running across the city.” 

“Speakin’ of, are ya gonna try it out now?” 

I let out a hum, turning to look out the window, the sun’s shining, the birds are singing, and there are so many more pedestrians walking around than usual. 

Terrifying. 

“L-let’s not get  _ too  _ hasty now Ossi, I think we should try it out at night, as late as possible, preferably during the time when everyone’s asleep?” 

“But that’s whatcha said yesterday before ya slept right through it! 

“Well s-sleep is important, and  _ you  _ overslept too!” 

The Kwami flies up to my face, sleep gone from his eyes as he glares at me. “Listen, it’s clear now that ya just gonna keep avoiding it, why didcha even say all that yesterday if all ya-” Ossi suddenly stops, his eyes growing wider as he turns to look at the window. 

I gulp, wondering if I should say something or take advantage of this time to formulate a good lie for his spot on accusations, but the Kwami looks so worried and even panicked about something right now so I couldn’t possibly do that… 

“Ossi…?” I ask worriedly, the deer finally snaps out of his, looking at me with wide eyes. 

“Kid, I just felt…” 

“What? What did you feel?” I ask again, feeling the suspense slowly building. 

“Another Miraculous has been activated somewhere nearby.” The Kwami says, looking back out the window. 

“Oh, well that’s a good thing right?” 

“Normally yes, but… I have a bad feeling ‘bout this one.” 

I feel a chill run down my spine at the tone of his words. “You mean… it’s an evil Kwami?” 

“Kwamis aren't evil!” Ossi snaps, sending me recoiling back from him. The Kwami takes a deep breath before sighing. “Kwamis aren't evil, but sometimes their Holders are.” 

I nod. The two of us sit in a very uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours. I clear my throat. “Well, if they’re being used by an evil person, we should rescue them, right?” 

Ossi shakes his head. “Normally I would say yeah, butcha way too inexperienced right now, transforming might alert them to ya like how they alerted me.” 

“So what can we do?” 

The Kwami sighs. “For now, we wait, till we get more info to work with.” He finally turns to look at me, face not hiding the frustration in his eyes. 

I gulp. “I’m sorry…” 

“Ain’t cha fault kid.” Ossi sighs, flying and resting on top of my head. “Let’s get some food, we’ll talk strategy later.” 

Deciding that it’s best to not push him more than needed, I walk out of my room to the kitchen. Mrs. Rayne should be arriving in an hour or so, until then Ossi and I basically have the house to ourselves, which means an entire hour of awkward silence unless me or him do something about it. 

Washing the dishes after breakfast, I finally decide to say something, I clear my throat again. “So, umm… How long has it been since you were last out?” 

“Dunno kid, like I said years are just numbers to me.” 

“Well… do you want to watch a movie then? After my lessons.” 

Ossi hums. “Sure, what’re movies?” 

I freeze in place. “You… You don’t know movies…?” 

The Kwami looks at me with a confused look. “No… Oh, wait! Ya mean Motion Pictures?” 

“M-motion Pic-” I could not even finish that sentence, giving the deer an offended glare. “You have a lot to catch up on if you’re going to stay here, we’ll start with the essentials tonight and go until we pass out.” I say, already preparing a top 5 list before dinner, and another 15 for the rest of the night just in case. 

\---Time Skip to the end of Julian’s class--- 

“You’re doing really well today Julian, I think we can stop here.” My teacher says brightly, the amount of pride in her words making me blush. 

“Thank you Mrs. Rayne.” I reply, because it’s the polite thing to say. 

My teacher hands me a couple of worksheets to finish for tomorrow before packing up. “You seem to be in a pretty good mood today too, did something happen yesterday?” 

“Huh?” I feel my heart rate picking a little, another rule Ossi told me yesterday is that I can never tell anyone about his existence. “I-It’s nothing! I’m just planning another movie marathon after this, I’m excited.” I answer truthfully, since I'm actually excited to show all these movies to another person- or, well Kwami, I suppose. 

“That’s wonderful Julian, but be sure to finish your homework before that okay?” Mrs. Rayne looks at her watch before standing up. “I have to go pick up Juliette, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Waving goodbye to her, I clean up the table before leaving for the entertainment room, Ossi flies out of my pocket once the sound of the main door shutting rings up to us. 

“So that’s the lady that gave me to ya, huh?” He asks. 

I shrug. “Kind of, she mentioned the housekeeper passing it to her, but it’s my parents who bought the box.” 

“Hmm.” 

I decide to ignore his disbelieving tone, flopping onto the best couch in the room and turning on the TV. My parents taught me at a young age that to be worldly I have to keep up with current day affairs, which is the only reason I’m changing to the news channel for a while before moving onto the movies. 

“An emergency conference with the Mayor…?” I mutter, raising the volume higher. 

_ “I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.” _ The Mayor says, the screen minimizing to show the news anchor looking worriedly at the camera. 

_ “As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control” _ the screen changes again, showing a large rock creature throwing a bunch of cars around, civilians screaming and running away from it in terror. 

“M-Monsters?” I exclaim in disbelief, jumping at the sudden weight leaving my head. 

Ossi flies up to the TV screen, eyes wide before fixing into a glare. “Of course it had to be  _ that  _ one, because being  _ too  _ easy just ain’t fun no more.” He grumbles. 

“Umm Ossi…? What’re you talking about?” 

The Kwami flies back to me. “I’ll explain later! Right now we hafta go!” 

I stare at him with wide eyes. “G-Go? Go where?” 

“To fight the Akuma!” 

“A… kuma?” 

Ossi gives me an exasperated sigh, before glaring at me again. “Kid, I promise I’ll explain everythin’ when we come back, but for now the people in Paris are in danger.” 

I gulp at the urgency in his tone. “A-Alright, for Paris… right…?” 

The Kwami nods, flying under my jacket and pulling the pen out. “Remember, say ‘Horns Drawn’ and watch the magic.” 

I nod, feeling my heart beating wildly out of control, this is not what I have in mind for a good first run. “Y-you’ll be there with me, right Ossi?” 

My heart rate picks up even more at his shaking head. “Sorry kid, won’t be able to converse witcha while transformed. But- hey hey!” He headbutts me, snapping me out of my daze, I didn’t realize how quickly I was breathing. “Kid you’ll be fine! You won’t be alone, there’ll probably be more of ‘em helping ya.” 

“T-There’s more of them?” I manage to squeak out, the Kwami nods and the both of us turn back to the screen, the monster’s rampage is still being shown on the TV. 

I take a deep breath, it’s okay, I got this, I… think I got this, at least… “Okay.” I nod to myself, pointing the pen at the Kwami. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi dives into my pen and a bright sparkle envelopes me, and as it disappears, I look at myself, Ossi’s right, I’ve completely changed my clothes. Feeling my face, the mask seem to be securely glued to my face, and the hood- 

“Why won’t it pull back!” I scream, desperately trying to yank the hood off, before tripping on one of the couches, landing flat on my back and failing to even nudge the thing. 

Giving up with a groan, I stand back up, checking everywhere else. My suit consists of a nice green coat with a bunch of buttons, and secured snugly on my back is my Miraculous and weapon, a blowgun. 

I look around the room for my Kwami, true to Ossi’s word, he’s no longer there, absorbed into my Miraculous. 

“Okay Julian, you can do this, it’s just like in the movies! I-I think…” I say to myself before running to the balcony outside my room. 

Looking down the railing, the outside shines back at me intimidatingly, honestly this is the furthest I’ve willingly traveled outside my house for years now, and I’m suppose to head towards- 

A large tower in the distance topples over, I stare at it in horror, the monster is powerful enough to do  _ that _ !? 

I lightly slap my face, no Julian, you have to do this, if what Ossi says is true, you don’t have anything to be afraid of except the monster, cars will dent themselves if they hit you. 

Climbing onto the railing with that knowledge, I gulp, looking at the nearest possible location to jump to, Ossi mentioned something about increased jumping distance but I don’t know how far yet. 

“Don’t look down, don’t fall, don’t look down, don’t fall.” I repeat to myself, crouching down. 

Am I really doing this? 

I let out a shaky breath, possibly my last one, but still… A small, excited feeling sparks in my chest, it would be so easy to just give up now, to throw the pen away and hide in my room until this all blows over. But…

I realize, standing at the edge, that I don’t want to do that, I don’t want to turn back. 

_ I want to  _ _ leave  _ _ live. _

I leap off the railing.

The weightlessness is the first thing I felt, the rush of wind against my face the next, the beating of my chest drowning out any other sound of my surroundings. I completely underestimated my jump, I realized as I completely soar over my intended landing location, but I didn’t care. 

_ This feels... amazing!  _

I laugh, and scream, the adrenalin completely drowning out my fears as I look at the roads beneath me scrolling past at high speeds. There’s no turning back, now that I know that I can, how can I possibly give this up? Landing onto another rooftop, I quickly leap again, possibly breaking the roof from that amount of force, but I don’t care, I want to fly longer, stronger,  _ faster _ . 

I need to defeat the monster so I can do this again, and again, until I pass out, forget the movies, I’m starring in my own. 

Landing on what I think is Paris’ football stadium, I finally get a glimpse of the creature in the flesh, or should I say stone. The creature is completely made out of rocks, reminding me of that one movie hero. Currently the thing is battling with… another superhero? 

There’s no doubt that he’s like me, the cat ears and leather tail, the bell hanging near his neck and the sheer impracticality of such an outfit pretty much confirms that he’s a superhero (seriously who would fight in a coat like mine?) 

The cat hero narrowly dodges a punch by the monster before flipping over and smacking him on the head with his own staff. The monster lets out a roar at the impact, before glowing with green energy, growing significantly larger than before, I felt my knees shaking, the monster seems to be growing stronger the more you hit it. 

“Where are you partner!?” Cat Hero shouts before dodging another punch. 

I take a deep breath to gather my bearings, so Cat Hero has already met another hero who is supposed to be on their way, that’s great, less pressure for me, I can just wait until the other one comes and join in! Then it’ll be three against one, piece of- 

The horrible screeching of metal brings me out of my inaction as the monster picks up one of the goal posts on the stadium, throwing it at- 

An innocent civilian whom I didn’t even notice until now. 

It’s going to crush her! 

“WATCH OUT!” I find myself screaming, legs moving before I even realize. 

“Sticks can be used as… as… a longer and wider stick! A PLANK! MIND’S EYE!” I find myself screaming, my staff quickly widening as I land beside the civilian, slotting the now bright green plank on the nearby railings. The goalpost crashes onto the plank, causing it to bend downwards a little before bouncing the post away from us, landing it in a heap. 

“Are you okay!?” I yell at the civilian, the girl frantically nods back. 

“Who are-” I hear Cat Hero say, but the monster took advantage of his distracted state, grabbing onto him with one of his rock fists. 

I curse under my breath, making sure that the civilian is safe before deactivating the plank, turning it back into the blowgun before charging at the monster myself. 

“Just sit tight Cat Boy! I’ll getcha out!” 

“My name’s... Chat Noir!” The blond hero squeaks, and I find it hilarious how he is wasting precious energy correcting me while being crushed by a stone monster. 

Putting that thought away for later, I start fighting the monster. Ossi wasn’t kidding, transformed like this, I feel so much lighter, faster, the punches the monster throws at me feel like a slow motion film as I quickly duck away from them, looking for any weaknesses I can exploit without hitting him. 

Suddenly, a yo-yo wraps around the monster’s leg, a red polka dotted superheroine dives under the monster, taking advantage of that, I quickly leap to the monster’s face, kicking it as the yo-yo’s controller yanks on its legs, toppling the monster to the floor. 

Chat Noir flies out of the monster’s grip, I quickly leap away from the monster, meeting up with the two other heroes at the other goalpost. 

“Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.” The red cladded heroine says, confirming my suspicion that the two have already met. 

The cat hero stands up. “It’s cool Wonderbug, now.” His green eyes looking at me suspiciously, Wonderbug following suit. “Who are you?” The blond asks.

“I’m… Uh…” I panic internally, I completely forgot to come up with a name, I knew I was forgetting something! Well it’s too late for regrets now, I look at the heroes with wide eyes. The blond introduced himself as Chat Noir, black cat… I’m a green deer… 

“Call me Faon Vert, I’m uh… I’m here to help.” I finish quietly, the cat hero still looks a little suspicious, but the monster’s roar interrupts our conversation, the three of us quickly turn to see the stone creature slowly standing back up. 

“We’ll continue this later, but for now, let’s kick his rocky behind!” Chat Noir shouts before launching at the monster, but all of a sudden stops in place. 

The red suited heroine had grabbed the blond’s tail, pulling him back. “Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.” 

“Different how?” Chat Noir asks, looking at both red heroine and I. 

I give him a confused shrug. “Beats me, I’ve been trying to find a weak spot but so far, I got nothing.” 

“Okay then.” Chat says, turning back to the monster. “Let’s use our powers. Cataclysm!” He activates what I think is his unique ability from his Kwami, his right hand glowing with dark energy. 

“Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.” The blond says proudly. 

Red Heroine crosses her arms. “I don’t need a superpower to destroy anything.” She mopes, I raise an eyebrow, she’s probably talking about her civilian life, I wonder how clumsy she must be to think like- 

“No, don’t do that!” 

Jumping at Red Heroine’s words, I turned to see that Chat had touched the goalpost with his Cataclysm hand. The post immediately turns a rusty black before collapsing, I stare at the destruction in shock. 

“Cool. It’s just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!” The blond yells before charging at the monster. 

“Chat Noir, wait!” Both Red Heroine and I yell, panicked. 

But it was too late, Chat Noir jumped onto the monster, placing his hand on his foot… 

But nothing happened. 

“Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power.” The blond realizes before the monster kicks him back to us. 

“And you only have five minutes before you transform back.” Red Heroine says. 

I nod beside her, showing Chat my blowgun which shows that I have less than three minutes left. “You have a Kwami too right? Did they not tell you?”

The blond hero looks a little sheepish at this, standing back up. “I guess I was a little excited about my new life.” 

“Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!” The polka-dotted hero shouts, her yo-yo flying in the air, ladybugs flying out of it before creating a suit as it lands in her hands. 

“Super power.” Chat says appreciatively, while I just stare at the new item in confusion. 

“My Kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatcha ma-call-it... er, the Akuma is hiding.” Ladybug themed heroine says. 

That piqued my interest. “My Kwami said something about that too, I thought the monster was the Akuma.” 

“Well… what he _is_ , is entirely made up of stone.” Chat says, pointing at the Akuma who is slowly walking towards us. 

“His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!” Super Heroine realizes, and now that she’s mentioned it… 

“Huh, makes sense.” I agree, preparing to fight him again, Chat following suit. 

“So, what’s the plan?” The blond asks, and my Miraculous beeps again, whatever plan we get, I hope it’s quick. 

Red Heroine hums, looking around, before pointing at the hose at our feet. “This.” She says, grabbing the hose and combining it with the suit, throwing the yo-yo around Chat’s legs. 

“Don’t resist, trust me.” She says before spinning the cat hero around. 

“This girl’s crazy!” The blond screams to me as she throws him towards the Akuma, who traps Chat in his open fist. The superheroine then launches herself at the monster. 

“Catch me if you can!” She shouts. The monster quickly lets go of what he’s holding in the other fist, trapping her in his now spare hand too. 

“And now… Faon Vert, the tap!” Red Heroine shouts at me. 

_ Oh.  _ I thought to myself, quickly tracing the hose towards the tap, leaping towards it and turning it on, the water quickly pumps into the suit, expanding it and loosening the Akuma’s grip enough for the superheroine to escape. She immediately runs to the rock that dropped out of the Akuma’s hand, stomping on it. A black butterfly emerges from it, quickly flying away from the scene, and the monster transforms into… a person? 

“Woah…” I say to myself, this girl is mad, entirely bonkers… 

My Miraculous beeps again, widening in shock, I have less than a minute left before I turn back! I’m not ready to be outside as Julian! 

I quickly take a running start before leap away from the scene, pouring as much strength into it as possible, a crater forming at the ground I was standing on. Freediving towards my house, my blowgun beeping rapidly as I pray to whatever deity out there that I make it in time. 

Thankfully the deities seem to be in a good mood today, giving me barely enough time to land on my room’s balcony, but the amount of speed I built up sends me crashing onto the floor as my suit immediately dissipates. Ossi falls out of the pen, crashing into the glass door to my room. 

“Ow!!!” He yelps, collapsing onto the floor, letting out another pathetic groan. “Kid… Don’t overdo it again like that.” 

“Sure… whatever you say…” I whine pathetically onto the concrete floor of the balcony. Now that the adrenalin has made its way through my system, all I want to do now is collapse onto bed with that movie playlist I made, maybe fall asleep during the dull parts. 

A loud growl rings through us again, I reluctantly lift my head to look at the Kwami. “We just… had lunch, how are you already… hungry?” 

“Whenever ya use your ability, I need to eat somethin’ to recharge.” Ossi explains, the growling comes back louder now, the Kwami actually winces. “Kid… Ya haven’t gotten to have anymore croissants in the kitchen?” 

“I think so… The housestaff always get some for dessert…” I say, slowly standing back up, truth be told it’s not really a physical tired I’m feeling, it’s more of a mental thing. 

Ossi lets out a tired whoop, I chuckle, lifting him onto my head, I’m sure he’s playing up the exhaustion a little, but better to be safe than sorry, I carry him all the way down to the kitchen, pulling out a fresh bag of croissants for him to eat and turning on the TV in the kitchen, switching to the News channel. 

The Mayor of Paris is on again, looking extremely happy.  _ “I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Faon Vert.” _

I tense up at the Mayor using my superhero name, even if no one knows that it was me, suddenly being put under so much attention still sends chills through my spine. 

“So ya picked the name Faon Vert huh?” Ossi comments, polishing off the now empty bag of pastries. 

“I-It was a spur of the moment!” I sputter, embarrassed. 

Ossi burps. “I’m tryin’ to say it’s good kid, real catchy.” He looks back at the screen where the Mayor is still giving his speech. “Ya think the celebration will have delicious food like this?” 

“I… guess…?” 

The Kwami looks at me with mischievous eyes. “Well… ya wanna pay it a visit?” 

I look at the deer with wide eyes. “A-Absolutely not! I’ve been outside enough for a lifetime.” I say finally, grabbing the dirty plate from my own dinner and bringing it to the sink. 

“Kid, someday we’re gonna agree on something without fightin’ I can feel it.” Ossi says, voice so determined I can’t help but snort. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” I look at him expectantly. “By the way… You promised that after we defeat the monster, you’ll explain everything, so…”

“Right, well…” Ossi looks around shiftily, which makes me even more suspicious. 

I narrow my eyes at the guilty deer. “You… do know what’s going on, right?” 

Ossi looks so caught off guard I would laugh if it wasn’t for something so terrifying. “O-Only bits an’ pieces! I’m not from here so what I ‘ave may be outdated, but…” He looks out the window. “I think the reason a rock monster attacked is because a person was akumatized.” 

“You said that before, what’s an Akuma?” I decide to push, I have to know who or what I would be facing in the foreseeable future, if there is one. 

“Akumatisation is the power of the Butterfly Miraculous. It’s Holder can detect strong emotions and transform the person having them into super powered beings.” 

I look at him with wide eyes. “That’s… really powerful.”

“Mhmm, but ya can stop them, that’s where Ladybug comes in, good thing I saw her in the magic mirror, now that she captured and purified the Akuma everything should be back to normal.” 

My heart stops, and I fumble with the plate I’m holding, nearly sending it crashing onto the floor. 

“Woah kid! Are you okay?” My Kwami asks, alarmed. 

“I’m fine! I think I’m fine! It’s just.” I slot the plate onto the dishrack to stall for time. “Umm… What does purifying the Akuma look like?” 

“Oh, I dunno, prolly something magical lookin’, why?” 

“Well… I don’t really remember Ladybug… doing that…?” I admit sheepishly. 

Ossi looks at me in shock. “Ya  _ what _ !?” 

The TV blares in the background, “BREAKING NEWS” displayed brightly on screen before showing the news anchor. 

_ “Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our three new superheroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Faon Vert, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.”  _

“Th-This is…” I stare at the TV in horror, true to the news anchor’s words, multiple people are being turned into stone creatures, except they’re just standing there, for now at least. 

_ “These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed as to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?”  _ The news anchor continues. 

“Ossi… We didn’t capture the Akuma!” I say with creeping dread, how could we be so careless! 

Ossi looks similarly panicked. “This is bad kid; Akumas can multiply and infect others, if Stoneheart comes back, he can control ‘em!” 

“I can’t believe this! We fought so hard too…” I groan. 

“Yeah, can’t believe this Ladybug’s such a klutz.” 

I frown at the Kwami, poking him in the forehead. “Hey, she’s trying her best, I doubt anyone would be perfect at the start.” I look back at the TV. “She probably feels bad about it enough…” 

Ossi has the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry kid, didn’t mean to be rude.” The both of us look at the TV in tense silence, watching Parisians continue to be turned into stone creatures.

“What do we do now?” Ossi asks. 

I let out a sigh. “We wait until the Akuma shows themselves again, and when they do, we’re finishing what they started.” 

\---Time Skip to the Next Day--- 

“...This is unrealistic.” 

Groaning at the billionth complaint from my Kwami, I shoot him a glare. “Aren’t you the Kwami of Imagination? Where’s your suspension of disbelief?” 

“It broke when the children managed to hide from the Velociraptors.  _ Velociraptors  _ kid! Have ya  _ seen _ them?” 

“...No! No I haven’t!” 

“Oh, right. Well lemme tell ya, those children would’ve been-” 

“Alright I get it! No more dinosaur movies!” I cut him off. 

“What? Don’t you dare! I wanna see the ending!” 

Groaning again, I pause the movie anyways, declaring a bathroom break. I was supposed to have classes today, but Mrs. Rayne decided to cancel classes to stay home with her family (understandable, everything is so crazy right now outside), so I’ve been keeping true to my word and showing Ossi all known movie classics in the world (He speaks a lot of languages so that really widens the array). I haven’t watched a movie with someone that’s not my parents in a long while, and never really have the chance to just talk about the movie instead of listening to film/directing lectures, it’s nice… 

Then the volume in the entertainment room starts to pick back up, and I take back whatever I just thought. 

I kick the door leading into the room. 

Ossi screams, flying up with the remote in his hands ready to fight with it. “Who!? What!? Kid ya scared the daylights outta me!” 

“How…  _ Dare  _ you!” I whisper, betrayed. Noticing his confused look, I point at the screen. “How  _ dare  _ you resume the movie when I’m not back yet! Have you  _ not  _ learned proper ‘watching movies with company’ etiquette!?” 

“Ya know I haven’t! And what’s the big deal anyways ya said ya already watched the show ten times!” 

“ _ Fifteen _ times, but that doesn’t mean you can-”

“Kid wait shut up!” 

I raise an incredulous eyebrow, too caught off guard to even be angry. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean be quiet! Somethin’s ‘appening to the statues!” 

Widening my eyes, I ask Ossi to pass me the remote, pausing the movie and unmuting the other TV currently broadcasting a live feed of all currently known stone statues. 

The statues  _ have  _ started moving! Not only that, but they’ve begun rampaging through the city, throwing cars at innocent civilians and policemen. 

“The Akuma must be back, we need to stop the Stonehearts from hurting anyone else!” I say, reaching for my pen. 

Ossi lets out a whoop of excitement. “Now  _ that’s  _ what I’m talkin’ about! Let’s kick some Akuma-” 

“Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

“WOOO ALRIGHT!” I can’t help but yell in excitement, that was  _ exactly  _ how some people in TV shows transform and I’m honestly so excited that I could even  _ do  _ it, let alone actually fighting monsters with it, maybe this isn’t going to be so bad after all. 

Landing on a nearby building, I quickly take stock of the situation, currently a few of the Stoneheart Minis are in the middle of terrorizing a residential district. Quickly mobilizing, I leap down and grab a few civilians before jumping back up to the rooftop. 

“Just stay here alright? And don’t make any sounds.” I instruct them before jumping down and repeating. Soon enough the ground level district is empty save for the Stoneheart Minis and the destruction it dealt. 

I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead, even though I’m technically wearing a coat, I don’t really feel as hot as I think I should feel, which is a plus. “Okay, now where is Chat and Lady-”

A loud scream pierces my eardrums and I wince, right, I have super hearing. Tuning into the location of the sound, I realize that it’s coming from inside one of the nearby houses. 

_ “S-Stay away! Don’t come any closer!”  _ My eyes widen at the familiar sound, that was Mrs. Rayne! Leaping into action, I burst through the door and run towards another scream, turning into the kitchen I see a Stoneheart Mini walking intimidatingly towards Mrs. Rayne, her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter Juliette, both are cornered by the Akuma. 

“HEY! Digimon Ripoff!” I yell, grabbing successfully grabbing its attention. “Why don’t you fight someone who stands a chance? Like a piece of paper!?” 

The silence that follows that remark was humiliating. 

“You know. Cause, paper beats rock…” I trail off, gods it’s a good thing Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t here right now, I really need to work on my one liners...

“Whatever.” I growl, sticking my blowgun under the table and flipping it over at the monster, taking advantage of the distraction to run towards Mrs. Rayne and Juliette. 

“Shh!” I say to them, grabbing them both and dragging them out of the room, the monster slowly gaining up on us. Picking up the pace and running towards the front door, almost there… 

As soon as we burst through the door and step onto pavement I crouch down and jump, dragging both Mrs. Rayne and Juliette towards the opposite roof, mere milliseconds before Stoneheart Mini crashes on to where we just were. 

“That was too close.” I mutter to myself before looking at the two civilians. “Are you okay Mrs- umm, random citizens?” 

“We’re fine, thank you, Faon Vert.” Mrs. Rayne replies. 

“Anytime, it’s the least I could do.” I mumble, giving both of them a once over for any injuries, nodding to myself when there’s none before looking over the roof to the Akuma…

Who has disappeared. 

“What the…” I concentrate on my hearing a little bit more, they’re heavy monsters, so their footsteps should be really easy to- 

“FAON VERT?” A loud blaring voice nearly deafens me. 

Letting out a yelp, I quickly jump to the side to see Juliette standing near me, equally startled, staring at me with wide eyes. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” She exclaims. It’s the first time I’ve actually seen Mrs. Rayne’s daughter in real life and not pictures, she has short auburn dyed hair and freckles, accompanied with light brown eyes.

I take a deep breath to calm down, toning down my hearing. “It’s fine, I’m still getting used to these.” I smirk, pointing to the ears on my hood. 

The girl smiles back, relaxing a little. “I want to thank you again, personally, you saved my life... and my mom’s!” She adds at the last second, gesturing wildly at Mrs. Rayne who suspiciously has her back turned. 

“It really is no problem...” I mutter again, feeling a little awkward now at being thanked twice, Stoneheart Mini must be long gone by now, and I have no idea where the original one is… 

“And I know this is kind of sudden, and it’s probably the adrenalin of nearly dying and all, but can I maybe treat you to coffee? You know since I owe you one, and-” 

“That’s it!” I exclaim, quickly pulling out my weapon and pressing a button, Ossi mentioned that it could also act as a television, turning on the news channel, it shows the original Stoneheart currently walking towards the Eiffel Tower. 

Strapping the weapon back to my back, I give Juliette an apologetic look. “Sorry for interrupting you, but I need to go help my teammates…” As soon as I say that, her expression takes a turn for the worse, almost like I just stabbed her, I can’t help but panic at the reaction. “A-Actually, I don’t drink coffee, but, I guess tea wouldn’t hurt…?” 

Juliette brightens up significantly after that, nodding enthusiastically. “That would be great!”

I smile, she must be the kind of person to show appreciation through gestures rather than words. “I’ll visit you when I can, gotta jump.” I say before leaping off the roof, running towards the Eiffel Tower. 

Landing in front of the Eiffel Tower, I look at the scene in reverence. The original Stoneheart has a civilian girl in each of its hands, helicopters surrounding it as it… I gulp, as it stands in the middle of the Eiffel Tower… 

Despite the extremely life threatening situation I’m in, I shudder with excitement. It’s… It’s real life King-

“Faon Vert, you made it!” Ladybug interrupts my thoughts as she and Chat Noir land beside me. 

“Heya Ladybug, Kitten.” I tease, laughing a little at his indignant huff, but the blond does a double take when looking at my face. 

“You look… different.” He squints, prompting Ladybug to look too, making me feel extremely self conscious. 

Her eyes widen as she realizes what it was. “Your eyes! It’s brown!” 

Chat gasps. “You’re right! It was blue when we first met!” 

I tilt my head in confusion, my eyes are brown now? I always have blue eyes, maybe the costume changes it time to time… 

“I demand my daughter's safe return!” The Mayor of Paris’ voice booms all around us, interrupting our conversation. 

“Daddy!” One of the girls in Stoneheart’s hands screams. 

The Akuma looks at the girl in question. “You know what? You’re welcome to her!” It yells before throwing the girl towards the Mayor, the three of us let out a gasp, but Ladybug reacts first, jumping towards the falling target and catching her just in the nick of time. 

Both Chat and I let out huge sighs of relief, I really need to work on the ‘not be paralyzed in fear’ part of being a superhero too. 

The two of us land next to Ladybug as she releases the girl, who immediately runs into her father’s arms. 

“We’re clear to attack!” A policeman standing on a barricade commands, the national guards taking aim at the monster. 

Ladybug holds her hands out. “Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!” 

The policeman doesn’t budge, glaring at Ladybug. “I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!” I internally wince at his words, he doesn’t need to straight up eviscerate Ladybug like that… 

As expected, Ladybug visibly flinches, looking at Chat and I with dejected eyes. “He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's Akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…” 

“Hey.” I nudge her lightly with my shoulders, giving her my best smile. “We all make mistakes, but that’s how we get better. Besides, without you, who would save the Mayor’s daughter?” 

Chat Noir grabs her by the shoulder. “I hate to admit it, but he’s right.” He says without much heat to his words, I give him a lighthearted glare but he ignores me, spinning Ladybug around to face the Mayor and her daughter. “Without you, she'd no longer be here. And without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust us on this. Okay?” 

Ladybug blinks, and gives me a questioning look too, I give her an overly serious, sagely nod, standing beside Chat, causing her to giggle. “Okay!” She says, finally smiling like a real superhero. 

A loud groan interrupts our bonding moment, turning around, Stoneheart appears to be in pain, hacking out coughs before finally, a kaleidoscope of black butterflies bursts out of his mouth, forming the face of a man I’ve never seen before. 

“People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.” The butterfly image declares. 

“Hawk Moth?” The three of us say in shock. 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!” 

“What am I, a mushroom?” I grumble, crossing my arms indignantly. 

Ladybug however, starts clapping (can clapping sound condescending or is it just her?), walking towards the butterfly image. “Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!” She jumps towards Hawk Moth. 

“Time to de-evilize!” She shouts, swiping her yo-yo across the many Akumas, Hawk Moth lets out a pained yell as all of his butterflies get trapped in her weapon, until none is left. Ladybug stands where Hawk Moth was, looking at the cameras. “Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Faon Vert will do everything in our power to keep you safe!” She clicks on her yo-yo, and the purified butterflies explode out, flying everywhere in a shock of white. 

Immediately the entirety of Paris erupts in cheers at their brand new heroes. Even I can’t help cheering a little. 

Chat Noir takes a different approach, looking at Ladybug with silent admiration. “Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.” He mutters, clearly opting to play the part of a smitten superhero, a little cliché in my opinion, but I guess someone has to play the part. 

Suddenly Stoneheart animates again. 

“Help me!” The other victim screams from his left hand. The three of us immediately mobilize, landing in front of the Akuma. 

“You’ll never take Mylène from me!” He jumps onto the wall of the Tower. “Come to me, my stone beings!” He orders, climbing up the side, the Stoneheart Minis climbing up the levels beneath us. 

“We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.” Chat Noir asks. 

“Yes, but we know where the Akuma is.” Ladybug replies. 

I look up at the main Stoneheart. “In his clenched fist, right? I think it’s the hand he’s using to hold Mylène in…” 

Ladybug nods now. “We know he’s in love with her…” She thinks for a moment before letting out a gasp. “That’s it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.” She exclaims before following Stoneheart. 

Chat and I stare at each other in confused silence. I give him a shrug. “I guess it’s like last time, we just hafta trust her.” 

“Something tells me that this is how it’s gonna be from here on out.” The blond muses, proceeding to jump up the Tower, following Ladybug with me right behind him. 

The three of us climb up the tower with haste, each of us using a different approach with Ladybug’s yo-yo that acts as a grappling hook, Chat Noir’s feline-like wall running abilities and me just jumping from one beam to the other. At the top of the tower, Stoneheart is surrounded by helicopters, Mylène helpless in his clutches. 

“This is… exactly like the movie… But with  _ superheroes _ !” I can’t help but fanboy over the situation, we better succeed, I would prefer to keep this memory a happy one. 

Landing on the roof platform with Chat Noir, Ladybug takes it a step further and stands on the tip of the tower itself. 

“Help, I’m scared of heights!” Mylène shouts. 

“Everything’s gonna be alright!” Ladybug shouts back. 

Stoneheart lets out another roar, the helicopters actually flying back in fear. I nearly jump out of my skin when another rock hand slams onto the railing behind Chat and I. The two of us immediately jump back, weapons at the ready. 

“How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?” The blond yells at our leader. 

“By using our powers! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug activates her ability, ladybugs flying out of her yo-yo and creating a parachute in her hands. 

Internally questioning the actual specifics of her ability, I suddenly feel a rocky hand grab my leg and yelp, a Stoneheart Mini throws me in the air, along with Chat too apparently, according to his screams. 

“Sticks can be used as umbrellas, Mind’s Eye!” I quickly activate my ability, the stick turning into a bright green umbrella as I open it, gently floating back to the ground as Chat Noir grabs a pipe, spinning around before landing on his feet. 

“Huh, I suppose I could’ve done that too…” I mumble, a little embarrassed, Chat gives me a smug look before looking back at Ladybug. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing!?” He yells up at her. 

“We’ll find out soon enough!” Ladybug then winds up her yo-yo, launching and wrapping it around Stoneheart’s arm and shoulder. “His hand, get ready!” She yells before pulling, slowly forcing the Akuma’s hand and Mylène closer to Stoneheart’s face before the two of them kiss. Surprised, the stone monster lets go of Mylène and the item, the former still gripping tightly on the monster’s hand while the item starts falling. 

I immediately leap down the tower, diving towards the crumbled rock. Approaching it, I quickly bat the rock back up to Ladybug, before opening my umbrella again as I slowly start to descend to the floor, that’s my job done I suppose. 

“Home run!” I hear Ladybug say as she grabs the rock, a black butterfly flies out of it as she activates her yo-yo. “No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. De-evilize— Huh?” Frowning at her sudden surprise, I look up, and promptly feel my heart stop. 

Stoneheart had turned back into his human form, and both him and Mylène started falling from the top of the tower. 

Cursing, I start to jump up the tower again, but thankfully I don’t seem to be needed. Ladybug jumps down from the tower, grabbing onto Mylène and capturing the Akuma at the same time, deploying her parachute as the two of them start floating down. Chat goes after the boy, activating his Cataclysm to create a rusted pipe out of the Eiffel Tower, hanging from it as he grabs the boy. 

I decide to continue jumping up anyways, landing on the rusted pole to look at Chat and the de-evilised target. 

“Want an express ticket down?” I ask, smirking a little. 

Chat huffs before looking up at me, eyes widening. “Your eyes, they’re blue again!” 

“Huh?” I tilt my head in confusion, feeling a little annoyed that I can’t confirm this for myself right now. “I guess, when I activate my Mind’s Eye it turns blue? Who knows…” I end up shrugging, I’ll have to double check this when I go home. 

Chat and the de-akumatized victim end up accepting my offer, the two of them clinging onto me as we float down with my umbrella. Landing on the floor, the two of us help the boy walk towards Ladybug, before a large wave of ladybugs swarm us, flying around everywhere in the city and repairing all the damages. 

“Woah… Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Chat asks no one in particular. I nod beside him, mouth agape. 

“Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… Miraculous!” Ladybug exclaims, the ladybugs energizing even more as it spreads all around Paris. 

Watching Ladybug console Mylène and the boy, I turn to Chat. “I guess we’re going to be partners from now on, or… co-workers? Under the leadership of One Dynamite Gal Ladybug.” 

The blond gives me a confused look and I sigh internally, does no one watch movies anymore? 

Suddenly my Miraculous beeps, giving it a look, I realize that I have very little time before I change back! 

“I gotta jump, till we meet again Kitten.” I say finally before leaping off to the nearest rooftop, running back home as quick as I can. 

\---The Next Day--- 

Heavy rain has been pouring the entire day today, usually I would be taking advantage of the precious peace to read a couple books in the library. However my concern for everyone the day before during the attack had me traveling to and fro as Faon Vert, checking to see if everyone is okay, this is my last stop. 

“So this is a school…” I mutter to myself, standing over the roof and watching everyone walking to their cars, waiting for the right person. Finally, Juliette leaves the school, a transparent umbrella in her arms as she walks to Mrs. Rayne’s car, showing up to school is a good sign, no signs of trauma like sleep deprivation, skittishness or anything at a glance, that’s a relief. I’ll probably wait a while before getting tea with her, give her some time to unwind, maybe we can become friends too by the end of it. 

“Hey.” A random voice got picked up by my super hearing. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.” The voice continues. 

_ He sounds cute.  _ I smile, lying back on the roof to avoid being seen, turning off my super hearing, the conversation sounded private, so it wouldn’t be polite of me to eavesdrop like that. Instead I look up at the sky, my eyes protected from the rain by the hood covering my face. I can’t help but sigh happily, who knew that I would be lying on a rooftop, miles away from the comforts of my own home to enjoy rain again, how long has it been… 

Hearing a car drive away, I decide that it’s safe to look out again, seeing someone under a dark umbrella walk away from school. I wait a moment before landing on the floor, looking at the main entrance to the grand building, I wonder if I would ever be brave enough to enter here on my own… 

“Faon Vert?” 

Jumping at the voice, I spin around to see an elderly man with an umbrella looking at me with knowing eyes. 

I smile at him. “That’s me, do you need help with anything?” 

“Oh not at all, I just wanted to meet you in person, your presence had indeed been a surprise, but a welcomed one…” He explains so cryptically that I can’t help but narrow my eyes a little. The old man ignores my look, spinning around and walking away. “They say friendship doubles your joy and divides your sorrows. Be sure to look after yourself, and your teammates.” He finishes before walking away. 

“Well, duh, I guess…” I trail off, tilting my head in confusion, should I stop him, or… 

Whatever, he doesn’t seem evil, and if this is a movie I’m sure I’ll meet the mysterious old man again, sometime soon, hopefully… 

Leaping off towards my house, I feel the rain pouring against me, the dull scent of earth and the sound of the rain drops like a mellow harmony soothing my worries. 

If I keep going like this, can Julian one day step out on his own too…? And for the first time in a long while… I truly believe he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Julian became a superhero, of course not all of his story is revealed yet, that will come in the tiniest servings chapter by chapter, or maybe I'll just dump it all in one, haven't thought that far yet... Anyways we'll be getting back to the weekly updates now. Hope it'll be worth the wait! 
> 
> Happy New Year again to everyone who stumble across this, see ya in the next chapter!


	7. The Pharaoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, is anyone already as tired of 2021 as I am? No? Well dang... 
> 
> Anyways here's a chapter.

\---Julian’s POV---

_ “Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.”  _ The video on my laptop displays one of my classmates Alya on the hunt for anything Ladybug. Since discovering the Ladyblog, Ossi and I have been binging all of her past livestreams, not going to lie, her determination can rival even comic book reporters. 

“Why can’t we find out each other’s identities anyways? All we have on are just masks.” I ask my Kwami, who was digging into a mountain of bread before poking his head out in thought. 

“Hmm. I dunno kid, prolly some weird Kwami magic mumbo-jumbo. All I know is unless someone sees ya transform into or out of Faon Vert, they’ll likely never connect you to ya superhero persona.” 

_ “Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life? Woah!”  _ Alya’s excited voice interrupts our discussion, I look at her new discovery with wide eyes.

“What if they got evidence?” I ask nervously. 

“Yeah that’ll do it.” Was Ossi’s response. 

\---The Next Day--- 

“Only Khafre’s pyramid retains part of the original casing of gleaming white limestone, which came from Tura near Cairo. The three pyramids were built at the command of the Dynasty IV kings, who worshipped the sun god, Ra.” I read aloud to myself, reading my history textbook for the test tomorrow. 

I jump at Ossi suddenly flying in front of me. “Kid, I love ya and all but you’ve been studying since last night, ya hafta take a break.” 

I let out a groan, “But this test is important! And my parents want me to pass it…” 

Before Ossi can reply, a notification pings on my laptop, showing that Alya is having a surprise livestream on her blog. Giving into temptation, I click the link, a short break wouldn't hurt…

_ “OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug, Chat Noir or Faon Vert! This is insane!” _ Alya’s voice accompanies the video of an Egyptian looking Akuma, currently using some kind of psychic power to grab a weird looking staff off its pedestal, its face changing into a classic pharaoh look. 

“Woah, face changing, why can't cha costume have somethin’ cool like that?” Ossi floats next to me, talking with his mouth full. 

“No time for that, we need to go.” I grab the pen out of my pocket. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

Landing in front of the Louvre, I barely jump as Chat Noir lands right beside me. 

“Heya Kitten! You know seeing you near the Louvre kinda reminds me of cat burglars...” I comment cheekily, Chat rolls his eyes. 

“No time to talk deer, Alya’s in trouble.” Before I could complain about that lame joke again, Chat charges into the museum, leaving me in the dust. 

“W-Wait, I’ve never been in here before!” I yell, I was never really interested in history, so visiting a museum had never even been on my radar, and Chat's probably too far away to hear me now too. Trying my best to chase after him, I end up running around in circles, getting lost twice before groaning pathetically and resigning myself to looking at the directory for some help. 

“Egyptian... Egyptian…” I mumble, finger sliding down the list of the many many attractions before finally landing on what I think is it. Letting out a sigh of relief, I take off towards the Egyptian exhibit. 

Entering a nearby hallway, my run slows into a walk as I take in the many original artworks and artefacts on display along the walls, if they are original of course (probably not according to some movies). Walking closer to the exit, I nearly trip over myself at the sight of the blond boy currently sitting near the Mona Lisa. 

“Adrien?” I say in shock, the boy in question jumps before turning to look at me, holding a phone in his hands. 

“Faon Vert? You’re still here? Wait, where have you been?” Adrien asks incredulously, and I have to resist looking away in embarrassment. 

“Well, you see, I umm, I got lost.” I admit, Adrien stares at me for a second before snickering. 

“H-hey! This museum is like a maze, and I don’t do well with directions unless I study the floorplans.” I huff, offended, which only makes him laugh harder. 

Feeling my face heat up, I give him a light glare. “Yeah yeah laugh it up, anyways you need to get out of here, do you need me to carry you?” That shut him up real quick, as he looks at me with wide eyes.

“N-no thank you, I’m fine here, you go help Ladybug.” He insists. 

“Are you sure?” I ask again just to confirm, receiving a vigorous nod in return, I hold my hands up in surrender. “Alright alright, I’ll be sure to keep Ladybug  _ and  _ Chat Noir safe for ya, look after yourself fawn.” 

Quickly resuming my run, I finally arrived… In a completely empty Egyptian exhibit, letting out a frustrated groan, I turn around to see-

Chat standing right behind me. 

“Chat! Gods you almost gave me a heart attack!” I whine, clutching my chest before collapsing on the floor dramatically. Chat rolls his eyes again and nudges me with his foot. 

“As much as I enjoy the dramatics, Ladybug needs our help, don’t need you getting lost again.” I raise an eyebrow at what he said, but before I can say anything else Chat starts dragging me out of the exhibit. 

Landing in the exit, a bunch of weird green bubbles are floating around, the people in there seem to be moving much slower than usual, one of them looks to be running towards the exit, actually hold on, that kind of looks like-

“Hey, I think that’s Ladybug.” I point towards the bubble, Chat nods, grabbing his staff and slashing at it, immediately Ladybug resumes her regular speed, tripping over herself and into Chat’s arms. 

“Thanks for waiting around for me.” Chat smirks. 

Ladybug shrugs, taking off towards the stairs. “No problem! We’ve gotta find the hidden Akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl. Glad to see you joined us deer.” 

“Pleasure to be here Milady.” I greet, running beside them. 

“Hey!” I hear Chat complain. Feeling his glare on me, I stick my tongue out at him. “If she gets to use your nickname for me I get to use your nickname for her.” 

“Not now guys.” Ladybug silences us before peeking up the stairs, following her lead, I see over a hundred mummified civilians standing side by side, blocking our view to anything further in. 

“I can’t see the Akuma, or his captive.” I whisper, Ladybug proceeds to leap up to one of the rooftops, with us right behind her. 

“Over there!” Chat Noir points towards the Akuma currently holding Alya by the arm as she struggles to break free with her phone between her teeth, before noticing something on the papyrus. 

“Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!” Alya asks her captor. 

“Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!” 

“Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!” Alya asks with wide eyes, feeling just as shocked as the rest of us. 

Even Ladybug looks surprised at this. “Everyone  _ does  _ have a past they can learn from.” 

“Well, you don’t look a day over 3000.” Chat replies, smirking. 

I snicker, “Yeah, you have to tell me your skincare routine.” 

Ladybug flips her hair with a flourish, “Yeah well, with great age comes insights, that’s why I’m much wiser than the both of you.” Well can’t argue with that. 

Suddenly the Louvre’s pyramid next to the Akuma starts to glow, a beam of light shoots from the tip towards the sky, a group of dark ominous clouds swirling around it. 

“Ladybug!” Alya screams, now being carried by a few of the mummies to the pyramid. 

The three of us duck under the wall before we could be seen. “We’ve gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!” Ladybug says. 

“What should we do?” Chat asks. 

Ladybug stands up, assuming her ‘I’m the Leader now’ face. “You two hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.” As she starts running to the Pharaoh, Chat stands up too. 

“Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?” Chat asks indignantly, me still crouching in between them like a kid between arguing parents. 

“Because I’m the only one who can capture his Akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of all of us!” Ladybug explains, putting a hand on his shoulder before winking and resuming her run towards the Pharaoh, throwing her yo-yo towards another building and leaping to it. 

“I know you don’t really think that, but I’ll pretend you do.” Chat mumbles, my hearing picks that up and I look to him in confusion. 

“What are you talking about? You’re plenty brave.” I commend, Chat looks at me, surprised. 

“You really think so?” He asks hopefully, his doubt catching me off guard a little, I didn’t realize Chat Noir can actually feel insecure, especially when he’s so…  _ Chat Noir.  _

“Yep, braver than me at least, maybe even...” I pause, looking around in case Ladybug’s listening in from somewhere before whispering. “Maybe even braver than Ladybug herself.” 

Chat chuckles. “Thank you Faon, now let’s stop these monsters.” 

Chat and I leap towards individual lamp posts. “Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!” 

“Nailed it.” I snort, receiving a smirk from the blond. 

“Chat Noir! Faon Vert!” Alya yells, still held captive by mummified zombies. 

The Pharaoh glares at us with narrowed eyes. “Seize them!” He orders, the mummies splitting up and charging towards us. Thankfully they move really slowly, allowing us to jump from lamp post to lamp post without ever being caught. 

“Is that really as fast as you can go?” Chat taunts with me sitting on the lamp beside him, blowing raspberries and shooting a thumbs down at the Akuma. 

“Wait, this looks… like a trap!” The Pharaoh realizes too late as Ladybug swings toward Alya, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the roof. The Akuma quickly chases after them while Chat and I continue fighting the mummies. 

“Chat, look out!” I yell as a group of mummies carry a car and hurl it towards the blond. 

“Sticks can be used as Vaudeville Hooks*, Mind’s Eye!” My blowgun quickly grows into a longer stick with a large hook at the end. Immediately I throw it towards Chat, hooking it around his waist and yanking him towards me. 

“Guys, this way!” Ladybug calls for us. Chat and I take off towards her and the bus she’s standing on, sliding under it as the superheroine lures the mummies into the bus, exiting from the other set of doors and shutting it. Chat and I stick our weapons underneath the bus and push, knocking it over in one go. 

Climbing over the bus to meet with Ladybug, she worriedly looks at Alya being carried away to the dark clouds. “We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!” She says before all of us charge towards the pyramid until The Pharaoh intercepts us again. 

“You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!” The Akuma’s mask suddenly changes into a jackal, beams of light shooting out of his eyes as he fires it at us. Quickly Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Akuma and pulls, restraining him as Chat and I vault behind him, Chat running ahead while I hook the Akuma as well, restraining him on both sides. 

“Horus, give me your wings!” The Akuma shouts, mask changing again as he takes off into the air. Ladybug and I share one frightened look before being pulled into the air by him. 

As the Akuma flies directly to the dark clouds, Ladybug retracts her yo-yo to land on his back while I stay hanging pathetically beneath him. Ladybug yanks the pendant from the Pharaoh's neck, but fumbles with it, the pendant spills off her hands, falling to the ground.

“Chat! Faon! The pendant! That’s where the Akuma is!” Ladybug screams.

“What!?” I ask with wide eyes, reaching wildly for the pendant, missing it by millimeters as it continues its fall. Letting out a curse, I quickly deactivate my Mind’s Eye as the hook disappears, free diving towards the pendant.

“Faon be careful!” Is the last thing I hear before I realize that I have no way to break my descent, quickly angling myself so that I land on my feet, the floor cracks from the force as I collapse onto it, holding in a shout as an unbelievable amount of pain shoots through me. 

“Faon!” I hear both Chat and Ladybug shout, landing beside me, but before they could do anything else the Pharaoh drops in front of us. 

“Sekhmet, give me your strength!” His mask changes again as he creates a shockwave, which knocks the three of us away from the pendant, I finally let out a pained gasp at the unexpected pressure. 

“Faon, are you okay!?” I hear Chat yell. 

Letting out a strained laugh, I try to stand. “I’m fine, sorry I was a little bit stupid there…” Feeling Chat’s arm slide under me, helping me up, I can finally meet his glare head on. 

“Yeah you were, why-” 

“Ladybug, save me!” Alya’s voice interrupts his inevitable berating, thankfully. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug activates her Miraculous, ladybugs flying around her before creating a polka dotted box in her hands. 

The superheroine looks confused. “A Ladybug outfit?” 

“ _ That’s _ our last hope?” Chat judges, I flick him behind the ear, laughing a little at his surprised face. 

“Don’t… don’t doubt the Lucky Charm…” I grin before wincing again, even with the superpowers I would not recommend falling like that. 

“Chat, look after Faon, I got this.” Ladybug instructs after some thinking. 

“Roger that.” 

“Wait-” I yelp as Chat suddenly grabs me and jumps away from the mummies and Ladybug.

I try my best to break out of his grip, but with a hand holding a stick that acts as my Miraculous and the other trying its best to maintain balance I couldn't really do much. 

Finally we land on a rooftop and he slowly lowers me to lean against the door. 

“Chat I’m fine, you need to help Ladybug.” I whine, Chat simply shakes his head. 

“No can do, who’s to say that you won’t just join us after I leave?” 

I narrow my eyes at him, trying not to blush at being predicted so easily, choosing to let out a huff instead. “I thought you would’ve enjoyed me not being there to annoy you and your bugaboo.” 

“Not like this- Wait, is that what you really think of me?” Chat asks, sounding… really hurt?

“What? No! Not at all, well, maybe? Okay, hold up.” I try to sit up, hissing at the sudden pain but not stopping. Chat looks worried, moving to push me back but stops when I glare at him. 

“I don’t think of you like that, but sometimes you glare at me whenever I say something, or when I’m just standing too close to you two, especially Ladybug, like you don't even want me to be around." I curl up a little, ignoring the additional pain from said movement. “I didn’t really mind, cause I get it… you know, I can be a bit too dramatic sometimes, or childish, which, I’m told can be extremely annoying.” I try to joke at the end, even though I was free to express myself as much as I want as Faon Vert, talking about my real identity always brings me down. 

“That’s not-” Chat’s starts to say with wide eyes, but gets interrupted by a swarm of ladybugs overwhelming me. Slowly I feel all the pain leave my system, back to when I first transformed, my Miraculous beeps insistently showing that I have less than a minute left before I transform back. 

“I need to go, check if the person Akumatized is alright, for me? Please?” I mumble before taking a running leap off the roof, heading straight back to my room. 

\---Later that Night--- 

_ “Thanks Ladybug, But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?”  _ I watch Alya ask Ladybug in her blog, posted minutes after the superheroine  _ single-handedly  _ defeated The Pharaoh (seriously, her brain should be a national treasure).

_ “Um, much older than a high school student, that’s for sure!”  _ Ladybug responds before quickly swinging away. Pausing my video, I look at Ossi pretending to be dead next to me. 

“Ladybug is probably not five thousand years old, well, her Kwami might be, but the person they’re with shouldn’t be  _ that  _ old.” I muse, patting Ossi on the back, receiving another groan. I roll my eyes and pull out another slice of bread from my desk and plop it in front of him. Quickly he pounces on it like a lion on its prey. 

“Who knows kid, she doesn’t look that old to me, but Kwami magic messes with ya a lot.” Ossi replies, too distracted with his meal. I continue the video. 

_ “Don't you wanna know how old I am?”  _ Chat Noir asks, giving the camera a sly grin. 

_ “In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.”  _ Alya points out. Looking at his ring in shock, Chat quickly spins around and runs away, Alya laughing in the background. 

Snickering, I rewind the video to take a screenshot of Chat’s face, saving the image to my images folder. 

“Gettin’ creepy there kid.” My Kwami judges, looking at my folder of pictures and videos, most of them I collected from the blog or pictures taken by civilians. 

“Oh shush, I’m just keeping them as memories, it’s likely that we’ll never see each other again once Hawk Moth is defeated…” I say sadly, flipping through what I have so far, next time I’m going to get a group photo with them, if they would let me of course. 

Arriving at a particularly funny video of Chat flying through the air after his first meeting with Stormy Weather, I can’t help but snicker. “Are all Chat Noirs normally this smooth?”

Ossi takes one look at my monitor before bursting into laughs. “Lemme tell ya kid, of all the Chats I’ve met, not one of them can resist a good pun.” 

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. “So all the Chats are similar then?” 

“Eh, there are some basic similarities between them, all Miraculous Holders do, but all of ‘em are special in their own way.” Ossi explained. 

“Hmm, what about Faon Verts? I mean I’m probably not your first choice if you can help it, but just... am I doing the name justice…?” I ask a little hesitantly, why am I even asking? I don’t think I can handle being told I wasn’t good enough. 

Ossi glares at me for a moment before considering something. “Lemme tell ya a secret kid.” He says, beckoning me to come closer, looking around before whispering. “You’re one of the best Faons I’ve had.” 

Quickly feeling a blush overtake me, I sit up straight, staring at my Kwami incredulously. “Th-That’s not possible! You’ve been alive for centuries!” 

“Much longer than centuries.” 

“Exactly! You have so many Faons to compare to, and I’m just… I’m just…” I let out a sigh. “I’m just me…” 

Ossi flies up and lightly headbutts my cheek. “That’s whatcha get for askin’ questions with answers ya won’t accept yet. I told ya the honest truth, and one day you’re gonna see it too, mark my words.” He says finally, before floating to his side of the bed, apparently done with this conversation. 

“You clearly haven’t seen how much I messed up during the fight with The Pharaoh.” I grumble. 

“Mmmhm.” 

“I’m serious Ossi, you can’t just say these things haphazardly.” 

“I know what I said.”

Blushing heavily, I sputter out an excuse before rushing to the bathroom, washing my face to cool it down a little. Ossi isn’t making sense, there’s no way that  _ I  _ belong with the other, much better Faons, there’s just no way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian still isn't as used to the superhero stunts yet. Unlike Chat Noir who actually attends combat classes as a civilian, or Ladybug who just needs to believe in herself, Faon Vert had been staying in his home and laughing at the thought of higher level exercises for years, so he's still going to be a newbie even with the superhero powers. 
> 
> *Vaudeville hooks are an old theatre cliché where a long hook would reach out and yank lengthy and boring performers off stage, you can find loads of examples of it in cartoons. Julian knows this because he's a theatre and movie geek. 
> 
> Next up, an Akuma with a strong connection to Ladybug. 
> 
> See ya then!


	8. Lady WiFi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, I have something to admit, I am... not the brightest. 
> 
> You see when I showed a friend what I was doing these days, they brought up the issue that Faon's weapon is a little confusing to picture, so I went "Well I want it to be like a staff but also a ranged weapon and there are none." To which they replied with "What about a blowgun?", and I swear my face will forever have an imprint of my hand from how hard I face palmed at my own, weeks long brain fart. 
> 
> So because I'm way too nitpicky about things like this, I've retconned this and all previous chapters to give Faon Vert a blowgun instead of a staff/slingshot. Sorry for the confusion but I will literally feel uncomfortable if I keep writing staffshot after this revelation xD. 
> 
> ...If you're new to this story then just ignore everything I said in this because I will have updated all chapters before uploading this anyways, hope you enjoy!

\---Julian’s POV---

Landing into my estate’s garden and detransforming, I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Another job well done Os, let’s get some food.” Today’s Akuma attack wasn’t as bad, but I had crashed into the scene late because I needed to finish my classes first, something I can’t afford to skip unless I suffer the wrath of my parents. For some reason Chat Noir arrived around the same time I did too, which meant that Ladybug had to stall the Akuma all by herself for hours. 

“That Ladybug is a real stand up gal, ain’t she?” Ossi mumbles, weakly landing on the top of my head. 

Letting out a hum, I enter my kitchen from the garden door and open the cabinet with the croissants. “She is, I feel kind of bad that I couldn’t help her earlier, I didn’t think Chat Noir would be late as well…” Passing one croissant to Ossi and eating another one, I can’t help but frown at the thought of what I said to the cat superhero. 

“Kid ya have that face on again.” Ossi said with his mouth full, swallowing before continuing as he notices my confusion. “Whenever ya think about being a bad person ya make that face, do ya need me to headbutt some sense back into ya again?” 

I let out a sad chuckle. “No need for that, I’m just thinking about Chat…” 

“About you avoiding ‘im like the plague?” 

I wince. “Yeah, that…” If Ossi can find out in his subconscious suit form there’s no way Chat didn’t realize it too. 

“What’s the matter kid? It’s not like Faon Vert to avoid confrontation.” 

Letting out a groan, I lean back on my chair. “Yeah, but Julian avoids it, and the last time I talked to Chat I was more Julian than Faon, so this reaction is justified.” I finish, looking at Ossi’s confused face. 

“Sorry kid, ya lost me.” 

Groaning again, I stand up and trudge towards my room, leaving Ossi to his meal as I bemoan my new awkwardness with superheroes. 

\---The Next Day--- 

_ Why must locker rooms be so… open.  _ I think to myself grumpily as I quietly walk towards my assigned locker. It could be worse I guess, I’ve seen some lockers in the movies where it’s just along the hallways, at least this way the chances of being bumped into is significantly lower.

Quickly getting some of the books for my next class out of my locker, I turn around, planning to get the heck out of here immediately before I notice one of my classmates, Nino, slam into the locker near Chloe out of the corner of my eye. 

Quickly finding his bearings, Nino turns to Chloe. “Oh, uhhh… Ladybug! Look over there!” 

Looking to where he’s pointing, I see no polka dotted superheroine hiding on top of the lockers at all. 

“Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?” Chloe asks, probably not very appreciative of having her time wasted. 

Nino barrels on, as if reciting a script. “Uhh, well, that was… Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn’t she amazing?” Nino slowly inches closer to her. “I wonder who she really is.” 

Chloe says something, but I get distracted again when I notice Alya poke out from nowhere all of a sudden, sneaking towards the both of them and snapping a picture of the blonde’s locker. 

Suddenly Chloe’s friend, Sabrina, lets out a gasp. “Chloe! Alya’s looking in your locker!” 

Immediately everyone’s eyes were on Alya, and kudos to her for standing her ground, if it were me I would’ve crumpled onto the floor by now. 

“That’s a lie! I so was not!” Alya tries to defend herself but another classmate, Kim, plucks the phone out of her hands and tosses it to Chloe. 

“Hey! Give that back!” The reporter demanded, but her pleas were ignored. 

The blonde scrolls through the phone before giving Alya an evil smirk, revealing a picture of her locker that Alya took. “Who’s the little liar now?” 

Hiding behind the corner, I quietly watch as Chloe, Sabrina and Kim drag Alya towards the principal’s office, Nino completely left behind, looking a little dazed and confused. 

“Umm… Are you okay Nino?” I finally peek out of my hiding place to ask, startling Nino. 

“Woah dude! I didn’t know you were there! No worries man, I'm good.” He said, although he doesn’t sound like he meant it. 

I shake my head. “A-are you sure? I’m worried for Alya as well, do... do you know what happened?” 

Nino lets out a sigh. “Yeah I’m fine, Alya’s a little bit crazy today cause she thinks Chloe is Ladybug, and now that she’s caught Mr. Damocles is probably gonna suspend her.” 

“W-what?” I ask, shocked, whether at Alya thinking that Chloe is Ladybug or that she’s going to get suspended for taking a photo of a locker, I don’t know. 

“Yeah, Chloe’s probably gonna threaten to call her dad and the principal would roll over, not the first time it happened.” Before I could respond, the school bell rings, Nino gives me a smile. “Looks like we gotta go dude, see you in class.” He walks out of the room with the other students, leaving me standing there alone. 

“Ya alright there kid?” Ossi asks from inside my jacket. 

I fiddle with my jacket sleeve nervously. “Kind of… It just… it doesn’t seem fair that Alya is getting suspended…” 

“Well why don’t cha do somethin' ‘bout it?” 

I look at my Kwami with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“Well ya saw the entire story didn’t cha? We should bust into the principal’s office and show them who’s boss, be the key witness to Alya’s defendant.” 

“...Have you been watching crime dramas again?” 

Ossi flies out of my jacket and headbutts my face. “Ya watched it with me so ya know what I’m talkin’ about, let’s do this.” 

I take a deep breath. “You’re right, Alya needs support, I’ll just… head to the principal’s office…” 

“Good luck kid, I’ll be right here with ya.” 

Heaving a sigh, I slowly make my way up to the principal’s office, I’ll probably be late to class but if I get to stop a friend (are we friends? We’ve only talked once, when I practically fell on them.) from being suspended, it’ll be worth it. 

Hand raised to knock the door into his office, I gulp, maybe I should go in as Faon instead, he would know what to do. 

“Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!” Chloe’s shrill voice can be heard from within the room. 

“The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.” Replied Sabrina’s voice. I can’t believe they’re actually going to suspend Alya! 

Before anyone else could say anything, I decided to just rip off the bandage and open the door. 

“E-Excuse me!” I squeak, voice cracking at the worst possible moment. Suddenly feel everyone’s attention turn on me and oh gods there’s more people in here than I thought and they’re all looking at me now and I’m sure I’m not breathing oh no why did I even come in here in the first place-

“Julian?” Alya asks, wide eyed. 

Mr. Damocles clears his throat. “Young man it is quite rude to barge in without knocking.” 

Suddenly I feel Ossi bite my chest (what am I, a chef?), flinching from the pain but successfully snapping out of my spiral, I decide to just focus on the corner of the ceiling. “I-I know, it’s just, I… umm…” I fiddle with my jacket sleeve, trying to calm myself down, come on Julian, you’re a lawyer with life changing evidence, bursting into the court right before the verdict!

“I’m here to defend Alya’s wrongful and unjust suspension from the school curriculum!” Too much crime show! Too much crime show! 

Chloe scoffs. “What’re you even saying? And why would someone like you defend a loser like  _ her  _ anyways?” The blonde asks, sounding surprised and offended for some reason. 

“I-it’s just…” I stutter, before realizing that I was still holding the door open, walking in and shutting the door behind me to stall for time, I take a deep breath. “It’s just that I was there, and Alya didn’t do anything else except take a photo, a-and she’s sorry about that, right?” 

Alya still looked a little surprised but snapped out of it when I looked at her. “Right! Super sorry, won’t happen again Mr. Damocles.” 

Chloe didn’t look convinced, pulling out her phone. “I'm not sure that my  _ father  _ would share your point of view Julian.” 

That seems to put some fear in Mr. Damocles’ eyes. “Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation…” 

That doesn’t stop the blonde, as she clicks the call button and raises the phone to her ear. 

If it’s possible the principal looks even more scared than before. “Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.” 

Both Alya and I look at the principal in shock. Alya snaps out of it first. “What!? That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!” 

Mr. Damocles sighs, looking at Chloe who is smugly shaking her phone. “The school blog is hereby suspended as well.” 

“S-sir! That’s not-” I stop suddenly as I feet the glares of the other students in the room besides Alya, who is gripping her fists so tightly it's shaking. 

“She’s no superhero, she’s super-psycho!” Alya shouts before storming out of the room, me tripping over myself to chase after her. 

“A-Alya, wait!” I whisper-shout, classes are going on and I don’t want to distract anyone. 

Alya doesn’t listen, running out of the school with me hot on her tail. 

“Alya, y-you need to slow down!” I shout now that we’re outside but she continues to run, jogging down the stairs to the river. 

Grabbing the banister, I look down towards her to see that she was calling someone, and turn pale as a sheet when I notice a dark butterfly heading towards her phone. 

“S-she’s going to get Akumatized.” I whisper to Ossi, rushing to the stairs, Ossi flying out in front of my face. 

“No, it’s too late, ya need to find a place to transform.” 

“But Alya-” 

“Alya needs help from Faon Vert right now.” 

I let out a sigh of frustration, looking over to see Alya now standing up, phone already glowing purple. “You’re right, but I’m not happy about this…” 

Quickly finding a quiet place, I pull out my pen and point it towards my Kwami. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

Leaping towards the river, I groan as Alya is no longer there. 

“Where could she be…” I mutter, looking around before realizing-

She might actually try to attack Chloe! 

Rushing into the school, I quickly run towards my classroom, bursting into the door, stopping Ms. Bustier’s lecture as the students look at me with various degrees of surprise and awe. 

“Sorry to interrupt your class, but is everyone here accounted for?” I ask my teacher, snapping her out of her surprise. 

“Oh, umm, I was told that Alya is suspended, I sent Marinette to the principal’s office, and Julian is absent so far.” I nod, noticing that Chloe is still in the crowd, so where is- 

Suddenly the projector in class turns on, showing Alya’s akumatized form. “ _ I'm Lady WiFi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?”  _

_ “Uh… yes, it is.”  _ Mr. Damocles replies, clearly in danger, immediately I run out of class and charge towards the principal’s office. 

_ “So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!”  _ Alya’s voice can still be heard outside class, it’s probably being projected across all of Paris. 

_ “Yes, I was.”  _

Finally arriving at the principal’s door, I take a second to prepare myself to fight before kicking the door in, only to realize that the principal has been frozen, a stop button on his face, and standing in front of him is- 

“Ladybug? You’re here quick.” I tilt my head in question. 

Ladybug jumps and turns towards me. “Faon Vert! I could say the same for you.”

I snicker at catching her off guard for once. “Well, we can both keep our secrets I suppose.” 

Before the superheroine can reply, the video continues.  _ “For my next scoop, I’ll be taking you to meet the girl who’s been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!”  _ The Akuma promises, flicking a stop button to the principal, freezing him in place.  _ “Stay connected.”  _ She signs off, and the video disappears.

“I think the Akuma is Alya, she runs the Ladyblog.” I explain, mentally patting myself on the back for mixing a truth and a lie so flawlessly. 

Ladybug nods. “You’re right, but where would she be right now?” 

I let out a hum. “The livestream said she will be unmasking Ladybug…” I think for a second before snapping my fingers. “I got it! She’s probably going after Chloé Bourgeois.” 

Instead of being suspicious at how I know that, Ladybug joins me in my revelation instead. “Of course! Let’s go.” 

Following Ladybug leap from rooftop to rooftop, we eventually arrive at Le Grand Paris, one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris. Chat Noir is already perched on a nearby rooftop.

“Shhh.” Ladybug shushes me as she slowly creeps up toward Chat, normally I would be joining right along with her but I’m still in that precarious situation I put myself in between Chat and I. 

The blond hero, not realizing that we’re here, is looking at his staff’s screen intently. “What? This can’t be!” 

“Who’s being a sneaky kitty now?” Ladybug interrupts, standing right beside him. 

Chat jumps, looking at Ladybug. “Oh, Ladybug. But--” 

“Come on, you don’t actually believe she’s the real Ladybug.” Ladybug teases, pulling out her yo-yo and flipping the screen on and giggling. “Faon, you have to see this.” I wince at her calling for me. 

Chat visibly tenses up before looking back at me and I give him a weak wave. He turns back to Ladybug. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He sighs, before standing up and walking towards me. 

“Hey Faon.” Chat greets, smiling sadly, and something in me breaks a little at him finally calling me by my name now, of all times… 

“Hey Chat, um…” I look around for something to distract him with, maybe the Akuma will attack us out of nowhere, that’ll be great. 

The two of us stand around awkwardly for nearly a minute, Ladybug stuck with monitoring Chloe’s room for signs of danger.

I sigh, this is getting us nowhere, might as well just get it over with. 

“Chat listen-”

“Faon I-” 

The both of us stop and look away, feeling the blush slowly starting to take over my face. 

“Sorry, you can go first.” I hear Chat say, okay, I can do this. 

I take another deep breath, willing my blush to go down. “Chat… I’m sorry.” Watching as Chat’s face immediately snaps towards me, I continue on. “I’m sorry that the last time we talk I got a little bit too… personal, I shouldn’t have offended you like that, and I’m sorry if you felt like you were being guilt-tripped, it wasn’t my intention…” I explain, the last part only occurring to me now, which makes me feel even worse. 

“Faon, no, you didn’t offend me.” Chat assures gently. “You don’t have to apologize either, if anything I should be the one apologizing.” He takes a seat next to me, patting the empty space beside him, I slowly sit down next to him as he continues. “I didn’t realize that I was doing all those things you said, I guess my jealousy got in the way.” 

That got my attention. “Jealousy? Over what?” I ask, confused. Chat simply looks towards Ladybug and I widen my eyes in realization. “Oh! So the flirting wasn't just for fun? I thought you were playing the part...” I mumble, feeling a blush creep up my face again when Chat looks confused. “You know! Like, the flirty superhero! It’s a classic archetype in movies, or comics.” Noticing the blond’s confusion slowly growing, I panic a little. “I-I mean, you don’t have to worry about that, I’m not interested in Ladybug.” 

Chat looks a little relieved, but still suspicious. “Really?” He asks. 

I take a deep breath. “Yeah, really, I umm… I don’t really like girls, like that, anyways… it’s umm…” I cringe, first time coming out and it’s a C minus at best. 

Chat looks surprised at what I said anyways. “Oh! That’s cool, now I kind of look even more like a jerk don’t I.” He says, prompting a small laugh out of me.

“A little.” I say, laughing again at his pout, which makes him smirk a little. 

“So… we’re good?” Chat ask, reaching out a hand. 

I pretend to think for a while, not that I needed to, I was never mad at him in the first place. “Yeah, we’re good.” Grabbing his hand and giving him a shake, I smile at him as he looks caught off guard for a second before blushing, pulling his hand away from mine. 

After that the Ladybug, Chat and I take turns watching Chloe’s room for Akuma activities, talking about nothing really personal since Ladybug isn’t really a fan of sharing details like that readily. 

“We got WiFi!” Ladybug finally shouts, the sun already starting to set as the three of us jump off the building, heading towards the hotel room with haste. 

Suddenly Lady Wifi’s face appears on all the screens on the buildings.  _ “Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!” _ the Akuma declares, peeling off Chloe’s Ladybug mask, seconds after, the three of us break into the room, surprising the Akuma. 

“Who are you?” She asks. The three of us look at each other for a second before Chat and I start making funny poses besides Ladybug, the superheroine rolling her eyes. 

Alya looks frustratedly at Chloe. “But I thought  _ you  _ were Ladybug!”

“Sorry to bust your news story.” Chat provokes. 

I nod, “Yeah, didn’t you learn not to always trust info from the internet?” 

The Akuma shakes her head. “You’ll be sorry.” She growls before swiping at her phone, immediately Chloe reanimates, running and tripping into the corner of the room. 

“Alya?” Ladybug asks worriedly. 

“Alya’s been disconnected. I’m Lady Wifi! News flash! Ladybug, let’s find out who you really are.” She declares, launching pause buttons towards Ladybug.

“Follow me!” The superheroine orders, dodging all of the Akuma’s shots before diving towards the door, Chat Noir and I right behind her, sharply turning towards the stairs, a pause button barely missing me as it hits the elevator. 

“What’s the plan?” I ask Ladybug as we start running down the many…  _ many  _ staircases. 

“She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!” Ladybug replies, stopping to let the rest of us pass and providing lookout. 

“No service, no power. Nice one, milady!” Chat says as he slides past her with me on his tail. 

Ladybug looks up for a second before dodging out of the way of another pause button. “We’ve gotta go lower!” 

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, the three of us assume our defensive stances. 

“Get ready.” Ladybug commands. 

“So, what do you do when you’re not Ladybug?” 

Both Ladybug and I look at Chat with befuddled expressions, although Ladybug was more exasperated than me, pinching her forehead. “Can’t you see we’re a little bit busy right now?” 

Snickering, I lean on my blowgun with both my hands, staring at Chat playfully. “What about you Chat Noir? Do anything in your free time?”

Chat smiles brightly at me “A cat like me enjoys the finer things in life, long walks on the beach followed by a nap by the fireplace, what about you?” 

Before I can respond, Ladybug shushes us again, looking at the both of us exasperatedly. “She’s gone back into the hotel, come on!” 

As we run up the hotel again, all the doors we see so far have been locked by Lady Wifi. 

“Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in real life.” Chat suggests 

“Doubt it.” Ladybug says simply. 

I however felt a small sense of dread at his words. “Hopefully, we don’t.” I reply, I don’t want anyone to know that Faon Vert’s real identity can barely leave his house without breaking down. 

Chat looks like he has more to say about that, but thankfully the next door in our path is unlocked. 

“Get ready for an ambush on three!” Ladybug warns, all of us reeling back to prepare ourselves. “1,2,3!” 

Bursting into what seems to be a restaurant, a bunch of tables side by side and no one in sight, which is very fortunate. 

“So much for an ambush.” Chat Noir sighs. 

“Follow me.” Ladybug orders, leading us towards the tables. “Where is she hiding? And what’s up with all these phones?” 

As soon as she said that, a pink light burst out from one of the phones near us, Lady Wifi materializing, letting out a laugh before firing at us. 

“I thought! She wanted to! Get Ladybug!” I shout, wildly dodging around before accidentally stumbling into a table. Lady Wifi, taking advantage of this, fires a button at me, I quickly use my blowgun to lift up one of the tables to block the attack, barely managing to do so, but the force of the shot sends me crashing into the kitchen. 

“Faon!” I hear Chat shout from the restaurant. 

“I’m okay!” I yell, just in case the blond wants to chase after me for whatever reason. 

“You can’t get me!” I hear the Akuma shouts, and not long after, she runs into the kitchen, Ladybug hot on her trail. 

Quickly Lady Wifi turns around and fires a shot, it shoots right past Ladybug and hits the door, locking it shut. 

“Hold on in there Faon, Ladybug!” Chat shouts from behind the door. 

Ladybug lands beside me. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, let’s do this.” I insist, grabbing a nearby pot and flinging it towards Wifi, who phases through it like it’s nothing. 

It went on like this for a while, Ladybug trying to get close enough to attack her while I pelt her with any pots and pans that I could find. In the end both Ladybug and I saw the perfect opportunity, leaping towards the Akuma at the same time, but she immediately phased out, the both of us diving past each other as I slam onto the floor and Ladybug into the wall, cornering herself in the kitchen. Before I could get up, I felt lock buttons hit both of my hands, pining me to the floor face down. Ladybug lets out a gasp, probably in the same predicament, even though I couldn’t see them. 

“Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!”

“Why would anyone care about our identities if we’re saving people!” I yell, struggling against my binds. 

There was a tense silence for a moment, before Wifi lets out a frustrated groan. “Why doesn’t it come off!?” 

“Uhhh, because it’s magic?” Ladybug retorts, me still struggling against my binds. 

“Hmmph, well second time’s the charm.” Is all I hear before the locks around my hands disappears, quickly spinning around, I yelp as Wifi sits on my stomach, hands immediately grabbing my mask, yanking at it as hard as possible. 

“Ow ow ow ow ow!” I whine pathetically as the mask stretches the skin around my face. 

She doesn’t seem to be stopping, pulling at my face harder and harder before out of the corner of my eye I see the service elevator open next to me, Chat Noir hangs out of it. 

“You’re out of minutes Lady WiFi!”

Wifi looks at Chat and rolls her eyes. “Aww, how romantic. Tomcat’s come to save his love bug.” 

Ladybug scoffs, “I am not his love bug!” 

“And me too, I’m still here.” I whine again, looking at Chat with pleading eyes. Chat does a double take when he notices my current position, I feel my face grow red at the implications of the Akuma practically straddling me. 

“Chat…?” I ask, embarrassed and confused at his hesitation. WiFi suddenly leaps away from me, aiming her phone at Chat’s distracted form. 

“Oh no you don’t!” I yell, backflipping to stand in front of Chat, grabbing a nearby pot to defend against the attack, but the power of the shot ends up knocking both me and Chat Noir into the freezer before it slams shut. 

“Today is just not my day…” I groan again as sit up, “Chat are you-” 

“Faon don’t look! Close your eyes!” 

Immediately shutting my eyes as I stand up, prepared to fight with my eyes closed. “What! What happened!? Who’s hurt?” 

“My ring, I dropped it and detransformed.” 

“Oh…” I slowly feel my way to the wall and slam my forehead onto it, no Julian, if you don’t want them to figure out who you are, you can’t find out who they are, it’s only fair.

“Ohh, it’s so chilly in here.” Another voice out of nowhere made me jump. 

“Is, is that you’re Kwami Chat?” I ask. 

“Oh uh, yeah, Faon, meet Plagg.” 

I smile at the rushed introduction. “Heya Plagg.” I said before a sudden shiver courses through me. “Chat, Plagg, you two are probably cold huh?” 

“Oh uh, yeah I guess.” Chat replies. 

“Extremely.” Plagg joins in as well.

“Okay then, hold on.” 

Pulling out my blowgun, someone suddenly kicks the door from the outside.

“I’ll get you guys out of there!” Ladybug shouts from outside. 

“Thank you!” I yell back, running possible options that my weapon can turn into. 

“I got it.” I mutter, holding my stick in one hand. “Sticks can act as torches, on fire. Mind’s Eye.” Suddenly my blowgun shortens to the length of a regular torch, a bright green fire glowing at the top, letting out a sigh of relief, I turn around from the wall, eyes still closed. 

“Here Plagg, you can float near the fire if you want, Chat as well.” Scratching my head, I hold my torch out into the center of the freezer, thinking about how dumb I would look if no one is near the fire at all.

“Mmm… So cozy, good thinking.” Plagg compliments, making me smile lightly. 

“Sooo… You’re Ossi’s fawn, right?” The Kwami asks. 

I nod, smiling, although I’m still not sure if he’s watching me. 

“Well, when you see him again, tell him that he still owes me doubloons from the last time we met!” 

I frown a little, tilting my head in confusion. “Doubloons… Like, pirates?” 

“Gotcha! Gotcha!” Chat shouts, interrupting our conversation before shouting again “Claws Out!” 

Feeling a bright light fade from the inside of my eye, I slowly open them to see Chat Noir shivering in his classic superhero outfit. 

“Welcome back Kitten, want to cuddle near the fire?” I tease lightly, not bothering to wait for a response before pulling him closer. 

I gulp nervously. “Here…” I say softly, passing the torch into his hand.

“Faon, your Miraculous.” Chat exclaims, in awe as he holds onto it. 

I smile faintly, crawling behind him and wrapping my arms around his shoulder, hugging him from behind like how the people do when cold in the movies. “Ossi says that I won’t transform back as long as I give it to people I trust, and I trust you…” I whisper, feeling Chat shiver under me, probably still too cold. 

The lock on the freezer door suddenly disappears, opening to reveal Ladybug, looking confused at our current position before correctly assuming that it’s for the cold. 

“You guys okay?” She asks worriedly, I give her a small smile and a shrug, Chat looks at her earring as it beeps. 

“You both used your Miraculous, there’s not much time left.” He deduces, Ladybug and I nodding gravely, quickly helping Chat up, the three of us run towards the kitchen exit which also has a lock on it. 

“Open the kitchen door!” Chat tells Ladybug, but she shakes her head. 

“We can’t, microwave’s busted.” She explains, looking at the camera symbol before whispering her plan to Chat and I. 

“Got it.” We both say as I grab one of the pots and climb to the camera, sticking a tongue out before covering it with the pot. 

“I’ll go jam the wi-fi antenna.” Chat says, climbing back into the service elevator.

“Good luck.” Ladybug wishes before pressing the button, sending Chat towards the highest floor, shortly after that, a huge cloud of smoke bursts out from the elevator. 

Joining Ladybug by the door, we both wait in tense silence for Chat to succeed. 

Ladybug’s earring beeps again. “Hurry, Chat Noir…” 

I give her a tight smile, deactivate my Miraculous as it reverts back to its original form. “He’ll succeed, he always does.” I say confidently, not even flinching when it beeps as well. 

Suddenly the lock on the door disappears, along with the camera. Ladybug sends me a relieved look as the both of us charge out of the kitchen and towards the roof. 

Bursting out of the roof door, the both of us see the Akuma pining Chat down on the floor, phone raised in the air, laughing haughtily. 

Quickly Ladybug throws her yo-yo towards the Akuma, wrapping around her hand and pulling, dragging WiFi onto the floor, phone flying through the air. Bringing the blowgun to my mouth, I fire a shot, the bullet hitting the phone, cracking it, the Akuma flies out from it. 

Letting out a sigh of relief as Ladybug purifies the Akuma, I walk over the Chat who is busy dusting himself off. 

“Are you alright?” I ask, worried about not being there with him when fighting the Akuma, today’s fight has been much more difficult than the previous times. 

“I’m fine.” Chat responds, face slowly growing red. 

“Ladybug! Wow! Chat Noir and Faon Vert too!” The two of us turn to see Alya’s normal excited look. “Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!” 

Planning to wait for the interview, my Miraculous beeps to remind me that I actually don’t have much time left, Ladybug too. 

Chat notices this as well, looking at us worriedly. “We gotta go, you guys only got a minute!” 

Letting out a sad smile as I see Alya picking up her phone, the three of us run back into the hotel, quickly shutting the door behind us. At least she’s safe. 

Running into the lobby, Ladybug quickly calls dibs on the storage room, entering it and closing the door behind her, me trying to run past them, hoping to get on a rooftop or something to hide from everyone. 

Chat however quickly grabs the door and my hand, Ladybug and I staring at him in surprise. “Stay! I won’t tell anyone who you both are. Cat’s honor.” He lets go of my hand to place it on his chest, other hand raised as his ring beeps again. 

Ladybug gives him a sad smile, “Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.” She says before going back into the room, closing the door behind her. 

Chat lets out a sigh before turning to me instead. “What about you? Please.” He begs, giving me the wounded kitten look that strongly resembles that one movie… 

Resolution nearly crumbling, my miraculous beeps again before I realize that I literally have seconds before I turn back. “I’m- I’m sorry, but not now, not right now...” I say in a rush before taking off, not bothering to see if Chat is chasing me. 

Immediately jumping on a nearby roof, my Miraculous finally runs out, detransforming me as Ossi flops pathetically on my head. 

“Kid… Today was…” He groans as he flips over, I hum in agreement, giving him a few croutons I have stored in my pocket before slowly lying down on the roof, deep in thought.

“Are ya really gonna show him your real identity soon?” Ossi asks after inhaling a few of them. 

“I… I don’t know…” I sigh. I don’t like disappointing Chat, but it feels like whatever I do in this situation he’s going to end up disappointed anyways. 

“Well, at times like these humans gotta either follow their brain, or their heart.” Ossi says. 

I chuckle. “How about… neither?” Laughing lightly at his indignant grumblings about ‘not appreciating’ his wisdom, I transform back into Faon again, heading back home to take a much deserved nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like to think that all Kwamis have met each other one way or another in the past before for different adventures, and I finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean recently so I thought, eh why not. It's a pretty funny idea though, I wonder if it'll go anywhere *wink wink nudge nudge 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, see ya next chapter!


	9. Short - Wi-Fight the Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes a loooooooooooooooooooooooong sip of tea...
> 
> Ah... No Akumas in this one, but I thought it'll be cool to have some bonding moments. Hope you enjoy!

\---Julian’s POV---

“And at that moment, he wasn’t my big brother anymore. He was a part of me. That I had to let go of… Forever.” I look down, making sure to look and feel as sorrowful as I can. 

Hearing a soft sniff, I look up at Ossi with a smirk, the Kwami is knee deep in tissues, face streaming with tears. “Damn kid, that was powerful. You wrote that entire thing from a line in a sitcom?” 

Giving him a playful bow, I walk towards my glass of water and the script I had written out. “Yeah, I figured if some guy with great hair can do it, I can do it too.” I said, picking up my script, uncapping a highlighter with my mouth. “Although there are still some parts that could be improved…” 

“Kid, anymore perfect and you’ll drive the rest of the world to tears.” Ossi says, flying up to my head, reading my script with me. After Lady WiFi’s attack, I got into some trouble with my parents since I skipped half a day’s worth of classes that day, even if school was cancelled from the Akuma attack they were notified of my absence in class before that. As a result I’m now stuck at home for a week, suspended from school by my own parents with no internet or electronics (the staff were ordered to keep all of them, it’s possible when you can afford it). To be honest it feels more like a reward than anything, to be stuck in my house again, almost as if my parents just looked up ‘how to punish your kids’ and chose the most cliché option without any consideration. Although the no electronics and internet thing is kind of harsh, if I didn’t have Ossi here with me it would just be another lonely week of staying in the house library, again… 

Suddenly a loud piercing sound plays throughout the house, quickly diving off my chair and hiding behind the table, I peek out of it to check my surroundings. “What was that? Another Akuma attack already?”

Quickly reaching for my pen, Ossi flies in front of my face. “Kid! Kid! Calm down! It’s just ya doorbell!” 

“Oh, right yeah, I have those…” I mumble, blushing heavily as I slowly walk towards the intercom. Maybe the one of the staff forgot the remote and needed me to buzz them in, it is around the time for them to send me my homework for the day after all. 

“You can leave it by the front door.” I say through the intercom, pressing the button to open the gate before heading to the kitchen to get something to munch on while doing homework. 

Setting some water to boil and pulling out a tin of biscuits, there is a knock at my mansion’s front door this time. Raising an eyebrow at Ossi, who looks equally as confused, the two of us carefully make our way to the entrance.

Arriving at the front door, I regret not just looking at the security cameras at the gate before letting them in, why are they knocking instead of leaving the work by the door? It’s not like the staff here to go against what I say like that… 

Is it a burglar!? A… knocking on the door burglar?

Grabbing a walking stick I have laying around, I sneak to the front door like a hunter approaching its prey (Even if I’m feeling more like the prey at the moment). Maybe I can set up a bunch of traps around the house like that one boy in the movie, albeit this house might be a bit larger than his, probably not possible, even with a montage. 

Holding the handle, I slowly inch the door open, just wide enough for me to peek through the crack. 

“H-hello?” I said, looking through it only to see Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien smiling back at me. 

“Hello Julian!” They all say at once, and I quickly stand aside to pull my door open completely, I stare at the four of them with wide eyes. 

“What… What are you all doing here…?” I ask, confused, we were nowhere near close enough for a surprise visit right? That's almost sitcom levels of close. 

Alya smirks at me, holding up a folder. “We’re here to give you the materials for the latest project, wanna let us in?” 

I look at her in shock before hastily standing to the side, throwing my walking stick towards its container but missing completely. “Sorry! Please, come in.” Closing the door after the four of them enter, I lead them to the living room and grab the bunch of folders from Alya. 

“Thanks, umm… I’m going to put this in my room, can I… can I get you all anything to drink?” I ask, before receiving  _ way  _ too many requests, hopefully Ossi can help me out. “I’ll… I’ll be right back.” 

Breaking into a run as soon as I get out of their line of sight, I rush to my room and fling the folder in a random direction before rushing towards the kitchen, opening the fridge as I give a sigh of relief at the sight of a fully stocked refrigerator. 

“Doin’ good kid?” Ossi whispers from my pocket. 

I give him a small smile, pulling the drinks out of the fridge. “I’m fine, just really caught off guard, I don’t really even know what to feel about this yet…” 

“Well sometimes that’s a good thing, just act like ya normally would.” 

“I thought I was supposed to save the real me until they’re in too deep to run away.” I joke as I put all the drinks on a tray before walking back out to the living room…

The… empty living room? 

Looking around the room with wide eyes, I put the tray down on the table to rub my eyes before looking again, sure enough, no one is here. 

“Am… Am I finally going crazy…?” I whisper to no one in particular, before a shout can be heard from somewhere deeper in my house, followed by a loud crash.

“Well that can’t be good.” Ossi says from my pocket. Nodding in agreement, I take off towards the sound, but pause for a second to pull out the nearest first aid kid since it sounded like glass broke. Arriving at the blackbox studio my parents had installed, I peek in. Currently crouched in the center of the stage are the four troublemakers, a puddle of water in the middle as Alya and Adrien desperately tries to dry it up with the blond’s overshirt. 

“Hurry! Before Julian finds out!” Marinette’s panicked words can be heard from their chaotic whisperings. 

“Find out about what?” I ask, causing Nino and Marinette to scream, jumping away from the water like it’s on fire. 

“Julian! Hi! We can explain.” Marinette says terrified, Nino looking just as scared, Adrien and Alya still frantically trying to clean up. 

“Uhuh…” I reply dumbly, looking at the scene of the crime, the cup I had on the table here just now probably got knocked over and broke, the table is on its side too. 

“Umm well, you see! We were curious about your home, and we were only walking down the hallway when we saw the door to this room was opened! So we thought ‘hey, just a peek wouldn’t hurt!’” I try to stop her word vomit but Nino just takes over. “Yeah! This room is dope by the way, my house doesn't have a room like this, what's it called?” 

I tilt my head at the unexpected question. “Ah… It’s called a blackbox theatre… meant to provide actors and actresses flexibility with stage configuration and audience seating.” I explain, before looking at Adrien and Alya still panic cleaning. “You two really should stop, before you accidentally cut yourselves…” I warn, the two of them look at me sheepishly before standing up, the true extent of their mess visible to me now.

“What Marinette means is we were messing around and accidentally knocked over your table, we’re sorry.” Adrien apologizes, looking guilty. 

“Yeah! We didn’t mean it, please forgive us.” Marinette joins in, I feel a blush slowly creep up my face at the sincerity of it all. 

“I-It’s no problem, really. I would've been more upset if any of you had hurt yourselves cleaning up… You guys didn’t hurt yourselves right?” I ask, relaxing a little when they all shake their heads. However the stress comes back immediately when I realized that something that was on the table before is now missing. 

“Umm… Y-you guys wouldn’t have happened to see a bunch of papers on that table… did you…” I ask timidly, maybe it would be best if I don’t bring it up, but there are a bunch of suggestions I wrote on it that I need for rewriting. 

Watching Adrien, Marinette and Nino eyes shift to Alya, the blogger gives me a smirk as she pulls out a roll of papers from her back pocket. “You mean… this?” 

Letting out a sigh of relief, I reach for it. “Yes! That, thank you.” I reach for it, but it escapes my grasp just before I could touch it. 

“Hang on there mister, you didn’t tell me about your crazy talent to write scripts.” Alya teases. 

I stare at her in shock. “You… You read it?” 

“Only the first page, don’t want to spoil the surprise when you perform it.” 

I gape at her in even  _ more  _ shock. “You want me to...  _ perform _ ?” 

“Course I do, we’re friends aren’t we? And judging by how this room had its lights on before we got here, and a glass of water too, it’s not a stretch to think that you were practicing.”

Dang, she’s smart. Wait. 

“We’re... friends…?” I ask hesitantly. 

Alya gives me a smile. “Of course we are! Don’t think I forgot you heroically defending me at Mr. Damocles’ office. Plus I feel bad about you being grounded for skipping class cause of it, so here we are, to keep you company!” She declares. I listened to her explanation with wide eyes, I completely forgot about our encounter in the principal’s office.

“I… I see… thank you…” I mutter, giving all of them a small smile.

Alya pushes the script back into my hands. “Well then, now that that’s settled, lights, camera, action!” 

“W-what?” I feel my heartbeat picking back up, I scratch the back of my neck nervously. “Sorry, I just, umm… I don’t perform in front of others…” 

_ Not anymore.  _

“What? Why not?” The blogger pushes.

“I just… I-it’s just…” I stutter, feeling cornered, I don’t want to share the reason but what am I supposed to do to avoid this!? 

“It’s okay Julian, you don’t have to tell us, right?” Adrien reassures, looking at the others, Nino nods, Marinette nearly trips over herself nodding, and Alya lets out a gasp. 

“Adrien’s right! Sorry Julian! I didn’t mean to pry.” The reporter apologizes and I let out a relieved sigh, although a small part of me feels a little grumpy, wasn’t  _ I  _ the one who promised to look out for Adrien? Why are the roles reversed now? 

“It’s fine, maybe we can just… watch a movie…?” I suggest, looking at the four of them with wide eyes, a small bubble of excitement wells inside of me…

Until I remember a crucial detail. 

I wince. “Nevermind, forget that, we don’t have any TVs here...” 

“What? You’re saying you don’t have TVs in a house  _ this  _ big?” Nino asks in bewilderment. 

“Well, normally we would, but… They got removed, no electronics are part of the punishment…” 

The look the four of them have on made me realize just how sad that sounded. 

“You mean you’ve been living for a week without any WiFi???” Alya finally asks after the tense silence. 

I nod. “Yeah I guess, I suppose if you guys are interested we have a pretty great library, or- actually, wait!” I snap a finger before looking at Adrien. “Can you help me with something?”

The blond looks surprised at my request, but nods. “Sure Julian.” 

Giving him a smile, I turn to the rest. “You all can wait at the living room, help yourselves to the drinks I left there.” I look at Adrien’s overshirt lying on the floor soaked. “And you can leave the shirt here, I’ll notify the staff to clean it and have it washed by tonight.” 

Splitting ways with the group at the door, I show Adrien up to the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” The blond asks. 

“Torture chamber.” I say simply, snickering at the sudden shock look across his face. “I’m kidding, I remembered that I had something in the attic that might work for movie watching. Besides who installs a torture chamber on upper floors...” I mumble that last part to myself.

“You know, for someone so shy, you’re pretty sarcastic.” Adrien muses, I give him a weird look as I open the door to the attic. 

“I like to think everyone has hidden depths, even me.” I quip, truth be told the only reason why I can even talk to him like this was because he and his friends are in my home, a place that I’m extremely comfortable in, and talking to him as Faon Vert certainly helped too… 

“I wonder what’s yours, considering you aren’t weirded out by the things I’m saying yet.” I tease back, looking behind one of the many stacks of junk that was put in here for ‘sentimental reasons’. 

The blond gives an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, well I guess you can say I’ve had practice with that.” 

I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. “You know another nerdy recluse with a sarcastic side? You should introduce us sometimes, I’m sure we’ll hate each other…” 

“N-Not at all! I think you two are kind of similar, actually…” 

“Well I’ll just take your word for it…” I mumble, before finally finding what I came here for. A large white box way in the back of the room. “Found it!” I exclaim, lifting it up with a grunt. 

“That’s great! What is it?” Adrien asks. 

Smiling brightly, I hand him the box before reaching for another item. “It’s a projector that plays DVDs! I bought it a couple years ago for outdoor movie screenings, and this-” I pull out a long cylindrical metal case. “Is a screen that we can project it on.” I remember something again and cringe. “We probably should’ve picked a movie before coming here, now we have to double back to the entertainment room…” 

“Oh! That’s okay! I’ll carry these things to the living room, you can get the movie.” The blond suggests, smiling at me. 

I give him a wary look. “Are you sure? I asked you to come up so we can  _ both  _ carry these things, they’re kind of heavy…” 

“It’s no problem Julian, I may not look like it, but I’m actually quite strong.” He makes his point by lifting the screen with one hand and placing it on top of the projector box. “I’ll get going to the living room, see you there.” He continues before exiting, leaving me alone in the attic. 

I gulp. Huh, so that happened, who knew that being a model would make you so strong... 

I wonder if he would be able to lift  _ me  _ up… 

“Kid? Kiiiid?” 

I jump at the sudden voice. “What? What happened?” 

Ossi is suddenly floating in front of me, smirking. “I dunno kid, what do  _ you  _ think happened?” 

Feeling my face burn red, I stuff Ossi back into my jacket, ignoring his protests before power walking to the entertainment room. 

Okay, so no romance. I decided first, no way, in fact I’m probably watching too much of them recently. However that still leaves almost three quarters of the collection. 

Maybe a tragedy? 

I smile devilishly, it won’t be nice of me, but I’ve always wanted to cry with friends at a sad movie. Although they  _ did  _ take time out of their day to visit me, so I’ll save that experience for the future. 

Unless…

I show them a happy movie with a really cathartic ending, something so emotionally charged we all can’t help but shed tears of joy. 

Joy… Yes... This movie is the one. 

Walking back to the living room, I was surprised to see that everything had already been set up. The coffee table and chairs had been moved back, and replaced with bean bags from the black box studio. Adrien, Alya, Marinette and Nino have all made themselves comfortable, Alya and Nino sitting behind Adrien and Marinette, with Adrien in the center and Marinette on his right (I’m surprised she isn’t spontaneously combusting right now, but she is staring dreamily at his side.) and an empty one on his left. 

“Welcome back dude, hope you don’t mind but we made ourselves comfortable.” Nino says, leaning back and smirking. 

“Yeah! What movie did you bring?” Alya follows up. Smirking, I show them the limited edition DVD cover. 

“Have you seen this one?” 

Feeling even more excitement at their shaking heads, I rush to put it in the player. “You’re all gonna love it! It's about how emotions live inside a preteen's mind, it's really great.” 

“Sounds fun, right Marinette?” Adrien looks to the bluenette, who instantly looks panicked. 

“Fun does it sound! I-I mean, it does fun sound!” She stutters out, causing the blond to laugh lightly before turning back to me with eyes so bright I’m also ashamed at being the cause of his guaranteed tears later. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” I whisper to myself excitedly, if past Julian was told he would be watching a movie with actual friends from an actual school, he would probably freak the freak out. But now… 

Now I just can’t wait for it to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not included in the chapter, the entire group being a teary-eyed mess after the movie and throwing nearby pillows at Julian for choosing making them watch it. Julian accepts his fate, but thinks it's totally worth it. Also I think I'll make it a personal challenge to see how many movies I can reference without actually naming the movie. 
> 
> Next chapter prepare for some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. 
> 
> See ya then!


	10. Timebreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was... weird, not because of the time stuff, but a few plot holes that kinda ate at me, I'll talk about it more in the end notes. Also this chapter might be a bit weird to those who didn't watch the Timebreaker episode, I think, sorry ^^;
> 
> Happy reading!

\---Julian’s POV---

_The Akuma, a dark shapeless cloud drags Ladybug to them, hands creeping forward to grab her Miraculous._

_Chat and I share a look of fear before rushing towards her, Chat arrives first, wrapping his arms around Ladybug to shield herself, ready to sacrifice himself. No way I would let that happen-_

_“FAON! NOOOO!”_

I fall off the bed with a yelp, adrenaline coursing through my body. What the heck was that? A nightmare? Where I was Faon Vert? It felt… It felt so _real_ … 

\---Time Skip to the Afternoon---

I take a deep, deep, _deep_ breath, hold for five seconds, exhale for five seconds, repeat… 

The door to the restaurant stands imposingly in front of me, I can already hear the stuffy adults’ obnoxious chewing in there, judging others for their attire or even table manners. “Oh those shoes were so last season, look at the boy sitting alone at the table.” I can practically hear them whispering to each other, and I’m not even seated yet. 

Today was the day my parents came back from their months spent filming in Los Angeles, the movie was more or less finished by this point and the trailer would be hitting televisions and the internet by next month. Of course they wouldn’t be staying in Paris for long, my mother already made appointments in Japan to secure the area for their next blockbuster film, so they’ll be here for the week, maybe two. 

So here I am, standing in an uncomfortable blue suit (I look like one of those monkey performers.) internally and externally panicking at the idea of even eating outside, with people, with people staring at my parents, staring at me. 

_Laughing at me._

“Kid you’re gonna have to breathe.” A soft voice alerts me to my pocket. Ossi is looking up at me with gentle eyes, he understands, he’s only been living with me for two months and he already understands. So why can’t my parents understand after nearly six years? 

“I’m sweating like a sinner in Church Os. You might as well start looking for another Holder now, my heart’s gonna explode.” 

“One step at a time kid, let’s focus on breathing okay?” The Kwami starts counting for my breathing exercises, it helps, a little... 

“Do ya wanna leave? We can watch that animated movie ‘bout giant cats.” 

“They’re actually rabbits…” I mumble before shaking my head. “It’s fine, I’m fine. If my parents think I’m good enough to eat outside with them, then I won’t disappoint.” 

“Kid…” Ossi sounds sad at something, but shakes his head. “You’re right, let’s give ‘em hell.” 

Giving the Kwami a weak smile, I walk back to the entrance of the restaurant. Hopefully my parents will arrive soon, it’s much better to sit with someone else than all alone. 

“Julian?” 

Letting out a yelp, I jump away from the stranger. My back crashes into a nearby sign showing the specials and I frantically try to set it upright, thankfully managing to grab it before it topples over.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m-” Looking up, I almost faint from relief that it wasn’t my parents standing there, but one of my classmates. “Alix?” 

The girl in question has bright pink hair, wearing a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front. She wears a black long-sleeved, slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top and a pair of black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs.

Alix gives me a short wave, looking like she was seconds away from laughing at my reaction. “Hey Julian, didn’t mean to scare ya.” 

“No, no it’s fine, I’m just uh… I’m just a little jumpy today…” I’m _always_ jumpy, not like I’ll tell her that. 

“It’s fine, it’s actually why I’m here, you look stiff as a billboard.” The pink haired skater says. I give her an awkward laugh, we’ve hung out before, but mostly because she’s best friends with Nathaniel whom I’m also friends with, I don’t really know how to act around her by myself yet. 

“Yeah it’s umm… I’m sort of meeting my parents today, in there… Soon, probably. They’re coming from the airport.” I explain, giving her a tense smile. 

Alix nods. “Okay, so why aren’t you going in? Do they not seat incomplete parties or something?” 

“Oh it’s just, w-well you see…” I scramble for an excuse before sighing, she has seen me enough to be able to guess anyways. “I’m just not really comfortable in public, I guess… Sorry...” 

Her face did not betray any form of pity or condescension, if anything she smirks a little. “Well! My dad’s here, you should join us while you wait.” 

“What?” I say with wide eyes, just like that? “Are you sure? Wouldn’t your father mind…?”

“Course I’m sure! And whatever my dad thinks doesn't matter, it’s my birthday after all.” 

“O-oh um… Happy Birthday…” I wish, now I _really_ don’t want to interrupt. 

“Thanks Julian, now come celebrate with me.” The skater proceeds to grab my hand and drag me into the restaurant, ignoring my protests, taking my lack of fighting back as a confirmation. Although in a way I’m kind of grateful to her for it, being distracted by such awkwardness might make me forget about the whole ‘being in public’ thing. 

She continues to pull me to a table where an eccentric looking man sits. He’s wearing thin-rimmed glasses, a lavender scarf, a purple undershirt, and a dark gray vest with a gold Egyptian hieroglyph pattern. He also wears a gray jacket, gray slacks, and black shoes. All in all I wouldn’t have even guessed that this was Alix’s dad. 

“Alix, you made it.” Mr. Kubdel says before looking at me curiously. “And you brought a friend, what’s your name boy?” 

“Umm… Julian Le Beau, sir.” I mumble, feeling extremely stuffy, did the air conditioning break here or something? 

Alix didn’t seem to realize the awkwardness, sitting across from her father and placing her hat on the table. “He’s that new student I told you about, his folks are on the way so I thought we would keep him company till then.” She notices that I’m still standing. “Well what are you waiting for? Sit down.” 

I quickly take a seat next to her. 

Her father narrows his eyes slightly at me (oh gods what did I do?) before smiling at his daughter. “Of course Alix, what say we order our meals.” 

The two of them discuss the menu options while I try to blend in between them awkwardly, chiming in whenever either addresses me. While this is still immensely better than sitting alone, I’m still hoping my own parents will arrive soon so I can leave them to their conversations. 

Twenty minutes into their lunch, Mr. Kubdel clears his throat. 

“Alix, today is a special day.” He starts. 

The pink haired girl frowns. “It’s only a birthday.” 

His father gives her disapproving tuts before reaching into his pocket. “No, this is a special birthday.” He pulls out an antique silver pocket watch, with a circular pattern engraved on the cover. It’s probably something that probably doesn’t look that valuable to regular people, but to the right collectors it’s probably incredibly precious. 

Alix’s father holds the pocket watch to Alix. “This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.” He finishes, sliding the watch towards Alix. 

Alix takes a look at it before shrugging. “It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.” She says, holding up her own watch. 

Her father shakes his head, giving us a mysterious smile. “But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was…” He pushes a button on the watch, immediately it opens, smoke pouring out of it before a hologram of a girl holding a large clock. “Ahead of his time.” He finishes, closing the watch as the image snaps shut. Both Alix and I gasp in awe at the amazing trinket, even Ossi is shifting wildly in my pocket at the sight. 

“Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.” Her father teases knowingly, not that I can blame him, who _wouldn’t_ want a cool heirloom like that? 

Alix seems to agree, reaching forward and grabbing the pocket watch away from him. “No, dad! I’m stoked to have it. It’s awesome, thank you!” 

Feeling a little awkward again, I look at the menu instead before my phone rings. 

“E-Excuse me.” I say, relieved. Walking to a more discreet corner, I answer the phone. 

“Hello mother, I’m at the restaurant you and father requested, when are-”

 _“Hello Julian, unfortunately your father and I had an emergency during filming, one of the actors is throwing a fit and we have to recast a few scenes. We have cancelled our flight home, I’m afraid we won’t be stopping in Paris anymore.”_ A perfectly toned voice rings through the speaker.

I grit my teeth, I don’t normally get angry but after an hour of staying in a suit and ordering nothing in a restaurant, interrupting a friend’s birthday celebration while suffering the judgmental stares of everyone here is getting me really close to that edge. 

“It’s… it’s fine. Please stay safe.” I manage to get out without sounding too angry or sad, my mother will probably see that as a sign of weakness. 

_“We will, also we’ve-”_ Suddenly someone calls her name in the background, followed by her muffled response. _“Sorry Julian but I have to leave now, we’ll call you next week, love you, goodbye.”_

“Good-” Is all I could manage before she hangs up, letting out a sigh, why am I even so upset, this isn’t the first time this happened, and during the previous times I would be ecstatic at the news. 

So why am I so bothered by it now? 

_Whatever._ I think to myself, walking out of the restaurant and to the elevator. I’ll just go to the roof and blow off some steam as Faon Vert, I pity the petty criminals thinking that today is a good time to do crime, they’re gonna go to jail with more bruises than anticipated. 

Just as the doors are about to close, a hand inserts itself between it, and the doors open again to reveal Alix, looking worried. 

“Hey, you okay Lian?” 

I blink. “L-Lian..?” 

The skater smirks and presses the button to the lowest floor. “Well Jules goes to Juleka since I know her longer, so you get Lian.” 

“O-Oh…” I say, blushing, my first nickname… hooray…? 

Alix nudges me with her shoulders. “So, what’s up? I saw you leave the restaurant, without saying goodbye mind you.” 

I sigh. “Sorry, I just… My mother told me they’re not going to make it…” 

“Oh, they got stuck in traffic or something?” 

I shake my head. “No… More like they didn’t even get on the plane…” 

“Oh…” 

The two of us stand side by side awkwardly as the elevator slowly dings down to the lobby. The frustration I was feeling before comes back stronger than ever, why did I have to say that? Now we’re both uncomfortable.

The door finally opens, showing the lobby. 

I couldn’t leave the moving metal box fast enough. 

“W-well, it’s been fun, thank you so much for having me around Alix but I think I’m just gonna-” 

“Oh I don’t think so.” 

Chills run down my spine as I slowly turn to look at the skater, her face screams so much trouble she might actually make a good Chat Noir. 

“You’re coming with me. We’re gonna turn that frown upside down.” She retches. “Bleh, never make me say that again.” She says before grabbing my arm again and pulling me out of the hotel. 

“A-Alix! I appreciate this and all but what are we even gonna do _O_!” I yelp as she drags me through a crowd of tourists. 

“I was planning to bail on this thing today, but I changed my mind, you’re gonna cheer me on in a race!” 

“A-A race? To just cheer you on? Aren’t I a bit overdressed for that!?” I yell from behind her, if she doesn’t slow down soon I might throw up. 

“Nah you’ll be fine! Besides, having someone in a suit root for me sounds fun!” 

\---At the Park--- 

Running to the park with Alix, I can’t help but think how out of breath I would be right now if it weren’t for the workout I get by being Faon Vert. 

“You’re more resilient than you look Le Beau! Figured you would’ve crashed by now!” Alix compliments, and if my face wasn’t already red from exertion, it would be red now. 

Arriving at the entrance of the Trocadéro, I got briefed on the situation while Alix changed into her skating gear. Apparently Kim challenged Alix to a race around the fountain, if Kim wins, Alix relinquishes her rollerblades to him, but if Alix wins, then Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the year. 

“You weren’t planning to show up? Even when the entire class is already here?” I ask incredulously, looking at the distant crowd of classmates all waiting for someone, I’m assuming Alix. 

“I kinda got roped into this against my will, and I thought not showing up would teach them a lesson for pressuring me into a race.” The skater shrugs as I look at her in slight awe. I would _never_ have the amount of confidence to act like that. 

As we slowly approach the large group of classmates, Kim’s boisterous voice can be heard from here. “You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.” 

“Spoke too soon, Kim.” Alix announces, receiving cheers from everyone as she skates closer to her competition. “Your ridiculous bets are over. I’m gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!” 

Hearing another roar of cheers, I slowly look around for a place or person to hide behind. Marinette, Alya and Nino were all in the front, so they’re out of the question, Nathaniel is in the back, but he’s shorter than me, and Adrien…

He’s in the corner of the group, behind everyone, tall enough for me to hide behind too, perfect. I start sneaking my way to the back of the crowd while Max explains the rules, only the blond notices my sneaky approach.

“Hey Julian!” He greets, smiling brightly at me, I gave him a smaller smile in return. “Hello Adrien…” 

Adrien gives my outfit a once over before looking at me confused. “Were you practicing for another play?” 

Feeling a blush creep up my face, I shake my head violently. “N-no, I’m not, umm… I thought my parents were coming over today…” I tug at my collar again before deciding to just pull off my tie and unbutton the collar, the heat of the outside is already getting to me. 

Adrien stares at me for a moment before quickly looking away, clearing his throat. “Oh uh, how did it go?” 

“They… they didn’t show…” I reply, trying to not sound as disappointed as I felt, even though at this point I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. 

Adrien gives me a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, not the first time it happened.” 

Adrien opens his mouth to say something in return, but a voice interrupts him as the class starts yelling encouragements at Alix. 

Max raises his arms. “On your marks… Get set…!” 

“Hold on!” 

Kim suddenly falls on his face as the rest of the class laughs. Alix looks around confused for a moment before shrugging and skating towards Alya instead, ignoring Kim’s taunts. 

“Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don’t wanna drop it during the race.” She says, passing the pocket watch to the girl and returning to the starting line. 

Alya looks panicked for a second. “Hold on girl! I gotta-” 

“Guard it with your life. It’s a family heirloom!” Alix cuts her off, crouching to the starting position. 

“But…” Alya trails off, looking at the pocket watch before at Marinette. “Marinette, take this. I gotta record this race for my blog.” She says, dropping the watch into Marinette’s already occupied hands. 

Mark raises his arms again. “On your marks… Get set… GO!” And the racers took off, Kim taking an early lead with Alix trailing not far behind. 

Mentally cheering on Alix, I take a look at Marinette who was wildly shifting her gaze between the watch and the banner she’s holding. “But… she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner!” Suddenly the banner she’s holding yanks her to the side, causing the watch to slip from her hands. 

It’s as if everything was in slow motion, I quickly reach for the watch, trying to catch it, grabbing it from the top as I felt another hand grab it from the bottom. Quickly looking up, I see that Adrien had caught the watch as well, I felt a blush creep up my face again, without the watch it almost seems like we’re holding h- 

Pulling my hand away immediately as my face sets on fire, I wildly look around as Adrien and Marinette’s voice fades away in the background. It happened again? What the heck was that? Am I going crazy? 

“Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?” Chloe’s voice snaps me out of my weird panic, sending shivers down my spine, I’m not quite over her suspending Alya, but I’m still holding onto the hope that she’s actually not that horrible a person. 

“Careful, it’s Alix’s!” Adrien sounds panicked, finally focusing on them, I see that Chloe’s holding onto the pocket watch now. 

“If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.” Chloe waves the watch around. 

“I-it’s a watch, please be careful, it’s a f-family heirloom.” I stutter out, preparing to grab onto the watch in case something happens. 

Marinette turns to glare at Chloe, “Give it back to Adrien, Chloe!” 

“My _watch!_ ” Suddenly a loud voice booms from behind us, turning around I see an Akuma, wearing speedy gear and a pair of skates, glaring daggers at all of us. 

“Chloe! Put the watch down!” Looking further behind the Akuma I see Ladybug and Chat Noir waving violently towards us. The Akuma suddenly jumps down from the building to right in front of us, Chloe lets out a gasp as the watch falls from her hands, crashing onto the floor and breaking into pieces. 

“Nooo!” The Akuma shouts before turning towards the superheroes. “Ladybug! Chat Noir! This time it’s _your_ fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!” 

“What on earth is she talking about…” I mutter, going further back in time? Is the Akuma a time traveler? 

Feeling someone nudge me aside, I turn to see Alix looking at her pocket watch in pieces on the floor, glaring up at the superheroes. “Ladybug…! Chat Noir…! It’s all their fault!” 

Eyes widening as I put a rough assumption of the situation together, I slowly slip away from the crowd a little to find a secluded area. Hiding in the corner of an alley, Ossi flies out of my pocket as I search for my pen. 

“Hey kid, doesn't this whole situation seem a bit weird to ya?” The Kwami asks. 

I nod. “Kind of, I think Alix’s watch gets broken in the future, the Akuma mentioned something about going back in time again.” 

“I heard that too. So, ya think Ladybug and Chat Noir are from the future as well?” 

Letting out a hum, I give him a small shrug. “Fifty-fifty, although I wouldn’t mind messing around with 2 Chats.” Smirking, I point my pen towards my Kwami. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

“So, lemme guess, you two need help getting Back to the Future?” I smirk as I land next to Chat and Ladybug, both of them turning towards me with… relief? 

“Faon!” They both shout, Chat taking it one step further by running up to hug me, catching me extremely off guard. 

“Umm… Not that I’m really happy to see you guys too, but what’s going on?” I ask, feeling Chat hug me tighter as his tail happily swishes around behind him. 

Ladybug is the first to return back to normal, glaring at the Akuma. “I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's Akuma! Your life depends on it!” 

Staring at her with disbelief, I give her an uncomfortable laugh. “My life? Did someone dethrone my alpha deer status or something?” 

Chat suddenly tenses, releasing me from his hug, grabbing my shoulders and glaring at me with a very rare, humorless look. “We’re serious, you can’t let her touch you. The Akuma is in her roller blades.” 

“O-okay…” I reply, a little intimidated by the cat hero, the two of them leap off the building towards the Akuma, me right behind them after shaking off the weird feeling. Landing in front of the skater, I raise an eyebrow at what I’m looking at, which are two identical Akumas, both are probably Alix. 

“Am I seeing double all of a sudden?” The three of us turn to see a second Chat Noir looking at the two Akumas before at... his future self with a playful grin. “Hey there handsome.” 

“Another thing I don’t have time to explain, we have to stop the Akuma!” Ladybug says. 

Akuma A looks at Akuma B. “The energy from just two of them will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!” Akuma B smirks. “Heh, I want my watch back! Let’s do it!” 

I notice Future Chat subtly moving in front of me. “Go ahead and try!” He barks. I tilt my head in confusion again, how far ahead in the future did this serious Chat come from? 

The two Akumas charge at us, quickly splitting into two groups, Future Chat and I against Akuma B whilst Ladybug and Present Chat against Akuma A. While they were quick, our teamwork proved too good for them, launching them away from us in a heap. 

“If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.” Akuma A says, receiving a nod from Akuma B. “Then let’s stock up on more energy first. Then we’ll destroy them!” With that two of them skate away from us, the four of us share a look before running after them. 

Chasing after them, I see with growing horror that the people they’re touching are freezing in place and slowly disappearing from existence, judging by future Chat’s response to me before, is it possible that this happened to me as well? Should I even ask for clarification if it made Chat so distraught…? 

Too caught up in my thinking, I nearly missed noticing that the two skaters had stopped and spun around, now charging back towards us. 

“I thought we were chasing them!” Present Chat exclaims as we brace for the incoming attacks. 

Suddenly a yo-yo appeared out of nowhere, tripping the Akumas as they let out a scream, falling onto the ground. Looking up to see who I think is present day Ladybug as she leaps onto the ground next to us without hesitation, like she already knows about the time traveling, she’s so awesome...

“They’re insane on their roller blades.” Present Ladybug says out loud. 

“And unstoppable on the ground!” Future Ladybug replies. 

“So, what if they were _not_ on the ground.” Both Ladybugs smirk at each other while Present Chat claps his hands together, looking at the two of them, “Two Ladybugs? I’m in heaven!” He says dreamily, I snort beside him, at least this Chat keeps things light. 

The two Akumas discuss something before speeding away from us again. 

“They’re planning to go back in time again!” Both Ladybugs yell, activating their Lucky Charms, creating a bicycle lock and a traffic cone. 

“So different objects appear even if you use two Lucky Charms at the same time? Your Miraculous is kind of amazing…” I say in awe. 

The two Chats look at the two Ladybugs. “While you three figure it out, Older Chat and I will try to buy us some time.” Present Chat says. Future Chat glances between me and his present self, looking as if he wants to argue but in the end decides to let it go, running off with him. 

Looking at the two Ladybugs think, I smirk at them. “You guys already have a plan don’t cha?” 

“Of course!” The two of them reply cheekily, rushing off to set up. Looking over I see the two Chats manage to use their cataclysms to break down a pillar, sending debris in the Akumas way and causing them to spin around, charging towards one of the Ladybugs instead. 

As they attempt to touch Ladybug, she backflips away from them, hooking the bicycle lock on their legs. Letting out a surprised yelp, the two of them stumbled their way towards the second Ladybug, who had set up a ramp with a store sign. 

“We’re going too fast, we can’t stop!” One of the Akuma shouts, leaping off the makeshift ramp and shouting. 

“Now!” Quickly the two Ladybugs launch their yo-yos at the Akumas, pulling their rollerblades off and breaking it on their knees, purifying the Akumas. 

As the swarms of ladybugs fix everything, a thought enters my mind as I leap towards the place with the broken pocket watch, letting out a sigh of relief when it is restored back to being good as new. I pick it up and walk towards a now singular Alix, who is sitting on the floor. 

“I think… This belongs to you.” I smile as I hold the watch out to her. 

Alix lets out a gasp and snatches it out of my hand. “Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you!” She looks down, smile fading a little. “I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.” 

Shaking my head, I give her a sympathetic look. “That’s not it at all, it’s normal to share responsibilities, what we shouldn’t do is blame others for the things they did by accident, even if that’s one of the coolest watches I’ve ever seen.” I pat her helmet lightly, snickering a little at her short glare. 

Alix huffs before standing up. “You’re totally right. I’ll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Faon Vert.” 

Saying goodbye to her as she skates away, I look back and see only one Chat and one Ladybug, chatting between each other for a movement before Ladybug swings away, leaving the blond behind. 

“So, I guess it's back to only one Chat and Ladybug again now?” I ask, approaching the cat hero. 

He nods. “Yeah, umm… By any chance do you remember what you did in you know… the future?” 

I frown and think about it for a moment. “Hmm… Sorry, I can’t say that I do… But I still want to congratulate how amazingly you and Ladybug handled the Akuma today, I didn’t even have to use my Miraculous.” Giving him a smile to hide the small pit of sadness that is forming in my stomach. “Looks like you guys don’t even need me.” 

“Don’t say that!” I jump a little at the forceful tone Chat has, looking up I take a step back at his stormy expression, looking like I just punted a puppy right in front of him. 

“Don’t say that, you… You’re just as important as Ladybug and me, you got that?” He threatens (can you threaten someone with compliments?), grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. 

Feeling a little dizzy from the motion and his sincere words, I try my best to escape from his grip. “Okay okay! I get it!” I whine before successfully pulling the blond’s hands off of me. The both of us stare at each other for a tense second before I let out a sigh. 

“Chat… I sacrificed myself to save either you or Ladybug in the future didn’t I?” I ask. 

His off guarded look confirms my suspicions, I sigh again. “Well… I can’t really apologize for doing that considering that I’ll probably do it all over again anyways. But… thanks for caring so much about me…” I give him a small smile as we both stare at each other, before Chat finally gives me a bright smile in return. 

“Of course deer, you’re, you’re a really good friend.” 

Blushing at the honesty, a loud beeping prevents my reply. “Looks like you don’t have much time left, you should get going.” I point out. Chat sends me a panicked look before looking at his ring and panicking again. 

“Right! Gotta go, bye!” He says before running off, me snickering at his retreating form before running towards something else I had in mind to do. 

A couple hours later as the sun starts to set, I’m standing in front of one of the doors at the Louvre, detransformed but still in my annoying blue suit, I ring the doorbell, the door opens to reveal Mr. Kubdel, Alix’s father. 

“Hmm, Julian, right?” He asks. 

I nod. “Y-yes sir, may I please speak with Alix for a bit?” 

The man stares at me and the wrapped up box I’m holding suspiciously for a moment before turning around. "Alix! Your friend is here to see you!” He turns back to me. “We’re having dinner soon, be sure to make it back to your parents before that.” 

“Y-yes sir.” I gulp, he _definitely_ doesn’t like me. 

Well I did ruin him and his daughter’s birthday celebration, so I won’t complain… ever… 

Soon the pink haired skater appears by the front door. “Oh hey Lian! What’s up?” She asks, I fiddle with the box I’m holding, maybe this is a bad idea, but it’s too late to back down now. 

“Umm, well… I remember that you said it’s your birthday today at the restaurant so… I got you this, a-as a present and also maybe to… cheer you up? You know from the Akuma incident this afternoon…” I explain, blushing as I hold the box up to her. 

Surprised, Alix picks the box out of my hands. “Wow! Thank you Julian, what’d you get?” She rips open the box before letting out a gasp, inside was the latest model of roller blades that I could find. 

“W-when you asked me to get your roller blades out of your bag this afternoon, I umm… I checked out the size of it, s-since your dad mentioned you needed a new one you know! Sorry, was that a little bit too creepy…?” I cringe at the last thought, of course it was creepy! I just secretly found out a girl’s shoe size! 

Alix lets out a laugh, snapping me out of my thoughts as I blush even harder. “Julian, it’s fine, I’m not creeped out, the gift is amazing, I love it, although…” She looks at the skates again. “This is like, super expensive, are you sure?” 

I nod, thinking about a proper response. “I’m sure, besides I used my parents’ credit card to buy it, so…” I give her a cheeky smirk, feeling like Faon Vert even when I wasn’t transformed.

“Ohhhh, I get it.” She smirks back and winks mysteriously, soon enough we were both breaking down laughing. 

“Alix, it’s time for dinner.” Mr. Kubdel’s voice rings from inside the room. Alix gives me one last smile. “I have to go, thanks again Julian.” 

“N-no problem, see you in school.” I reply, waving her goodbye as I walk away, hearing the door close behind me. 

Ossi climbs out of my pocket. “That was real nice of ya, Alix sounded real happy.” 

Letting out a hum, I walk towards an empty part of the museum to transform. “You really think so?” 

“I know so.” 

“Well, if you know so then it has to be true.” I tease as I reach for my pen. “Not like it could top the pocket watch though, that thing was really amazing.” 

Ossi snickers lightly in front of me. “Yeah, a real beaut, almost magically so.” 

Pausing slightly, I give my Kwami a suspicious look. “Are you trying to hint at something?” 

The Kwami laughs louder this time. “Nothin’ at all, kid, but it’s getting late, prolly _time_ we _hopped_ on home.” 

“I think the pastries are getting to your head.” I sigh, looking at the clock on my phone. “Shoot, you’re right.” I say hastily, noticing the sun has completely set by now. Quickly transforming into Faon, I climb up the closest building before leaping back home, relishing the feeling of the wind in my hair every jump of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while this episode was kinda cool with the whole time travel shenanigans, I thought it was weird that Alix would plan both a meal with her dad and a race with the class at nearly the same time. And according to Alix and her dad's conversation at the start (where he's like "couldn't you wear something more nicer?") it seemed more like a conversation you have at the start of a meal, maybe, that's how I picture it in my head, so I fixed it here, sort of, continuity stuff just bothers me I guess. ^^; 
> 
> Next week prepare for some im-peck-ably coo fight scenes, it'll be so fly.


	11. Mr. Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the longest shortest week of my life. Wonder what distortion in the universe caused that, must've been interesting zzz... 
> 
> This chapter went through a lot of rewrites, hopefully it's good now. 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

-Julian’s POV- 

“You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design.” Writing down everything Mr. Damocles says, I can’t help but feel a little excited at the idea of this contest. “In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste.” Mr. Damocles gestures at Adrien, who scratches his head awkwardly, very relatable. 

“In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot.” Gripping my pen tighter, I let out a sigh, I would've preferred if the winner would just win instead of having their designs shown off by one of the best teen models in the city, but I don’t make the rules I suppose. 

“And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.” The entire classroom is silent, I don’t blame them, what a random piece of attire to have a competition over. 

“What can I even do with a derby hat…” I mutter to no one in particular. 

“Are you thinking of entering Julian?” 

I turn and give a small smile at Nathaniel, ever since we became desk buddies I’ve been getting more and more comfortable chatting with him, and even his best friend Alix, I don’t even jump when they say my name anymore. “Kind of. I was at first, but the grand prize is kind of nerve wrecking, I think I’ll just make a hat but not submit it…” 

Nathaniel purses his lips, frowning. “That… doesn’t make sense.” 

“Life doesn’t make sense.” I joke, giving him a small shrug before the school bell rings, the both of us enthusiastically packing our things before leaving. 

Sitting on one of the more secluded benches in the courtyard to wait for my ride home, I draw up a nice table for possible combinations for cool derby hat ideas. 

“Color… black, ribbons… yes, accessories…” I tap my pen to my chin as I think about possible combinations. 

“Hey Julian.” 

Letting out a yelp, I hug the book to my chest as I look wide eyed at whoever just called me, heaving a sigh of relief as it was only Adrien and not someone scarier (like Chloe, I would probably pass out from fear if Chloe even looks at me.) “S-salutations Adrien!” I wince at the volume of my voice again, when will I ever learn to manage that... 

The blond gives my book a curious glance. “What’re you doing?”

“Umm…” I replied hesitantly, Alya may have said we were friends now, but I’m not sure about what Adrien himself sees me as, what if he doesn’t like me? What if he doesn’t like me and is only _pretending_ to like me??? 

“Umm…?” Jumping at Adrien’s curious voice again, I take a deep breath and decide to just go with it, it’s been working for me so far. 

“I mean, i-it’s just some ideas of derby hats I can try out…” I said quietly, lowering my book so that Adrien can read it. 

Adrien gives it a look over and smiles at me. “They all sound great, I didn’t know you're interested in fashion design.” Feeling a blush creep up on me, I stow away my notebook. 

“I'm interested in fashion in terms of character design, you can know a lot about a person based on what they wear after all. Although I’m not really good at the designing part of it, fashion designers have a certain… flare that I lack.” I said, clipping my bag shut. Adrien looks at me with a confused smile, like he didn’t really understand most of what I just said. I take a deep breath, okay, I can do this.

“Actually… D-do you want to have lunch together? I umm… I have some questions I would like to ask regarding your umm… yourself-ness…” I cringe, maybe I should’ve practiced this more instead of jumping right into the design. 

Adrien looks surprised for a second before smiling again. “Sure! I have some time before my next photoshoot, where do you want to go?” 

Letting out a sigh of relief, I stand up and start walking with him to the exit. “A-Actually, do you think it’s okay if we eat in my car? I-I know that’s a pretty weird request but…” I trail off, how can I tell him that the thought of sitting in public still makes me nauseous.

The blond seems to understand, judging by his sympathetic look. “Sure, I’ve always wanted to try that!” 

“It’s nothing special…” I laugh awkwardly as we pass by Alya and Marinette’s bench. Pausing slightly as I noticed Marinette’s downcast mood, did something happen? 

“Wow Alya.” Adrien says beside me, suddenly Marinette lets out a surprised yelp, standing up so quickly she trips over herself and falls onto the floor. “Marinette!” I gasp, rushing to see if she’s alright while Adrien and Alya continue chatting as if this is completely normal. 

“Are you okay…?” I ask, carefully reaching down and helping her up. 

Marinette gives me a shy smile. “I’m fine, sorry…” 

“These sick designs belong to Marinette, off the chain right?” Alya explains, the girl in question giving Adrien a shy wave, slowly moving behind me as if wanting to hide from everyone here, which I can relate to. 

Adrien smiles at the girl hiding behind me. “You’re super talented Marinette. You seriously have a good chance at winning.” 

The bluenette steps out from behind me. “Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um… go upwards…?” 

The entire group went silent after that, Adrien stares in bewilderment while Alya wildly gestures for Marinette to abandon ship. Me? I quickly look away, laughter slowly bubbling from me as I cover my mouth to hide it. Ossi’s rumbling in my pocket as he’s clearly fighting the same impulse is not doing me any favors to keep quiet either. 

Marinette continues, still trying to salvage the situation. “Um, while stopping... I mean, uh-- uh, um, thanks?” I choke out another laugh, deciding to just crouch down to hopefully sink into the floor before I embarrass Marinette too much. 

Adrien seems to be the first to regain his composure. “Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot.” He says before smirking down at me. “Are you done, Mr. Funny Bone? We need to get going.” 

Letting out an actual snort, I take a deep breath before smiling at Adrien. “I’ll… I’ll meet you at the front gate, there’s something I need to do first.” Receiving a nod, I turn to look at the two girls as Adrien walks away. 

“Hey Marinette, I’m sorry for laughing earlier, you were just being so romcom, my heart couldn’t take it.” I cover my mouth again as I remember her entire conversation. Marinette blushes brightly at my reaction but thankfully doesn't look all that offended. 

Feeling Alya pat me on the back, she gives Marinette an exasperated look as well. “He’s right. Girl you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win!” The two girls let out an excited shriek as I finally regained my composure to stand up again. 

“Well, I wish you good luck Marinette, may the best hat win.” I smirk at her, receiving an equally competitive one in return, she really is a different person whenever Adrien is not around. Saying goodbye to the both of them, I quickly walked towards the entrance to meet up with Adrien for lunch and an interview. 

Fifteen minutes later we’re sitting side by side in the backseat of my car, sandwiches from the nearby café bought by the chauffeur in our hands and drinks in our respective drink holders. The chauffeur opted to stay at the café for his own lunch to provide the two of us some privacy.

“So… You said you wanted to know more about… myself-ness?” Adrien asks politely, even though I can hear the teasing tone in his words, feeling a blush creep up my face I avoid eye contact by staring at my iced lemon tea. 

“Umm… Yeah, you know it’s more like, a personality thing, to see if I can make a hat that fits your character… you know…?” I say quietly, a little embarrassed. 

Adrien processed my words for a moment before smiling. “Oh, I get it! Okay, what do you want to know?” 

Letting out a small sigh of relief, I pull out my notebook. I start by asking a few basic questions to get the ball rolling, things like his favorite animal (hamsters), hobbies (playing video games, watching anime, reading classic novels.) Favorite kinds of music (some singer called Jagged Stone whom I’ve never heard of, and classical music when he studies.) 

“Do you play any instruments?” I ask, flipping the page over as I pretended to be writing intently, in reality I barely covered half of the first page but the dramatics are always fun. 

Adrien seems to be a little amused at the page flip (perfect, the most important cue.) “Yeah, I play the piano…” 

That got my attention. “Oh yeah?” I smiled. “What grade?” 

“8! Do you play?” 

Scratching my neck in embarrassment. “I do, but I’m self taught. I also play the guitar, because my parents think guitars are the best for my future.”

_“Because all male teenage leads play guitars in TV shows or movies.”_ I refrain from saying, still not sure if I should take that reasoning from my dad seriously. 

As always though whenever I bring up my parents, the mood shifts significantly lower, Adrien gives me a sad look. “Speaking of, you said your parents did not show up, during Alix and Kim’s race.” 

Wincing, I take a sip of my drink to stall for time. “Umm, yeah, but it’s not the first time, I’m used to it.” 

“Really?” 

I shrug helplessly. “Yes really, it’s not the worst thing in the world, I have food, and way too much allowance money, and as long as I behave get to do whatever I want…” 

_“Except stay at home forever of course.”_ I think, still somewhat bitter. 

“Where are your parents now?” 

Gods we’re still talking about this. “Uhh… the United States, wait, that was last week, Japan.” I mutter, running their timetable through my head.

“Do you know when they’ll come back?” 

I sigh, any pretense of salvaging the mood completely gone. “I don’t know, next month I guess? Depends on how the movie shooting is going.”

“But that means you’ll be living alo-” 

“Adrien.” I spit out, probably a bit too forcefully judging by how the blond recoils. I wince, looking back at my notebook, why am I like this? He was just worried about me. “I appreciate your concern, but I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“O-Okay, sorry…” 

The two of us take a bite of our food in silence, accompanied only by the sounds of the drink in my hand, it’s… It’s awkward, and uncomfortable, and unpleasant, and those were all synonyms. I sigh and look at my notebook. 

“What… what’s your favorite food?” I ask quietly, feeling like I should and shouldn't apologize at the same time...

“Chouquettes.” Adrien replies, similarly hesitant. Although his answer actually provokes a raised eyebrow from me. 

“Really?” 

The blond gives me a confused look back. “Yeah, really, why?”

“Well…” I think of a way to approach this delicately, it’s probably not as obvious to everyone else but meeting Adrien as Faon Vert has alerted me to a few of his more prominent scents. “I've just always thought that you like cheese…” 

That seems to catch him really off guard. “W-what!? I don’t-” Quickly, he actually spins to sniff himself, something which caught me so off guard from the normally composed teenager that I let out a snort. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure no one else knows, I just have a stronger sense of smell than most.” I give him a small smirk, before snickering a little at his continued panic.

While laughing at him, I can’t help but look over his shoulder, past the window and to the cafe across us. For some reason, the patrons in that restaurant are all standing up, staring at the TV, their restlessness can be felt from here.

“What’s going on over there…” I mutter, Adrien seems to pick up on it, looking out the window while I quickly tap on the screen in the seat in front of me, loading up the news channel.

“ _Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern.”_ The newscaster says, flipping through many pictures of pigeons completely blocking the roads, sidewalks and even railroads. The newscaster suddenly touches her earpiece. _“Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.”_

Suddenly a video pops up on the screen, showing an Akuma dressed in pigeon colors, a bird call hanging on his neck as he flaps his arms intimidatingly above the crowd. _“Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.”_ He says, and then lets out some really nicely done pigeon noises. _“Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!”_

Staring wide eyed at the screen, I need to quickly think of a way to get out of here to transform. But what do I tell Adrien? I can’t even talk normally most of the time and now I have to piece together proper sentences that lead to something? What do I even- 

“Julian, I need to go find my bodyguard, are you okay with staying here?” 

Oh, perfect. “Yes please! I-I mean, yeah, stay safe okay?” 

Adrien gives me a smirk. “You too.” He says before running out of the car, the door swiftly shutting behind him. 

Giving him a full minute (it’s probably way too long but I can’t risk it), I quickly darted out of the car too, turning the opposite direction of where Adrien went just in case. Turning the corner, I reach for my pen as Ossi flies out. 

“Ya ready for this kid?” The Kwami asks. 

“Always.” I give him a cheeky smile before raising my pen at him. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air. 

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I look around wildly for my teammates before noticing Chat Noir... with a blue cap on…? Dancing along the park road? 

“Did I miss anything important or has Chat finally lost it…” I tease as I land in front of him, because if Chat’s around, Ladybug is surely somewhere nearby too.

“Deer, dance with me!” Chat exclaims, I raise an eyebrow, I’ve never heard him so happy to see me before. Ladybug pokes her head out of one of the trees behind him. 

“No dancing! You need to act natural or he’ll never show up!” She chastises, the cat hero responds by yanking my hand, twirling me around before dipping me.

“What do you mean, I am acting natural.” He says cheekily. 

I smirk at him. “Are you sure?” Taking a second to enjoy his confused look before I quickly stand up, taking advantage of his stumbling to twirl him around and dip him instead. “Because I think this is _much_ more natural…” I whisper, snickering at his quickly reddening face before standing back up and detaching myself from him. I look at Ladybug’s exasperated face before she tosses a blue hat towards me. 

“Here, if you’re going to be with Chat you can at least pretend to be a park keeper too.” She orders. 

Laughing, I quickly put on the hat (feeling a little annoyed that my antlers get in the way a little) and stand next to Chat. “Looks like we can be bait together.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Umm, sure.” Chat replies, completely out of it for some reason as I tilt my head, smiling at him, confused. 

The two of us continue to pretend to make rounds along the park roads as Ladybug hides in the shadows. 

“Where is he? He should’ve been here by now.” The heroine mutters. 

Suddenly Chat lets out a sneeze. Looking up with wide eyes, I see an entire sphere of pigeons heading towards Chat and I, engulfing the both of us and carrying us to wherever they were probably told to bring us. 

“Gesundheit by the way!” I yell over the loud cooing of pigeons to Chat. 

“Thanks! I’m allergic to feathers!” Chat replies, sneezing again as all of a sudden the pigeons push the two of us to the center. 

“Well hey there.” I smirk as Chat and I basically collide in the center of the bird ball. “What is it they say, ‘birds of a feather flock together’?” I tease. 

The blond scoffs, but smiles anyways. “Get your own material deer, I’ve already used that line.” 

The ball of pigeons finally drops us onto the roof of the Grand Paris Hotel, both Chat and I quickly dust the feathers off of ourselves, Chat sneezing along the way while Ladybug joins us. 

“Where’s that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon.” Chat grumbles. 

“He’s gotta be here somewhere.” Ladybug replies. Suddenly a bird call sounds from above us, looking up, we see the Akuma currently balancing on a cloud of pigeons as even more of them surround us. 

“Call me crazy but I feel like birdseed all of a sudden.” Ladybug comments as the pigeons start shielding us in completely. 

“Hey boss Ladybug, got any ideas?” I ask, holding my blowgun out to keep pigeons away. 

“Chat Noir’s the predator here, doesn’t he eat these things for breakfast?” 

Suddenly a loud thud sounds as the pigeons fly away, revealing a large bird cage, trapping us in here. 

The Akuma lets out a coo, t-posing above us as he flaps his hands (establishing his dominance). “Turpy day. I’m so ruthless.” He laughs evilly. 

Letting out more bird noises, he flies closer while Chat and Ladybug stare at him, I on the other hand am going crazy trying any way possible to get out of here. 

“Your Miraculous. Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.” The Akuma demands, the pigeons jumping on the cage causing it to shake as the rest of the birds point their rears towards us as we slowly understand the severity of our fate should we refuse. 

“Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still say you're sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous.” He holds up a finger. “One, two…” 

Ladybug glares at him before looking at Chat. “Chat Noir the bars!” 

Immediately Chat activates his Cataclysm, destroying the bars as the three of us slowly approach the cowering Akuma. 

“Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.” Chat taunts. I nod beside him with a scowl, not feeling particularly nice at the moment, not after what I was nearly subjected to.

Mr. Pigeon coos again before standing dangerously close to the ledge. “Me? I’m not flying away. I’m just killing three birds with one stone.” Letting out another coo, he blows into his whistle before diving off the ledge. The three of us let out gasps as we rush to the ledge, looking down we see the Akuma balancing on a cloud of pigeons again as I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Merry Christmas!” he screams as his cloud turns into a sleigh, launching a giant ball of pigeons towards us. The three of us share a terrified look before rushing towards the roof’s entrance, shutting the door behind us as it actually dents inwards from the force of the hit. 

“That was way too strong! Do you think the pigeons are okay!?” I frantically ask my teammates, receiving grim looks from the both of them, I grimace myself.

Running down the stairs, Chat’s ring beeps as he slows down behind us. “I’ve gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!”

Ladybug spins around cheekily. “Yeah, you wouldn’t want to let the cat out of the bag.” She says before continuing her run down, Chat Noir giving her a deadpan look. 

“Ha ha very funny.” He says sarcastically. 

“I know right, who knew that she could make jokes.” I smirk, ignoring the superheroine’s indignant shout. 

Finally entering the lobby, the three of us run towards the exit before a, strangely familiar, important looking man calls out to us. He’s wearing a dark gray dress jacket with three large black buttons over a white dress shirt. A dark red tie around his neck and there is a dark red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket. He also has dark grey slacks and black shoes. Most noticeably he’s wearing a blue, white, and red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir and Faon Vert! I'm in great danger-- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?” He asks, he looks so familiar but I can’t just put my finger on it. 

“Of course we are, but before we do, I have an urgent need.” Chat says, fidgeting in place while I stare intently at the man’s face. 

“An urgent need?” The man looks confused for a second before it hits him. “I see, head to the royal suite.” He snaps his finger towards the elevator, Chat rushing towards it. “There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?” The mysterious familiar man asks cheekily. 

This time Chat’s the one who looks confused. “Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?” He asks sheepishly before the elevator door shuts. 

The man looks back at the both of us in confusion, and it finally hits me. 

“Ohhhh, you’re the Mayor…” I whisper with wide eyes… Before realizing that everyone is looking at me in shock now, Ladybug included. “I-I mean! Of course I knew that from the start. Hey Ladybug we should go upstairs to get a better look on things!” I laugh awkwardly as I grab Ladybug by the hand and walk towards the elevator too. 

“You’re… not going to tell Chat about my disastrous fail just now right?” I ask while in the elevator, giving her my best doe eyes and pout. 

Ladybug just smirks at me, clearly unaffected by my pleading look. “No promises.” She responds cheekily before the elevator stops and she walks out. “Great, we can get a much better view from up here.” She continues on, completely dropping our last conversation. 

Looking out the window, the two of us see the giant balls of pigeons flying along the buildings, a park keeper’s hat escaping from their clutches as it flies away in the wind. 

“Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction…” Ladybug mutters. 

I smirk. “Guess we better go follow them.” 

Right on time the elevator dings, revealing Chat. “Ready when you two are LBFV.” He says, fully recharged and waiting for us. The two of us run into the elevator, Chat pressing the button down as we brief him on the situation. 

Following the pigeons, we all eventually end up at the entrance of the Grand Palace. Peeking through the doors, we see a large cage containing all the park keepers sat despairing within its confines. 

“So that’s where Mr. Pigeon’s keeping the park keepers he abducted.” Ladybug concludes, looking at us. 

“The Grand Palais” Chat says, before taking hard shallow breaths. Quickly recognizing the signs of a sneeze, I raise a finger to block his nose as I saw people in cartoons do, and he actually stops. 

“Wow… can’t believe that worked…” I say in awe, staring at my finger still blocking Chat’s nose as he looks at me with wide eyes. “That said, that must mean there are pigeons around right? Chat’s basically our pigeon radar.” 

“Well either his pigeon radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon’s left the park keepers unattended.” Ladybug theorizes. 

Chat suddenly comes out of hiding, puffing his chest out. “Let’s set the cat among the pigeons.” He walks towards the entrance but Ladybug’s outstretched arm stops him. 

“Hold up kitty, it’s too easy…” She whispers, looking at the two of us. “I got a plan.” She says before running around the building with us right behind her. 

Landing on the roof, the three of us look down on Mr. Pigeon’s back facing towards us. 

“If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the Akuma. Okay, Chat you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, and Faon you snag his bird call away from him.” Ladybug explains. 

“Easy enough.” I say, stowing my blowgun and cracking my fingers dramatically.

“Let’s go, early bird gets the worm.” Chat declares, unlatching the panel, lifting the window open, suddenly a gush of feathers hits us before I realize what’s probably going to happen. 

“Chat, hold your-” 

It’s too late, Chat lets out a loud sneeze, which startles Ladybug so much her yo-yo misses her target, alerting the Akuma as he turns and sees the three of us staring at him with wide eyes. 

“So much for the element of surprise.” Ladybug deadpans before the three of us immediately leap at him. 

Mr. Pigeon lets out a cry before diving off the bridge, falling into a cloud of pigeons as they break his fall. Quickly jumping off the bridge too, the three of us chase after the Akuma. 

Chasing him to the middle of the room, Mr. Pigeon blows his whistle again as the pigeons start forming balls around his fists, which was admittedly, really cool. “Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.” 

“I’d be honored.” Chat says before the Akuma launches two punches towards us, hitting both Chat and I in the chest and sending us flying towards the park keepers in the cage. Ladybug lets out a gasp before getting hit by one it too, sending her careening into us as we break her fall. 

Slowly standing up while the park keepers rudely yell at us to let them out, Ladybug activates her Lucky Charm, the swarm of ladybugs creating a small item before it falls into her hand. 

“A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?” She mutters, looking around wildly as Chat and I both share confused looks. 

“You can’t buy yourself out of here!” Mr. Pigeon says, firing a ball of pigeons at us. 

“Faon the vending machine!” Ladybug flips the coin to me as I finally understand its use. The heroine dodges through the pigeons as she ties her yo-yo to the Akuma’s feet. 

“On it!” I yell, throwing my staff on the ground as I step on it. “Sticks can act as hoverboards, Mind’s Eye!” Suddenly a bright green board fills the surroundings of the stick and I immediately take off, skating in the air and dodging any errant pigeons before arriving at the vending machine. Inserting the coin and looking through the options, I decide popcorn would be the best bet. 

“Chat Noir!” I yell, throwing the bag over the Akuma as the cat hero throws one of his staffs at it, puncturing the bag and sending popcorn flying everywhere. 

“Snack time!” Ladybug announces as the pigeons charge toward the Akuma, Ladybug pulling her yo-yo that she tied around Mr. Pigeon’s legs, pulling him upside-down over one of the beams on the ceiling.

“Chat Noir, grab it!” Ladybug yells. Chat rushes towards the birdcall, picking it up… 

Before sneezing and flinging the whistle into the air. 

“I got it!” I yell at Ladybug to keep her holding onto the Akuma as I fly towards the birdcall, grabbing it out of the air before throwing it onto the ground, stepping on it as I descend. 

Mr. Pigeon lets out another scared coo before he faints, the Akuma flying out of the birdcall as Ladybug begins purifying it. 

Letting out another sigh of relief, I take a look at Chat, who was gingerly rubbing his nose, which from what I can tell, is growing red from the irritation. 

“I think you should get some rest Kitten, shame, I would’ve made you some soup if I had the time.” I say remorsefully, showing him the countdown on my staff. 

The irritation must’ve gotten worse for the cat hero as his entire face is turning red now. “I-I should, thanks for-” He sneezes again. “Thanks for the save deer.”

“Anytime honey.” I tease back, causing the blond to stutter out a response before running away from the scene. Letting out a small laugh, I turn to Ladybug who had finished checking up on the man who was Akumatized, and is now giving me a questioning look.

“What?” I ask, feeling a little self conscious, her eyes are way too piercing, I feel like my entire lineage is being judged. 

The spotted superheroine chuckles. “Nothing, it’s just cool that you and Chat Noir are finally friends.” 

I shrug. “Yeah, well, after he told me the reason why he was acting so cold, I couldn’t really blame him.” 

“About how our Kwamis don’t trust you? Because I don’t care what they say, you’ve done nothing but help us so far so you deserve some credit.” 

“...What?” I ask with wide eyes, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Kwamis don’t trust me?

Ladybug for the first time actually looks caught off guard. “Was… Was that not the reason…?” 

“No...” I say, unsure about everything now. I’ve only met Chat Noir’s Kwami once, and he seemed friendly enough, was that just a lie? 

“I-It’s nothing Faon! They just didn’t know there would be a third Miraculous Holder. So it was completely normal for them to be suspicious.” She excuses. “But Chat Noir and I decided that you’re a good person, cause if you weren’t-” She and I wince, Ladybug clearly not expecting to say that last part. Before she could continue, her earring beeps, a single spot remaining. “Sorry! I have to go, don’t worry about it Faon, it’s really nothing, okay?” 

I frown as she swings away without even waiting for a response. Crossing my arms, I let out a huff. They had a meeting without me to discuss my true intentions? And what does she mean it’s nothing? Ossi is my closest friend, that’s probably the same for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Kwamis too. So if Ladybug and Chat Noir’s closest friends don’t think I’m trustworthy, how is that nothing? 

\---The Next Day--- 

In all honesty, I should’ve seen this coming. I’ve watched enough TV shows where the introverted loser gets roped into things by their extroverted friend. Yet I didn’t suspect a thing when Alix went mysteriously silent when I showed her and Nathaniel my finished derby hat last night, and my hesitation to enter the contest. 

I truly am a fool.

“I think it looks great, please you need to calm down.” 

Letting out a wheeze as I slowly collapse onto the floor, leaning against the presentation podium. Nathaniel looks down at me worriedly while Alix continues to pretend that I’m not experiencing one of the worst moments in my life. 

“Wh… Why would you _do_ this to me?” I whine, cradling the now empty hat box in my arms as I stare at Alix with the most betrayed look I can manage. 

“Chill out Lian, your derby hat is adorable, Adrien’s gonna love it.” She responds, clearly not affected by my doe eyes at all. 

“But… but what if he _doesn’t_? And you still haven’t answered my question.” I point towards Nathaniel with steely eyed determination, causing the poor redhead to actually take a step back. “You! Why did you let Alix enter me in this competition!?” 

After the earth shattering information Ladybug told me yesterday, I almost didn’t feel like making a dumb derby hat anymore. Yet all it took was one look at my interview notes with Adrien that made me pour my efforts into making this travesty (despite what Alix is saying). It did help take my mind off some stress though... I should’ve known they wouldn’t stay away forever.

“I-I didn’t know about this! Alix just told me to come today to support you.” The redhead defends, giving me a helpless look that really makes it hard to stay mad at him. I let out a sigh as I slowly slid down on the floor in despair. 

“Geez Lian, for someone so shy you can be so dramatic sometimes.” 

“I think I’m reacting to this appropriately.” I snap back, sitting up and glaring at Alix who just blows a bubble from her gum, looking and probably feeling extremely unimpressed. 

“Julian re _lax._ Your hat is great, why'd you even bring it today if you weren’t planning on entering?” She asks, genuinely curious. 

I let out a sigh. “I… I wanted to show it to Adrien after the contest… He helped me a lot with it so… I guess…” I trail off, not really understanding what exactly I’m feeling right now, a mix of ‘I don’t want to disappoint Adrien again’ and ‘I want to see him wear my hat.’ 

“Oh, I get it.” Looking up to see Alix’s knowing look and Nathaniel’s confused one, I try to say something but a bunch of gasps alert us to the entrance. A formally dressed woman enters the school, wearing glasses with black and red striped frames, a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants and black medium-heel shoes. She speaks with the headmaster before taking out a tablet, showing another person’s face on the screen.

“Well… Here shall’eth be my perishment. Cruelty, thy name is Alix. How can you live with yourself knowing that it’s my blood on your hands.” I growl, peeking over the podium to Adrien leading the group around the other hats. Alix lets out an exasperated sigh, Nathaniel patting my back encouragingly. 

“Hey Julian.” Adrien greets as the group finally approaches my table, I feel my eye actually twitch at the pressure that I’m currently feeling at the moment. 

The four (three in person and one online) viewers look at my derby hat, a simple black bowler with two raised bumps at its head to look like ears, a black silk ribbon tied around its rim and a bell hangs from it, its ringer was taken out so that it’ll swing around soundlessly. 

“Julian, this is…” Adrien says, wide eyes. I say nothing at first, but the sharp jab from Alix causes all the words to break out like a hole in a dam. 

“Well y-you see! When I interviewed you I wasn’t really recording the answers but more like the way you said them, because everyone answers questions differently you know? S-so from what I gathered you are really nice, but have a mischievous side and a penchant for being rather persistent, s-so I thought… you know… cats.” I trail off, Adrien looking at me with a plethora of emotions that I’m nowhere near focused enough to decipher. 

“Bring me to the next hat.” I jump at the stern, angry sounding voice of the man on the screen (Did he not like cats? There goes first place I suppose), the lady dutifully brings the tablet to Chloe’s creation along with Mr. Damocles, Adrien still standing in place. 

For what feels like an eternity passes between the two of us, a battle of wills as we stare at everywhere else but the other’s faces. 

“For the love of- Adrien what do you think of Julian’s hat?” The both of us jump at Alix’s outburst behind us, Nathaniel hiding behind her (more like hiding his smirk but I see it.) Adrien looks like a deer in headlights for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“I think it looks great Julian.” He compliments, grabbing the hat and putting it on. I let out a sigh of relief as it had fit perfectly…

Although… 

“Hmm. something’s not right…” I mutter, pulling his hat off his head as he stares at me confused. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

I shrug, fiddling with the hat. “I don’t really know how to describe it… But for some reason the cat doesn’t suit you as well as I thought it would, it’s so strange… I could’ve sworn you would look good as a cat…” I mutter to myself, looking back at him with a glare. “You need to bring out your mischievous side, pretend you’re Chat Noir.” 

And with that Adrien returns to his shocked astonishment from before. “U-umm, well…” 

Suddenly Chloe lets out a gasp from behind us. “No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?” She screams before crying into her arms. 

Looking at Marinette, she notices and gives me a wink before looking back at the adults. “I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.”

The lady spins Mr. Agreste around. “Go ahead.” He orders. 

“Um” Marinette picks up her hat. “Everything on my derby hat is hand-made-- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about:” She flips her hat upside down. “I signed mine.” She says finally, showing the name ‘Marinette’ sewn onto the rim. 

Chloe lets out a gasp, knocking over her podium before running off, crying and screaming “Daddy!” Which made me feel kind of bad for her… 

On the other hand...

“Now _that’s_ the flare of a true fashion designer…” I whisper to Adrien, and it was true, Marinette is destined to be even more amazing in the future. 

The lady spins the man to face Marinette again, “Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss…” 

“Marinette.” Adrien supplies. 

“Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.” Mr. Agreste declares, the rest of us clapping and cheering behind them as Marinette gasps and thanks the man profusely.

“Congratulations Marinette!” I walk up next to her and Alya along with Alix and Nathaniel, she turns and thanks me too before looking back at the online man. 

“Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.” The online man continues. 

The blond in question reaches to grab the hat. “Awesome job Marinette.” He says, causing the bluenette to blush as he slowly brings the hat up to his head before flinching, and letting out a sneeze. “Sorry, I’m allergic to feathers.” He apologizes before sneezing again. 

Marinette and I share a befuddled look with each other before looking back at Adrien. “Gesundheit!” We both say at the same time. 

Adrien sneezes again. “Thanks.” He says weakly before walking away, surprisingly still holding the hat. Marinette, Alya cheers side by side while I turn to Alix and Nathaniel with a small smile. 

“Well…?” Alix asks, looking a little smug for someone who just shot put me out of the metaphorical bird nest. 

Still…

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be…” I mumble, feeling my face slowly heating up. So maybe I was being a little dramatic, only a little though. 

That was enough for the pink haired skater. “See? I’m always right, even when I’m wrong, I’m right.” 

I scoff. “Takes more than movie references to get back on my good side Miss Kubdel.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I already have the perfect idea, what say we try to get Nathaniel to submit one of his pieces to an art exhibition next?” 

The redhead in question darts his head up in alarm. “H-Hey! Leave me out of this!” 

The two of us laugh as the artist frantically starts listing the reasons why his submitting his stellar artwork is a bad idea, but as Alix probably always knew, and I now know, sometimes all it takes is a little push. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Adrien a little bit more awkward at the start. I dunno, he's supposed to be perfect and all but after being homeschooled for so long I think he definitely has moments where he doesn't know how to read the room, always wanting to help even if the other person doesn't feel comfortable sharing anything yet. 
> 
> Honestly this story is a mix and match of so many different versions I don't even remember how the original episode went anymore. I thought Mr. Pigeon was a cool antagonist, controlling pigeons and all, so many possibilities, too bad the character is sort of pointless. 
> 
> Next week, a villain that's a little shady, a little sketchy... Best not get too drawn in... What you want me to paint you a picture? I gave enough hints ;)


	12. The Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has a really bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year folks! Although we might not be able to celebrate it as nicely as last time, a good tradition that everyone can follow is to have a nice hearty dinner with your family tonight. The food of course is the most important thing, family is optional ;) 
> 
> This chapter took a lot of work and hopefully it's not as incoherent as I keep thinking it is, I'll have to work on better pacing in my works. 
> 
> With that said, hope ya enjoy!

\---Julian’s POV--- 

From the moment I woke up, I knew today would suck. 

Probably because I haven’t had a good night sleep for days since the last Akuma attack, or that every movie I’ve watched since then so coincidentally had the “I’m the traitor!” plot twist, like the universe is doing their hardest to  _ not  _ let me forget…

_ Chat Noir and Ladybug don’t trust me. They probably think I’m working for Hawk Moth. _

I freeze at the sudden thought making its hourly rounds through my brain. 

_ They think I’m some manipulative psychopath working under another manipulative psychopath. And when something inevitably goes wrong I’ll be the first person they suspect.  _

“Good morning Julian.” 

“Son of a-!” I yelp, leaping wildly away from the sudden voice to my left. Nathaniel lets out a squeak of his own too, looking at me with wide eyes. 

“Nathaniel! Top of the morning! It’s-” I take a deep breath. “Good morning.” I try again, forcing a smile which I’m sure makes me look like a deranged sleep deprived lunatic, probably how Ladybug and Chat Noir see me as. 

The redhead nods before giving my current attire a worried glance. “A-Are you okay Julian? You look… messier than usual.” 

_ “Was I always messy then?”  _ I think to myself, feeling an eye twitch. “I’m fine, I just haven’t been sleeping much recently…” 

“Did you binge another show?” Nathaniel asks as we both sit down at our usual table. 

I sigh. “I wish. Last week I-” I stop suddenly, wincing as Ossi suddenly bites my chest, thank gods he did that, I nearly spilled my most important secret, now that I have friends I need to be more careful about what I say... Noticing the redhead’s expectant face, I look away, mood plummeting again. “Sorry, I can’t say…” I mumble, this is frustrating, I can’t tell him anything about being Faon Vert. 

“Oh. Well, if you need someone to talk to…” He mumbles back, and I sigh, wondering what I should do now. It’s evident in any form of media that shutting people out is practically accepting a one-way ticket to loneliness, but still… 

Maybe I can phrase the question differently? 

“Hey Nathaniel?” I say after a while, the boy in question looks up from his sketching. “How do you-” I gulp. “How do you get someone to trust you?” 

Understandably, the artist looks caught off guard, even more so when he realized that I would not be elaborating on my question at all. “Umm, well-” He coughs. “Back when Alix and I were kids, whenever I was too scared to say something embarrassing, Alix would start telling me her own stories first.” 

I nod. “Setting up rapport, effective if you’re willing to lose a couple secrets…” 

The artist smiles wryly. “She once said that she hides broccoli in her jacket, and then handed me one she forgot she left in there.”

The two of us break into laughter, attracting curious looks from our other classmates, Alix herself sends us a suspicious glance but probably decided that walking all the way here isn’t worth the energy at 8 in the morning. 

“Alright students get to your seats! We have a lot to cover today so you better pay attention!” Ms. Mendeleiev announces as she walks into the class with the urgency of a squad captain sending their platoon off to war. Immediately after that, she begins her lecture. 

My eyes start drooping seconds into the lesson. 

It’s not my fault, why have a class dedicated to particle physics anyways? Why not just regular physics!?

“Hey, Julian.” I hear my desk buddy whisper, opening my eyes which I didn’t even realize was close, was I asleep? The whiteboard is now filled with different subjects and terms, it even looked like it’s been erased a few times… oh well. Shrugging to myself, I turn to look at him shifting around uncomfortably. 

“Can… Can I show you something I drew?” 

I look at him with wide eyes, Nathaniel, willingly sharing his art? 

“Of-” I started saying much louder than expected, before catching myself last minute, thankfully it didn’t alert the teacher. “Of course, I would love to.” 

Smiling, the artist slowly slides his treasured notebook to me. The page shows the sketch of an art based superhero wearing a beret and a butterfly mask, a drawing tablet attached to his right arm, and a stylus in his left hand. The words “Super Nathan” hastily drawn on top, with a couple color palette options painted on the sides. 

“Remember when you said I can make a superhero? Well I came up with this, he can create anything by drawing it, a-and can erase things from existence too.” Nathaniel explains quietly, pointing at the sections listing his multiple powers. 

After reading it all, I look up at him a bright smile, the first genuine one in a while. “He sounds amazing, although… doesn’t the name Super Nathan sound a little bit… cliché?” The redhead shrugs, taking the book back and flipping it to continue drawing some of the panels in his book. 

“It’s just a placeholder, I’m not really good with words so a name might take me some time.” He explains, it’s relatable, coming up with names for characters is one of the most difficult things to do in my opinion. 

“Does he have any weaknesses? Superheroes should have those, it makes them look more relatable.” I ask again, pulling out any limited superhero knowledge that I have, most of it are from movies and not the comics where I heard they’re typically invincible. 

Nathaniel thinks about it for a moment. “I guess when he switches between creation and erasion mode, he can’t do both at the same time, or at least it’ll take some time to switch between them.” He muses. Nodding, I can’t help but stare at the rest of the comic hidden securely under his arm. 

“...Can I read more of it?” I ask hesitantly, because to ask an artist to show their work is akin to them bearing their souls to you, or that they’re just too shy… Maybe even both. 

Nathaniel looks up with wide eyes, biting his lip, he looks between me and his sketchbook before nodding timidly, sliding the book to me, face slowly growing red. 

Thanking him, I give the panels a careful glance, admiring the amazing attention to detail my desk buddy has put into his art. Currently he is drawing a battle with Stormy Weather and Lady WiFi as a team, the two of them trap Marinette in an ice block before Super Nathan arrives, quickly erasing the parasol from the villain’s hand, he traps them in an artists’ block. Erasing the ice, Marinette and the superhero embrace, which isn’t something suspicious really, the suspicious thing is that the hug takes up the entire page… 

“This is really good Nathaniel.” I whisper, passing the book back to him with a smile. “Although, are you and Marinette-” 

“Shhh!” Nathaniel whisper-screams back, covering my mouth with his hand, looking wildly at Marinette who was sitting in the front desk. “No! But… I…” He mutters before blushing again, looking down. 

I give him a small smile, patting his back which makes him peek up at me. “It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone, I think it’s kind of cute, actually…” I say, before frowning as I remember how weird Marinette acts around Adrien, does that mean she likes him? If so... 

“Th-Thanks…” The redhead mumbles before looking down at his drawings again. 

Snickering, I suddenly remember another thing! Quickly opening my notebook, I start writing my house address. “By the way, I heard that it’s your-” 

“Julian! Nathaniel!” A hand slams down the table we’re at, causing Nathaniel to jump and me to yelp, the both of us completely failed to realize that Ms. Mendeleiev had stopped teaching, and she plus the entire class is now staring at us, immediately I feel my heartrate picking up at the weight of their looks. 

The teacher glares at the artist’s notebook. “What are you drawing?” She asks shrilly, grabbing a panel from his notebook and scowling. “These artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science.” She continues, which actually snaps me out of my panic when I fully comprehend her words. She’s not implying that being an artist makes you a bad science student, is she? 

“I’m sorry…” The redhead says, still confused at everything happening. 

“You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!” The teacher yells after Nathaniel, who had packed his bags during the yelling and started walking shamefully towards the exit. 

To make matters worse, he even trips over a backpack, causing his belongings to fly everywhere. 

Chloe (why does it have to be her?) picks up the sketchbook that fell out of his bag. “Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!” She says out loud, I wince, I’ve given the blonde so many chances but she just keeps proving that she’s not really a good person.

“He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!” She taunts, ripping the page out of his book as Nathaniel snatches the book back. 

“Enough! Nathaniel, go!” The teacher yells, sending the redhead running away in a panic. 

Watching Chloe discreetly hide the page under her arms, I feel something inside me bend, I raise my hand up. “M-Ms. Mendeleiev! Chloe took a page from Nathaniel’s book and kept it!” I exclaim, heart beating crazily when the teacher and students turn their looks back to me. 

“What? No I didn’t!” Chloe screams back, little to no remorse in her tone. 

“Y-you did though! I saw it! A-and the rest did too, right?” I looked wildly around at my classmate for any backup, but none of them spoke up, 

_ “Probably still shocked at quiet Julian raising his voice.” _ I think to myself, feeling devastated. 

“Enough!” Ms. Mendeleiev yells, tapping her fingers erratically on the table and glaring at me. “Julian, what you just did was incredibly unprofessional, and all for some drawings.” 

“T-They’re not just drawings!” I yell, the lack of sleep and overwhelming anxiety finally snapping something within me. “They’re a person’s heart and soul! A-and it’s not fair that Nathaniel was made fun of because of his drawings!” I finish, before the weight of what I’d done finally sets in and I look up in fear, the teacher looks incredibly ticked off, face boiling red. 

“That’s it young man, to the principal’s office!” She yells so loud that it was a surprise no windows shattered. 

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, I hurry out of class, leaving all my belongings behind, bad memories start flooding my brain again. 

_ The awkward silence was much preferable though, when the entire hall erupts into laughter, daring to look up I see two sets of eyes looking at me like I’ve ruined everything.  _

_ The laughter continues, I look at my supposed friends to see them laughing too, rubbing away the tears in their eyes from laughter. My feet feels like it’s in cement- _

Kicking the door into the bathroom and shuddering out a sigh of relief when there’s no one here, I barricade myself inside one of the stalls before finally letting out a frustrated sob. 

“Gods. Why- W-why-” I curse, trying to wipe the tears off but it would just ruin my shirt right now more than anything. 

Suddenly I feel something soft and fluffy nudging my face which made me jump before realizing that it’s Ossi, hugging my face, or trying too, his arms are too short. “You’re safe kid...” He says as I let out another sob, not leaving my shoulder as the two of us sit in silence. 

I don’t know how much time had passed, or if anyone came in and heard me, but when I was finally able to stop, I stepped out of the stall to wash my face at the sink, the whole bathroom was as empty as when I entered.

“Are ya feeling better?” Ossi asks from my pocket. 

I shrug. “I’m not stress crying anymore…” 

“Yeah! That’s a good thing, right? I’m relieved.” 

I nod, feeling drained, Ossi’s right, things could’ve gone a  _ lot  _ worse (An Akumatized Faon Vert for one). “I can’t imagine how bad it must be for Nathaniel, I hope he’s alright.” I mumble before groaning as the weight of what I did finally sinks in. “Ossi, I shouted in class at a teacher, I’m in so- so much trouble…” I sigh, before blowing my nose with some toilet paper. 

“Can’t argue with that kid, but lemme just say, that what ya did was amazing.” 

Looking at him with wide eyes, toilet paper still stuck to my face. “I… Os, I’m not supposed to-” 

“Listen.” Ossi flies to the center of my face. “When I first met cha, you were scared of everythin’, always staying at home and never even botherin’ to make friends.” 

“I’m still the same-” 

“Shh. Listen.” Ossi headbutts me before continuing. “Sure, we had a rough start, but the more time I spent with cha, the more ya grew on me. You’re smart, carin’, and ‘ave as big a heart as all my other fawns. Ya just scared now because ya slowly turning into the person ya always were all along.” 

Giving him an awkward chuckle. “I’m turning into a rebellious teenager who snaps at teachers…?” I scratch my neck in embarrassment. 

Ossi gives me a deadpan look. “No. You’re turning into Faon.” 

“But I’m not-” 

The door suddenly opens, quickly pulling my jacket wider so Ossi could dive into it quicker, panicking as I stare at the door. 

“Julian?” A blond’s head pokes into the bathroom in question. 

“Adrien!” I yelp, quickly darting my eyes to check myself in the mirror (why? I have no idea.) before looking back at him. 

“Oh, there you are, I was worried when you didn’t come back to class.” Adrien says, closing the door behind him and looking at me with worried eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Sighing, I rub my face to clean off any tissues still left hanging there. “I’m fine, I just… needed some time alone, it… it really helped.” I pretend to put my hand to my chest, patting Ossi on the head through the fabric, feeling his content shudder within my jacket. 

“That’s good, if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here for you.” The blond offers, giving me a brilliant smile, I feel my face heat up a little at the honesty of the offer. 

“Thanks Adrien…” I mumble, feeling a little awkward, it didn’t feel right pushing the blond away again, I already did it once when Mr. Pigeon attacked and I think doing it twice would drive us apart more than ever.

I sigh. “I… I don’t like being in the spotlight, something happened when I was younger, and now I just-” I wince, feeling nauseous at the memory again. 

“Now I just freak out at the thought of it.” I finish, not daring to look at Adrien, for all I know he could’ve already left and I’ve opened up for nothing. 

But no, I feel another body lean up against the sink beside me, looking up with wide eyes I notice the blond is now standing next to me, smile gentle and understanding. “I get it, that’s why you prefer to stay home, right?” 

I nod. “Yeah, being outdoors is just-  _ too  _ risky.” I gag for dramatic effect, because I am unable to have a genuine conversation without feeling weird. “I don’t know what happened to me today, I’ve just been having a really bad week and watching Nathaniel get made fun of like that, I just couldn’t stand it, I guess. He was technically my first ever friend here...” 

Adrien hums, and the bathroom falls silent again, which reminded me that we’re having this conversation next to actual  _ toilets _ , couldn’t I have chosen somewhere cleaner? 

“Nathaniel’s lucky to have a friend like you.” The blond finally says. 

I scoff internally.  _ “More like I’m lucky to be his friend”  _ I think, since it was his idea that encouraged me into sharing my problems, even if I think I didn’t do it right… 

“You’re my friend too you know, so let me know if you ever feel down, I’ll stop at nothing until you feel better.” 

_ “Especially since you’re my fawn.”  _ I think to myself again, smirking at the blond who was now sporting a nice blush. 

Yet all good feelings eventually come to an end, as I check the clock on my phone and sigh. “I still have to meet the principal, thanks Adrien, for checking up on me.” I say before looking back at the mirror to make sure my face shows no tear tracks or overly puffy eyes. 

“Oh, before you go, I have to tell you something.” Adrien stands and takes another step closer to me. “We’re group partners for the physics presentation, along with Nino and Alya.” He explains, before reaching towards my hair. “Hold still.” 

Blinking wide eyed at his hand slowly growing closer, it plucks an errant piece of tissue stuck in my hair. 

“There, all clean.” He winks at me, causing my face to erupt in a blush. 

“R-right! Well then!” I shout, walking towards the door. “I-I’ll be goin’ then! Meet ya in the library?” 

“Sure! See you then.” 

“Yeah haha! Bye!” I shout again, shutting the door behind me as I let out a sigh. 

“Ya alright there kid? Soundin’ a little Marinette there.” Ossi asks cheekily, I pat my pocket a little harder than usual, causing an ‘oof’ to sound from it. 

“Shut it, you know how I am with people.” I tried to explain, but that did not stop me from hearing the Kwami’s quiet snickers all the way to the principal’s office. 

\---For what feels like an eternity later---

Letting out another sigh as I walk down the steps of Mr. Damocles’ office, I slowly trudge towards the library. Truth be told I’m absolutely exhausted and in no mood for studying (I just want to go home and do nothing until tomorrow), but the team is depending on me to pull my weight, so I can’t let them down. 

Trudging into the library, I let out a yawn, distractedly walking towards the science shelf, grabbing a book and staring at it, too tired to even absorb the words by this point… 

“Run and hide!” Shouts a familiar voice. Jumping, I finally snap out of my haze quick enough to realize that there is a really loud noise in the usually quiet library. Running out of the isle, I see Ladybug riding on a giant hair dryer trying to shake her off like a bull.

“I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.” Another voice rings as Chat Noir lands on one of the bookshelves. 

“Fewer puns, more action! And where’s Faon?” Ladybug yells, wrestling the hair dryer with all her might. 

Looking at the entire scene in shock, I quickly look around for a place to transform, the students in the library are hiding amongst all the other bookshelves, quickly looking at the second floor, I see- 

“Super Nathan?” I say in shock, watching the Akumatized super villain drawing feverishly into the sketchpad on his arm. He jumps and looks at me. “I’m not Super Nathan, I’m the Evillustrator.” He declares as he taps his screen, materializing boxing gloves and launching them towards me. 

“Julian look out!”

I close my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. But instead of the blasts of the gloves like I was expecting, I felt the warm touch of leather and a short feeling of weightlessness before landing again. Opening my eyes, I realized that Chat Noir had saved me from the attack and brought me to the second floor along with Ladybug. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, I nod, a little breathless. 

“Chat Noir, let’s go.” Ladybug commands, Chat gives me an apologetic look before charging towards the Akuma along with Ladybug. The Akuma glares before drawing something in his sketchpad, creating a wall which halts Ladybug and Chat in their places before running off. 

“Where’d he go?” Ladybug asks, looking around wildly. 

Chat Noir shrugs. “I don’t know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.” 

Hearing Ladybug’s annoyed groan, I can’t help but let out a snort, regardless as Faon or not Chat will always make me laugh. 

The laugh seems to have brought the cat hero’s attention back to me though. “Doing alright?” He asks. 

I nod, smiling at him. “I am, all thanks to you.” I peek over the railing to the first floor to see that everyone there has already evacuated. “Umm… Mr. Noir, h-have you seen a blond boy, wearing an unbuttoned white shirt and a really cool t-shirt inside with colored stripes on it by any chance, is he safe…?” 

Chat looks caught off guard before looking away nervously. “S-Sorry, can’t say that I have.” 

“Oh, that’s alright… I hope he’s okay though…” I mumble, standing up and dusting myself off, I desperately need a nap right now, or some food, Ossi will-

I looked up so suddenly I nearly lost balance, scaring even Chat with how panicked I looked. “I… I need to go! Sorry!” I yell before taking off down the stairs and out of the library, turning the corner before reaching for my pen. 

“Forgot ya were Faon Vert for a second kid?” Ossi teases, and will likely continue to do so for the next week. 

“Sh-shut it. I'm just… really tired okay!” I stumble for an excuse which doesn’t seem to stop Ossi’s laughter. I give him a light glare, raising the pen to him. “Ossi, Horns Drawn.” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with an embarrassed grimace and a peace sign raised in the air. 

Entering the library again, I raise an eyebrow at the empty building, Chat Noir and Ladybug nowhere to be found. Suddenly my staff rings. 

Pressing one of the symbols, I raise the staff to my ear. “Hello…?” 

_ “Hey deer, Ladybug and I are going to Chloe's room to protect her from the Akuma, can I count on seeing you there?”  _

Frowning as I hear Chat’s voice, I can't believe how genuine he sounded, like he actually wanted me to be there, is this all some kind of front too? “Of course, I’ll be there.” I say, hanging up before hauling myself up the roof of the library, roof jumping all the way to the Grand Hotel. 

Landing in the balcony, I swing the door open to see Chloe currently posing with Ladybug and taking pictures, although Ladybug seems to be much more unenthusiastic about the prospect of that than usual… 

“Heya Kitten.” I say as I land beside the cat hero. The blond barely flinched before turning to face me with a bright smile. 

“Hey deer! Took you awhile.” 

“Yeah well I was grazing in a grass patch farther away than usual so…” I mumble, the blond looks caught off guard for a second, but doesn't say anything as the two of us watch Ladybug break free from Chloe but soon finds herself cornered again. 

“Looks like somebody’s got a fan.” Chat teases as Ladybug breaks off from Chloe’s clutches again as she storms towards us. 

“Yeah, great.” The superheroine replies sarcastically, I tilt my head in confusion, it’s not like her to be in such a bad mood. 

“So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.” Chat shares as Ladybug picks up a piece of paper from Chloe’s couch. 

“Ugh, seriously!? I’m over this! Let’s go!” Ladybug exclaims before storming off, Chat blinking confused for a moment before chasing after her. Curious, I pick up the paper she dropped, only to feel my heart sink. 

The amazing picture that Nathaniel drew has been drawn over with a black marker, Marinette’s face now has a moustache and large glasses. Wanting to crumble the paper in rage, I decide it’s better not to wrinkle it anymore, folding it nicely into my pocket before storming off towards the balcony as well. 

Chloe is currently cheering after Ladybug whom I assume had taken off, Chat standing by the railing, pouting at me when I get closer. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me deer.” He says, face neutral, as if waiting for my reaction.

Letting out a sigh, I lean against the banister, watching Chloe walk back into her room. “Yeah… I guess…” 

Chat lets out a groan which startles me out of my downtrodden mood. “What’s gotten into you and Ladybug today?” 

“W-What do you mean?” I look at him, eyes wide, did he know I know he knows? 

“You’re both being such…” he widely gestures his hands around. “Downers, and I don’t know why.” He finishes with a pout. 

I heave a sigh of relief, so it's just about my understandably out of character levels of apathy. “It’s because of this.” I pull out the art Chloe ruined, showing Chat who takes a look at it with a raised eyebrow. “It’s just so sad that something that obviously had so much work put into it can be ruined so easily.” I mutter, folding it back nicely and sliding it into one of my pockets. 

“You’re sad because someone’s art got ruined?” 

I raise my head to glare at him. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘art is useless’ people too.” I growl, taking a step towards him, I might be too much of a wimp to lecture a teacher, but superhero teammates are free game. 

The blond takes a step back, looking at me with wide eyes. “N-Not at all! I just mean that… We don’t know the person who drew this.” 

Blinking out of my rage, I tilt my head in question. He’s right, Julian knows the person but not Faon Vert, and Chat Noir probably doesn’t know him at all. “You don’t have to know the person… To appreciate their art…” I blush, moving out of his personal space. “Sorry, I’m being dramatic, today just irks me I suppose.” 

_ “Especially since you and Ladybug don’t trust me.” _

“I understand, hey, if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here to lend an ear, or two.” He offers, giving me a strong sense of déjà vu for a second. 

“Thanks, same goes to you too Kitten.” I offer back weakly. Should I talk about this? It went well with Adrien, so this wouldn’t hurt, right? “Hey, Chat? Ladybug said that you and her don’t-” 

“Hey! Chat Noir, Faon Vert! Are you two any good at particle physics?” 

The both of us jump at the sudden intrusion, turning to see Chloe smiling sweetly at us. 

Chat is the first to snap out of the confusion. “Oh, this cat’s got particle physics in the bag.” He proclaims, which I have a feeling it wasn’t the best thing to say at the moment. 

“Ah! Great!” Chloe immediately pounces on him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to one of the chairs in her room before shoving the folder in his hands. “Sit, kitty! Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation.” She leaps onto another chair and opens a magazine. “See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.” 

“Yeah, hilarious.” Chat says sarcastically. Quietly snickering at the cat hero’s pouty look, I walk behind him to observe his workings. Surprisingly, Chat really does know his particle physics, and for such a playful personality, both his handwriting and organization screams professional, almost boring with how methodical it looks. 

Suddenly both of our staffs ring, the two of us share a look before walking out to the balcony for some privacy. 

“You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!” Chat teases. 

I nod beside him. “Yeah, are you feeling better though? I saw the picture…” 

“I’m sorry Chat, that wasn’t cool, and yes Faon I’m fine now. But you two can leave Chloe. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette.” Pulling the staff away from my ear I look at the picture Ladybug sent to us, eyes widening as I realize that it’s actually my friend Marinette. “Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promises not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.” Hearing a ding next to me, I turn to see Chat spinning Chloe around and nudging her away before smiling at me sheepishly. “While he’s distracted, I want you to take him down.” 

“Are you still sitting out?” I ask worriedly, since without her around we won’t be able to purify the Akuma. 

“I’m going on… a very important secret mission. I’ll catch up with you later. Can you two handle this without me?” 

“Ha! Please it’ll be a cinch!” Chat brags before the both of us hang up. 

“I didn’t know the bell could actually ring…” I snicker, reaching out to flick it before the blond hero grabs my hand, giving me an embarrassed glare before turning towards Chloe. 

“You're out of danger, uh, so we'll see ya! Later!” He shouts before dragging me off the roof, catapulting us towards another building, Chloe’s indignant screams fading away behind us. 

Looking towards Marinette’s house, Chat and I decided to just break into Marinette’s room, but as the two of us prepare to leap to the building, I spot a familiar girl running up the sidewalk.

“Hold on.” I say quickly, Chat stops, giving me a questioning look as I point out the girl standing in front of Marinette’s door. “I think that girl’s Sabrina, she knows Marinette.” 

The girl in question is balancing on the soles of her feet, clutching a bundle of files in her arms, but for some reason I can’t help but feel a little apprehensive. “This doesn’t look good…” I mutter, Chat nods beside me although he’s probably still confused, but before he could say anything the door to the building opens, Marinette nearly jumps out of her skin when she notices Sabrina standing there.

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” Chat asks. 

“Yeah… But it’s just making me feel even worse for Sabrina…” I groan, almost feeling like I should turn down my enhanced hearing before I hear anything even sadder than thinking doing your friend’s homework is a normal thing to do in friendships. 

Their conversation only escalated from there, Marinette saying that she can’t do the project tonight, Sabrina accusing her of being exactly like Chloe (someone I know Marinette hates to be compared to) before the glasses-wearing girl snatches the homework out of Marinette’s hands again before storming away. 

“That… was a disaster…” I mumble, turning to see Chat… who had disappeared? 

“What the…'' I look around for the blond hero before realizing that he had already leapt to Marinette. 

“Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.” I hear Chat say as I focus my hearing again, laughing lightly at his poses before raising an eyebrow at Marinette, who appears to be mocking him behind his back, like she’s used to his antics already… But how-

“What about Ladybug and Faon Vert? Aren't you a trio?” Marinette’s voice interrupts my thoughts as I notice my name. 

“Faon is… somewhere around here, and Ladybug is busy with something tonight, so… You get to be our Ladybug.” Chat slyly offers, turning around and looking at my location, gesturing for me to join him. Leaping towards them, I land loudly enough so that Marinette can be adequately spooked at the sound, snickering at her little jump before spinning around and looking at me with wide eyes. 

“Me, Chat Noir and Faon Vert? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?” She exclaims. Pursing my lip, I subtly stare Marinette down… I’m not the best critic for acting, but it kind of feels like- 

Suddenly I feel Chat’s hand grab mine (Can I just have one coherent thought for one sec-). “Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. We’ll take care of the rest.” He explains before pulling me away again, me yelling incoherent protests behind him all the way. 

\---A While Later--- 

Leaping across the buildings with Chat Noir, the both of us stalk Marinette and the Evillustrator’s… honestly really romantic stroll down the Seine river with the music playing and the miniature Eiffel Tower and moon glowing brightly in the center of the ship. 

“You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.” I hear Marinette say, watching her scoot a little closer, gotta give her credit for her bravery. 

“Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.” The Akuma replies, going back to drawing as Chat and I finally arrive on top of the bridge, quietly leaping off and landing on the boat, rolling back to avoid detection. 

Holding Chat back, I focus my hearing a little more. 

“I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.” 

“I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.” 

“Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?” 

Hearing the music stop, I give Chat the all clear as the both of us slowly start to creep towards them. Marinette is in extreme danger and we can’t afford to mess up here. 

“That would be amazing.” The Evillustrator says in awe, Marinette is grabbing his pen but still has not gotten it out of his grip yet, we were too early! 

Quickly backtracking along with Chat, I feel my blood run cold as the Akuma seem to have noticed us. 

“Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something. Now!” he orders, I pray silently that Marinette would listen to him instead of agitating him further. 

“No, I’m keeping it! Chat Noir, Faon Vert! Now!” 

Jumping out of hiding at Marinette’s command, I land in front of her while Chat extends his staff to block the Akuma’s path. 

“Marinette! You’re working with them?” The Evillustrator asks incredulously, before the anger finally floods him. “I’m so stupid… I actually thought you liked me! But you’re really just like Chloe. Teasing me, mocking me. Leading me on!” He yells, I grip my staff tighter, preparing to stop him from charging towards Marinette. 

“Come on! Seriously! Why is everyone comparing me to Chloe tonight?” I hear Marinette exclaim from behind me. 

I turn towards her slightly, planning to say that now isn't really the best time to be offended by that, I get caught off guard when the Akuma suddenly kicks Chat’s staff towards us, knocking the pen out of Marinette’s hand and into the air. The Evillustrator jumps up and grabs it, landing on his fake moon as Chat immediately leaps towards him, but it was too late. The Akuma draws a box which immediately drops onto Chat, pulling him down and onto both Marinette and I, the blond falling right on top of me as I break his fall. 

“Ow…” I whine. 

Feeling a thud from above, I open an eye to see the Akuma glaring at us. “And I’m taking back my promise! Chloe’s gonna get a little lesson she’ll never forget!” He declares, messing around with his tablet before leaping away. Shortly after the boat starts sinking. 

“We’ve been penned in! Literally!” Chat exclaims as the both of us start hitting around the box, maybe if I can turn my staff into a blowtorch- 

“Chat Noir, your stick! Like this!” Marinette pulls the cat hero down and gestures to the bottom and top of the box. “And extend it!” 

Chat grabs her by the waist. “Great thinking!” He says before being shoved off by Marinette.

“Yeah… I’m a genius.” She says before grabbing Chat by the shoulders, the two of them lifting the lid off and rising towards the nearby bridge. I jump right behind them, since I have super powers and all. 

The three of us land on the bridge, Chat drops Marinette from the previous bridal style hold. “Gotta go. A super hero’s work is never done. Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting…” He counts down the responsibilities on one hand. “I’ve got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later.” He finishes before leaping off towards Chloe’s apartment. 

I smile at her. “Don’t worry about him, his ego is big but he’s basically a baby cat. Smart thinking just now Marinette, see you when I see you.” I give her a short wave before running after Chat, hopefully nothing too bad has happened to him yet. 

\---Back at the Hotel---

Landing on the balcony, I realize that both Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived before me (I got a little lost…) and are staring face to face with the Akuma. 

“Sorry I’m late!” I yell as I land behind them, loading a shot into my staffshot. I notice that Chloe is currently hiding in an empty closet. 

“In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!” The Evillustrator yells. 

Chloe gasps. “Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!” She shouts indignantly, and it makes me feel a little bit bad for her if she truly believes that. 

Before I could respond, the Akuma created four boxing gloves, sending one to each of us including Chloe. 

“Look out!” Chat yells before attempting to block one of the shots, resulting in him being knocked back out to the balcony. Taking that into account, I jump over the gloves and fire a shot at the one heading towards Chloe, destroying it before it hits. 

Ladybug, leaping over her own glove, launches a yo-yo towards the Akuma, but it was deflected by another artist block. Quickly deleting the block, the Evillustrator draws a spinning saw and flings it towards Ladybug, who deflects it with her yo-yo, but that only changes its course towards. 

“Chloe!” I yell, leaping in between her and the saw, holding my staff up to block the attack. However just as it reaches my defenses, the blades suddenly stop moving. Opening my eyes which I didn’t know I had closed, I saw that Chat had launched his staff in the center of the saw, grounding it before it could hit. Chat lands in front of me and sends me a quick glare before picking up his staff and snapping it in two, throwing both of them at the Akuma, who dodges it easily, the staff instead destroying one of the lights mounted on the wall. 

“Guys, the light! He can’t draw in the dark!” Ladybug yells, I nod in realization, so that’s why there was a mini moon during his and Marinette’s date. 

“Got it!” Chat yells before activating his… Cataclysm? 

I stare in shock as Chat charges for the light switch, this can’t possibly end well, he would probably destroy the entire building if it made contact! 

Thankfully (can’t believe I’m thankful about something an Akuma did), the Evillustrator erases the light switch, leaving Chat’s Cataclysm to only destroy part of the wall the switch was on, which honestly I don’t know why it didn’t do more, but I’m not complaining. 

“Here you go, kitty.” The Akuma says before forming a giant ball and chain, attaching it to Chat’s ankles. “A little ball and chain to play with.” 

“Hey!” Chat yells. 

The Evillustrator isn't done. “Sadly, those who get in my way get erased.” He declares, before slowly erasing the floors of the hotel. 

_ “This is my chance!”  _ I think, leaping towards him before he could erase the floor under Chat.

“Sticks can act as baseball bats, Mind’s Eye!” I activate my Miraculous, turning my staff into a large and dramatic looking baseball bat. Swinging wildly at the Akuma, pretending that I’m a certain anti-hero from a movie I’ve watched recently. The Akuma growls angrily at me, having to use his effort to dodge my attacks rather than use his sketchpad. 

“Faon, batter up!” I hear Ladybug yell as I spin to see her, she had activated her Lucky Charm, a bright red rubber ball in her hands as she launches it at a light, destroying it and bouncing to destroy all the lights in one side before heading towards me. 

_ “Oh.”  _ I thought before grinning, winding up and batting the ball towards the other side, destroying all the lights in that area too, leaving the room in complete darkness. 

“No- AH!” the Akuma yells as a yo-yo grabs onto his pen, yanking it out of his grip and into Ladybug’s before she snaps it in half, purifying the Akuma, leaving Nathaniel lying unconscious on the floor. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll make sure he gets back safely.” I say quietly to the two heroes, who were fist bumping. 

Ladybug nods, smiling at me, Chat however glares at me again. “Hang on second, we need to talk about how you jump in front of a saw!” He yells. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, I wanted to protect Chloe. Besides, I’m sure the staff could take it.” I deactivate my bat to wiggle the staff around teasingly, hoping it would relieve some tension. 

It doesn’t, if anything Chat looks even  _ more  _ angry. “You don’t know that! What if it couldn’t? It’s your Miraculous, you need to be more care-” 

“ _ That’s _ what this is about? You just don’t want me to lose my Miraculous?” I grit my teeth, glaring at Chat who is starting to get on my nerves, feeling a little pleasure in managing to snap him out of his anger when he realizes his own implications, he steps back from me with wide eyes. 

“N-no, I just-” 

“Is  _ that  _ why you’re being so friendly now? Because you and Ladybug don’t trust me? That you don’t think I know what I’m doing? So you need to  _ babysit  _ me?” I spit out venomously, glaring at both Chat and Ladybug now. 

“Faon, it’s really not like-” Ladybug tries to say but someone suddenly crashes into her. 

“Ladybug! You saved me! Let’s take another picture to celebrate.” Chloe declares before adjusting her phone to take a million selfies on the two of them. Taking this opportunity, I turn to pick up Nathaniel, who was still unconscious and run towards the balcony. 

Climbing onto it, someone grabs my shoulder, turning around to see the cat superhero looking at me with big wounded kitten eyes. 

“Listen, Faon, I didn’t mean it that way, really.” He says earnestly. 

I glare at him for what seems to be forever before sighing again, I just can’t stay mad at him can I? “I know, I think I know, at least…” I mumble. “Today just isn’t a good day for me…” I paused for a moment to think of a way to describe my current problems without revealing too much about myself, but the chance to do so was snatched from me as I noticed Chat’s ring beeping, looking dangerously close to depleting. 

“Looks like you need to get going, and me too, we'll talk more about this next time... Promise.” I say quietly before leaping off the balcony before he could reply, heading towards the nearest bus stop. 

Nathaniel seems to have woken up as I lay him gently against the bus bench. “Ugh… Where am I…” He mutters, wiping his eyes before he finally notices me. “F-Faon Vert! What are you doing here!?” He asks, sitting up straighter. 

I give him a tired smile. “Hero work, you were akumatized, I volunteered to get you to a bus safe. Also, I wanted to give you something…” I explain before reaching into one of my pockets, pulling out the torn off comic page Chloe took from him. “I’m sorry that it’s kind of ruined, it was like that when I found it…” I apologize sincerely before handing him the drawing. 

Nathaniel looks surprised at this, before looking back at his drawing, frowning a little before looking back at me. “It’s okay, I can use this as reference, thank you…” He says earnestly, face reddening. 

I smirk, patting him on the head playfully. “It’s no problem really, anything for one of my fawns.” I declare before my staff beeps again, I probably have a minute or so left. “I have to go, get home safe okay?” I boop him on the nose, laughing at his confused expression again before leaping off towards one of the nearby buildings and back home. 

After that I got changed into my sleepwear and leaped into bed, homework or bathing be damned, I  _ will  _ be sleeping well tonight. Despite everything I did, and the stupid things I said out of stupid impulse. 

_ “Can’t keep blaming sleep deprivation Julian.”  _ A clear judgmental voice rings through my head. 

“Kid, ya know how I’m the Kwami of Imagination?” Ossi suddenly asks as he polishes the plate of eclairs I left him.

I jumped at the question, not aware that I was pretty much half asleep by that point (the bed is too comfortable not to be). “N-No, why?” 

“Well, all my Holders tend to have that similarity. The good, and the bad.” He says before flying on top of my head, loudly snoring despite having such a small body. 

I frown, wanting to pursue the sudden topic, but the warmth of the blanket and the surprisingly soothing sound of the Kwami’s snores have me knocked out in seconds. 

\---The Next Day--- 

Waiting for Nathaniel in the courtyard after school, I write a few notes in one of the scripts I’m currently working on. Thanks to the unfortunate Akuma incident yesterday I did not manage to ask him something pretty important, which was why I asked for him to meet me here after school today, since Nathaniel overslept and only came in after lunch (not that I can blame him). 

“I have loved you, I did my best…” I repeat the sentence out loud a couple of times before frowning, it doesn’t flow well enough, maybe if there was something in between it- 

“Hey Julian.” Turning at the familiar voice, I finally let out a bright smile at Nathaniel’s arrival. 

“Hey Nathaniel!” I greet, standing up and packing the notebook in my bag.

The redhead smiles. “You look better today.” 

“You must’ve absorbed some of the negativity yesterday.” I joke before wincing. “Sorry, too soon, I’m still feeling terrible, but I actually slept well yesterday, no dreams.”  _ Mostly cause I spent so much energy fighting you.  _ I refrain from saying the last part. 

Nathaniel nods before his smile turns into something more confused. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Well, I wanted to ask you this yesterday, since I was told that it was your birthday from an anonymous contact.” 

“It was Alix wasn’t it?” 

“It was Alix.” I smirk before continuing. “Anyways I wanted to ask if you want to come over and celebrate, I have a wicked entertainment room with all the games and movies you can ask for, you can invite over anyone you want.” 

Nathaniel looks at me with wide eyes before blushing. “Umm… Sure, but you don’t have to do this, it’s just a birthday…” 

“Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday.” I say seriously before looking at him considerately. “Of course if you’re not okay with it it’s fine, I’ll just think of something else to get for you.” 

“O-Of course I’m okay with it!” Nathaniel yells defensively before giving me a light glare as I snicker. 

“Well then it’s settled, I’ll have the car pull over. Seriously though feel free to invite anyone you want in the meantime.” I say excitedly before walking off towards the school entrance and calling my driver to come quickly. Whatever problems I have right now will have to wait, because today is going to be the best late birthday celebration for Nathaniel ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian isn't a naturally shy person, in fact when he was younger he used to have quite the temper. Also the Deer Holders in my timeline have the same problem more or less, that they cannot ever dwell on anything, any problems they have, they hafta get it out or else it'll eat them alive, the downsides of having wild imagination I suppose, as how you probably notice Julian's wild jumps to conclusions in this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter, an Akuma programmed with a chip in his shoulder, with abilities that really pushes the heroes' buttons. Hope ya'll android this chapter enough to come back next week. 
> 
> See ya then!


	13. Rogercop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's adventures when he's grounded part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day! It's too bad I couldn't post the Valentine's chapter in celebration of it, but it'll be coming out soon, probably! 
> 
> You know what's the best thing about Valentine's Day? Not dates, not chocolates, but the influx of Valentine's Day fics for all my favorite pairings, at least one of them for each ship and I live for them ^^
> 
> Anyways hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

\---Julian’s POV---

“Julian. Juuuuulian!” 

Snapping out of my daze, I realize that I have been staring blankly at the kitchen wall opposite of me, the spoon that I thought was securely in my hand had fallen into my bowl of cereal, handle included. 

“Sorry Os, did you say something?” I ask, grimacing as I dip my fingers into the cold bowl of milk in search of the lost silverware. 

“I was askin’ if you’re feeling alright. I know it’s been stressful for the past couple weeks but today ya look even worse.” 

I sigh. Ossi was right, not only am I already feeling absolutely terrible for snapping at Ladybug and Chat Noir, but also thanks to my little stunt during particle physics last week, I was grounded by my parents again. Usually when this happens twice in a month I would consider maybe changing my methods of torture for my child, but I guess I’m not important enough for my parents to even consider that. 

Decidedly losing my appetite, I pick up my bowl and head towards the sink. “It’s about school...” 

“Ya miss goin’ to school?” 

“Well you don’t have to sound so surprised.” I grumble, giving my Kwami a short glare before washing my bowl. “And yeah, kind of… It’s just... Today is Career day…” 

“No! Not Career day! ...What’s Career day?” Ossi asks, landing on top of the sink so that we can talk face to face. 

I give him a small chuckle. “It’s where the students’ parents come to school and explain what they do for a living.” I explain as I place the bowl on the dish rack. “I’ve always wondered whether it’s exactly as it’s shown in the movies. Leave it up to my parents to ruin it though…” 

“Were ya expectin’ them to show up?” Ossi asks, flying to the top of my head now as I leave the kitchen to head back to my room. 

This time I actually laughed at his question. “Gods no, they’re too busy for that. I just wanted to see what my friends’ parents do for a living. In the movies they usually bring something cool to share too, like good food, I heard that Marinette’s father is a baker.” 

“What!? Now we hafta go!” Ossi exclaims, practically drooling at the mere thought of warm pastries. 

I boop him in the snout, laughing at his slightly annoyed expression (he hates it when I do that). “And how do you expect to do that? My parents will be notified if I disobey them.” 

Ossi gives me a smirk that just screams trouble. “Not if ya attend as Faon Vert.” 

“No.” I said simply, opening my laptop and ignoring the Kwami's indignant shout. 

“Whaddya mean no!? It’s the perfect plan!” 

“I mean that I did not become a superhero to secretly sneak out and go to school, I’ll become  _ that  _ person if I did that.” 

“But! What if ya go to talk about your career!” 

That got my attention. “What are you talking about?” 

“Ya were there when WiFi Lady attacked right? Just say it’s a check up, and ya can give a talk about superhero work as well!” 

“Lady WiFi’s attack was weeks ago, it’ll sound like I- Wait, no! I’m not entertaining this idea anymore.” I say again, standing up and diving onto my bed, using my pillow as a shield to stop Ossi from persuading me more. 

_ It’s not a bad idea…  _ My traitorous brain can't help but think.

_ I’ve been going crazy as Julian lately with the whole yelling at everything that moves, being Faon Vert is the perfect way to help me vent. _

Ossi’s pleas only grow louder even when my ears are covered by my pillow. 

_ This is something Faon Vert would totally do, besides I owe Alya an interview… _

_... _

_ And it’s not like Ladybug and Chat Noir would be there... _

I peek my head out towards Ossi. “Just for a few minutes…?”

“Just for a few minutes.” Ossi nods. Letting out a sigh, I stand back up and grab my pen, but still… the thought of sneaking out to finally attend Career Day, is making me feel quite giddy.

“I knew you would change ya mind! Let’s get some bread!” 

Laughing, Ossi’s excited voice encourages me even more as I point my pen towards the Kwami. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

\---At School---

Landing on the school’s rooftop, I peer down to see one of the school assistants currently cleaning up the courtyard. My classroom is on the second floor so it should technically be right under me now. However, just before I could land, a familiar voice reached my ears. 

“Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back.” Adrien’s voice rises to me, he sounds disappointed. Frowning, I silently jump down, landing in front of him as he lets out a gasp. 

“Faon Vert?” He asks, surprised and another emotion I can’t quite place. 

I smirk “That's my name, don't wear it out. Mind if I drop in?.” Leaning against the railing in front of the blond, I look at him worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

Adrien's surprised look suddenly changes to a more guarded one. “Yeah, why are you asking?” 

“I was flying over the roof and can’t help but overhear your phone conversation, these ears can be a hindrance sometimes, sorry if I heard something private…” I apologize sincerely, gesturing to the ears attached to my hood, they don’t work like normal ears, but they do amplify volumes to my actual ears under said hood. 

The blond sighs. “I’m fine, it’s nothing new.” 

An awkward silence follows after that and I sigh internally, alright Julian, Adrien needs cheering up, what can you do?

“When I was younger, I married my pillow.” Was what I ended up blurting out. 

To be fair, that did bring the model out of his slump as he looked at me with wide eyes. However to my chagrin, he ends up asking the question that I hope he wouldn’t-

“Why?” 

Cringing, I scratch my neck in embarrassment. “I was a kid! A-and I just finished watching Enchanted, which is an amazing movie by the way, nine out of ten would recommend. So I married the Prince of Dumas, got a problem with that?” I end with a glare. 

Adrien looks like he’s seconds away from bursting into laughter, but he takes a deep breath. “Y-You mean, Dumas Paris the beddings manufacturer?” He finally squeaks out. 

“W-well, that’s- I-It’s an empire!” I sputter, face heating up and looking away before hearing the blond erupt into laughter, and I slowly feel a smile breaking on my face, he should laugh more, even if it’s at the expense of my own embarrassment. 

“You know, you look like a goody-two-shoes but you always seem to be laughing at me.” I huff, but smile at him all the same. As the blond finally calms down, I give him a relaxed look. “Listen Adrien, I’m not gonna pry but, if you ever want to talk, I’ll be here.” I offer sincerely. "It'll make you feel better, I know it sounds hard to believe but trust me, even I feel better when I talk things out with a close friend."

Adrien's eyes widen by a fraction, seemingly thinking about something before smiling back at me. "Thank you, Faon Vert"

"Anytime fawn." I say warmly, ruffling his hair and laughing at his annoyed look again.

"I should head back to class.” Adrien says his goodbyes before walking towards the door, however it opens before he could reach the handle. 

Alya barely spares Adrien a glance before looking at me with reverence. “Faon Vert! At our school! What’re you doing here!?” 

I give her my best smile. “Adrien called me.” 

Laughing at the blond’s shocked look, I shake my head. “I’m kidding, I can’t resist the smell of freshly baked pastries, so when I did, I just followed my nose, and here I am.” I peek past the two of them and notice that the entire class is now staring at me with equally surprised looks, judging by Marinette’s frazzled look, she had tripped and dropped the delicious pastries she’s holding, guess I’ll just have to suck it up and eat them myself… 

I truly am a Hero of Paris.

“Marinette’s dad is the best baker in Paris! You  _ have  _ to come in and try them!” The reporter claims. Raising my eyebrows at her clear attempt at getting me to stay longer, I follow her and Adrien into class anyways, giving the teacher of the current class, Miss Bustier, an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry for interrupting your class Miss Teacher, I can leave if I’m interrupting.” 

The teacher looks surprised before shaking her head. “You’re not interrupting at all, Mrs. Cesaire just finished her talk about her job as the Head Chef of Grand Paris hotel, it’s Career Day today.” 

I gasp. “It’s Career Day!? ...What’s Career Day?” I ask, acting as confused as possible, tilting my head slightly for added effect. It seems to be working, Alya is probably typing “Faon Vert doesn’t know Career Day!!??” furiously on her phone right now, which is hilarious. 

Miss Bustier to her credit only looked caught off guard for a second, before she explains. “It’s a day where our students’ parents visit school to talk about their occupations.” 

I give her a sagely nod. “That sounds really fun, especially if they’re all giving out delicious food…” I can’t help but give Marinette’s tray another particularly longing look, the bluenette seems to be staring at me with both bewilderment and something else that I can’t quite place. 

“You should give a talk too!” Alya gasps, now holding her phone up and recording the entire thing. 

“Now now Alya, let’s give the other parents their chance to speak first, I’m sure Faon Vert doesn't mind waiting until they’re done, right?” 

Snapping out of my daze at the teacher’s words, I give all of them a bright smile. “Of course not! I’ll just be in that corner, you won’t even know I’m here.” I say again before hungrily grabbing a croissant, whisperings thanks to Marinette before leaping to the back of the class in a single jump, drinking in the awe of my classmates. 

“Thank you Faon Vert, anyways let’s continue, next up on the list is Sabrina’s father, a policeman. Officer Roger!” Miss Bustier announces as the entire class and me clap. Sabrina and her father walk to the front of the class, the man is wearing his police uniform, maybe he’ll let me blow the whistle if I ask nicely… 

“I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.” Officer Roger claims, sounding pretty honest. I can’t help but feel a surge of excitement wash over me, this is it, my first Career Day, finally I can experience it in all of its glor-

“My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago!” Chloe gasps, looking around wildly before pointing at Marinette. “You! You stole it!” 

Marinette looks at the blond with wide eyes. “What? What are you talking about!?” 

“You purposely tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet!” The blonde accuses, before glaring at Officer Rogers. “You’re a policeman! Arrest her!” 

“My daughter is not a thief!” Marinette’s dad says. 

Wondering if I should intervene in this chaos, a loud whistle rings throughout the classroom. 

“Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.” The Officer tries to explain. 

Chloe seems to have taken it the wrong way though. “You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!”

The mayor looks panicked for a second before glaring at the officer alongside Chloe. “Roger, I demand you search this girl!” He orders, his daughter giving Marinette a smug look. 

“Hang on guys.” I leap next to Miss Bustier to try to diffuse the situation calmly, but both Chloe and the Mayor are way too worked up for that. 

“Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!” The mayor states haughtily, stepping towards the Policeman. 

Officer Roger looks extremely conflicted, I don’t envy his current position. “But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go--” 

“All right. Then you’re no longer a police officer!” 

I look at the entire situation unfolding in disbelief. “Mayor Bourgeois, don’t you think you’re being too harsh, over a missing bracelet?” 

The mayor whirls around to glare at me, I gulp, thankfully he can’t fire me from being Faon Vert, I hope... 

“This is my daughter’s bracelet we’re talking about! This man is incompetent and he’s fired!” The Mayor decrees, scowling at the policeman before pointing at the door. “Get out!” 

Officer Roger doesn’t even look like arguing anymore, instead he just starts walking towards the door dejectedly. 

“Good!” Chloe scoffs before glaring at me. “Call Ladybug! I’m sure  _ she’ll  _ actually do something!” 

_ Well, that stings. _ I wince at the comment but otherwise let it slide, we don’t need anything else to argue about right now. Times like this I really wish that I’m better at talking to people; I bet Ladybug or Chat Noir could do better than me in this situation right now. 

That thought further cemented the longer the argument went. Try as I might, I just can’t seem to break this apart, to the point that Marinette’s dad and the Mayor are now standing face to face in front of the class, Miss Bustier and I standing helplessly between them. I probably would handle this better if they  _ do  _ get into a physical fight, but that’s already the worst case scenario. 

“Don’t even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!” Marinette’s dad growls. 

The Mayor looks affronted. “Do you know who I am?” 

“Please gentleman! This is a school here!” Miss Bustier pleads. 

“Yeah, I’m sure the bracelet is here somewhere if we just look harder…” I joined in. 

Marinette and Alya move to stand behind the former’s father. “It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!” 

“If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too.” Alya says, causing a giggle to erupt from her friend. 

_ “This is so not the time for jokes like that.”  _ I think to myself, feeling an eyebrow twitch, my smile straining. 

“Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!” Marinette exclaims, and soon all of us are crowding around the glasses wearing boy as he plays the video. Nino fast-forwards the video before pausing at Sabrina holding up the bracelet. 

“Well there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloe’s bracelet!” Marinette concludes, the entire class turning to stare at the suspect. 

“Yes! But I gave it back straight after!” Sabrina defends. 

“Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?” 

“Are you saying I’m a thief!?” 

“Nope! Chloe’s the one calling people thieves without proof. I’m simply going from what’s on video.” 

I give the self appointed junior detective a tighter smile. “Marinette I don’t think this is the best way to-” 

“Grr!” Sabrina growls before turning away, accidentally knocking into Nathaniel, causing him to drop all of his papers on the floor. Hearing Sabrina and Chloe’s gasp, I look down to realize that one of Nathaniel’s drawings is of the bracelet. 

The redhead kneels down to grab it, pulling all the papers close to his chest as he looks around wildly. “Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn’t do anything else!” 

The crowd erupts into arguments after that. 

After Miss Bustier and I calm everyone down again, Marinette continues her ‘investigation’. “See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!” 

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!” Nathaniel argues.

“And neither did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!” The bluenette holds her ground. 

“Okay! So there’s suspects!” I give an awkward laugh to cut the tension before anyone sparks an argument again. “Marinette, since you’re a suspect too why don’t I search your bag first, vigilante lawlessness and all.” I try to joke, thinking that she would be easier to reason with that Chloe, but the girl ends up glaring at me now too, looking like I just stabbed her in the back (a little bit of an overreaction but who am I to judge). 

“Fine! But as long as you also search everyone else's too!” She demands. 

“No one's searching my bag!” Nathaniel yells. 

Marinette’s dad interrupts too. “Marinette, let the adults and Faon Vert handle this.”

“Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.” She argues again. 

“You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!” Her father finally points out, thank gods. 

“I'm Chloe's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!” Sabrina exclaims, wrapping her arm around Chloe’s and I stare at her in shock. Didn’t her father  _ just  _ get fired thanks to her supposed BFF? Is she brainwashed by Chloe or something? 

Max stands up from his seat. “What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!”

“And we haven't seen him since!” Kim adds in and huh, he's right, where the heck did the blond go?

And then Marinette goes weird again, like how she always does whenever Adrien is brought up. “Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us.” She smiles at the class even though her words are nothing but friendly. 

“What? Are you accusing us?”

“I want an attorney!”

“Marinette, stop already!”

“We should speak to the parents too!”

“WHERE-IS-THE-MAYOR?” 

All of us turn to the door, a robot with lights on its shoulders stomps into the room. 

“Dad!?” I hear Sabrina say in shock. 

“Everyone, get back.” I whisper to the class, slowly stepping forward to the Akuma, I can’t fight it in here, there’s too many civilians. 

“Heya robot person! I think the Mayor is in another castle.” I try my best to smile, to appear as non-threatening as possible so that he won’t attack out of the blue. 

The robot cop’s emotionless gaze lands on me. “WHERE-IS-THE-MAYOR?” He asks again. 

I gulp. “You just missed him, he left the class a while ago.” Please just leave the room and into the courtyard. 

“ARE-YOU-LYING?”

“Not at all, why would I lie to you?” I ask innocently. 

The robot cop doesn’t buy it. “IF-NO-ONE-SPEAKS-UP, I’LL-PUT-YOU-ALL-UNDER-ARREST!” He points his wrist guns at the class, turning to look at Chloe. “WHERE-IS-YOUR-FATHER?” 

The blonde huffs and crosses her arms. “I don’t know!” She lies, and I have to give her some credit for helping her father like that...

Of course all that effort is wasted when the Mayor’s voice rings down to us. “Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir!” 

The Akuma immediately walks out of the room. I spin around to face the class. “Stay in here and barricade the doors, I’ll make sure he doesn’t come in again, I promise.” As I say that, I jump out of the nearby window, climbing onto the roof and arriving at the large window leading into the principal’s office. 

Thankfully the windows seem to be unlocked, I quickly pull it open and jump in. “You two need to hide, under the table, NOW!” I order, the seriousness in my tone kicking them into high gear as both the principal and the Mayor hide underneath the desk. Running to the door, I take a deep breath before kicking it open, the Akuma is still walking towards the entrance. 

I quickly fire a few shots from my weapon, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off the Akuma’s metal plated armor. 

“FAON-VERT, YOU-ARE-BEING-ARRESTED-FOR-OBSTRUCTION-OF-JUSTICE” Robot Cop declares before firing his own shots from his wrist guns. 

Quickly diving out of the way, I immediately jumped to him. “Then arrest me as a normal officer!” I yell before trying to smack him over the head with my staff, unfortunately the monster is faster than it looks, grabbing my staff with his hands and throwing it and in extension myself to a nearby wall.

Colliding against the wall with a gasp, I fall to the floor with a thud, my flinch proves to be fatal as the Akuma aims his wrists at me. 

_ Chat Noir, Ladybug where are you?  _ I think to myself as I hear his wrist powering up. 

As if hearing my thoughts, a bright red yo-yo wraps around the Akuma’s arm, pulling him to face the new adversary.

“LADYBUG” He identifies. “PARIS-HAS-A-NEW-WRITER-OF-WRONG. YOUR-SERVICES-ARE-NO-LONGER-REQUIRED.” He says before firing at her, the superheroine quickly dodges his shots before jumping over and landing next to me. 

“I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing!” She says as I stand up beside her, ready to jump back into the fray. 

The robot cop fires again, this time the two of us jump into the courtyard, I follow Ladybug’s lead as she brings us to hide behind a nearby wall, away from the Akuma’s sights as we both let out a sigh. 

“We need to stop him from attacking the Mayor, follow me.” Ladybug orders as she leads us to the entrance of the school with me awkwardly trailing behind her, it didn’t seem like what happened last week is bothering her that much, is it just me? The both of us hid beside the school entrance, waiting for the Akuma to show up. Soon enough, the Mayor quickly exits the building, running towards his car, the Robot Cop right behind him. 

“Now!” Ladybug yells, wrapping her yo-yo around the Akuma as I grab onto the string, doing our best to pull him back, but the Robot proved to be too strong even for the both of us, as he drags us along with him, making us to trip and fall over each other. 

Watching him take aim at the car, my brain whizzes past any possible action I can take before the Mayor falls into the Akuma’s clutches, but that was unnecessary, as Chat Noir lands onto the robot’s firing arm, knocking his shot off course before landing in front of him, giving the Mayor just enough time to drive away. 

The Akuma turns to look at the cat superhero. “YOU-ARE-OBSTRUCTING-JUSTICE, CHAT-NOIR. YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-PAY-FOR-THIS.” He aims his wrist gun at the blond. 

“You can add bodily harm to the charges!” Chat taunts before leaping at him, dodging all the shots as he climbs to his head and attempts to smack the monster with his stack. But just like me, the Robot Cop grabs onto his weapon and tosses the blond into a nearby trash can. 

Ladybug and I, finally getting our bearings, run out to face the Akuma. 

“Roger! Sir! You don’t want to do this, remember everyone is innocent until proven guilty? You believe that because you’re a good cop!” I try to reason with him, because at this rate he is going to wipe the floor with us if we don’t come up with a plan soon. 

Ladybug nods beside me. “He’s right! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!” 

For a second, it almost looked like it worked, he’s actually hesitating a little! But the butterfly image covers his face again, completely removing the hesitation as the Akuma looks back at us with a bland expression. “JUSTICE-MUST-PREVAIL-IN-THE-STREETS-OF-PARIS.” He immediately loads his guns and fires at the two of us. 

Immediately we split up, Ladybug sliding down the railing and jumping at him, but the Akuma simply grabs her legs and spins her around, throwing her back into the school. 

“Ladybug!” I yell, glaring at the Robot Cop before launching my own attacks, this time I was more careful with my strikes, making sure to attack him quick enough so that he won’t grab onto anything. It almost seems like I was winning too, I think to myself as I land on the road in front of him after managing to hit him on the head, but the Akuma wasn’t phased. Instead, he snaps his fingers, and suddenly out of nowhere, a police car comes charging towards me.

Not having enough time to jump away, I end up holding my blowgun in front of me, bracing for impact. The weapon took the brunt of the damage, but the hit ended up launching me far away from the school. I hit pavement, rolling a few meters before finally landing with a thud and a groan. 

“So not crash…” I mumble to myself before standing up, dusting myself off, ignoring the incredulous looks on the nearby civilians and jump for the nearby rooftop to look for the police car. Strangely enough, it’s not on any of the roads in the area. Frowning to myself, I extend my hearing a little, before finally picking up Chat Noir’s voice… in the air? 

Quickly looking up, I gape at the scene. Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting the Akuma while standing on a flying police car! Snapping out of my own astonishment, I quickly chase after them, the car is currently too high up to meet up with them unfortunately, but maybe I can do something on the ground. 

Keeping an eye on the fight as I jump from rooftop to rooftop, the two superheroes seem to be neck and neck with the Akuma, before the latter makes a small jump, spinning the car around and causing Chat Noir and Ladybug to run on it like a treadmill, the Robot Cop staying in place with his magnetic shoes. 

_ “Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!”  _ I hear Chat ask, before a loud  **smack** . 

Robot Cop had knocked Ladybug off the car! And despite her efforts to stay on, she’s still failing! 

“ _ No! Ladybug!”  _ I hear Chat yell. Muttering a string of profanities, I quickly try to intercept the falling superheroine. 

_ “Faon Vert, I know you can hear this! Don’t worry about me, don’t let the Akuma take Chat’s Miraculous!”  _ I hear Ladybug shout, looking back at the car with wide eyes, the Robot Cop grabbing a hold of Chat. 

“You better not make me regret this…” I mutter to Ladybug even though I’m sure she can’t hear me. I hold up my staff. 

“Sticks can act as a bow, with blunt arrows, Mind’s Eye!” I focus really hard on picturing a curved wooden bow, surprising even myself when it actually works, a bright green arrow with a stopper on it forms as I pull back the string.

“Okay.” I whisper to myself, looking up at Chat who is now dangling off the car by the Akuma slowly reaching for his ring. Jumping as high as I can, I aim at one of the two exhaust pipes of the car and fire. The arrow lands snugly inside it. Chat Noir himself lodges his staff into the other pipe and the car suddenly stalls, sputtering out black smoke, startling the Robot Cop enough that he lets go of Chat. 

Which leaves us with another problem. 

“Why can’t cats fly.” I grumble as I sprint towards his estimated landing zone, the blond falling faster than I anticipated. 

_ I won’t be able to make it!  _ I think frantically to myself, putting more and more strength into my leaps, getting closer to the blond who’s getting closer to the floor. Just as he’s millimeters away from smashing into it-

I grab him.

Shoving him roughly to the side, I try my best to skip across the road, slowing Chat’s momentum before finally skidding to a halt, the concrete completely destroyed by my feet, it might even be smoking a little. 

“Are you okay?” I ask the cat hero, who responds with a quick nod and a smirk.

“Guess I’ve fallen for you deer.” He jokes, I roll my eyes and gently lower him onto the ground. 

“You should save these lines for Ladybug.” I say, before feeling my heart fall at the mention of her, Chat Noir doesn't seem to be affected too, I thought he and Ladybug would never talk to me again.

_ “Speak of the devil” _ I think to myself, hearing the sounds of a wire yo-yo. 

“Are you two alright?” Ladybug asks as she lands in front of us. 

I huff. “We should be asking you that, how did you even survive that fall?” 

“Yo-yo.” 

I snort, giving her a shaky smile. “Well it was a close call for the two of us non-yo-yo users, but I think that car’s worse off.” I point towards the Akuma’s police car as it leaves a trail of black smoke in its wake. 

Following it, the three of us land at the Eiffel Tower, watching the car loop around it before flying away. 

“There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.” Ladybug says. 

Chat crosses his arms in thought. “Well, if it's the mayor he wants…” 

“He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.” Ladybug finishes. 

The blond smirks at her. “Do I sense a plan?” I look at the two of them, they really would make a fantastic superhero couple, the fanbase would go crazy over them. 

A loud beeping brings me out of my thoughts, I look at the green bow as it ticks down the time. 

I turn it back into a staff and strap it to my back and sigh. “Looks like I need to go, I’ll meet up with you two at City Hall?” I start to leap away before feeling a hand grab my arm.

“Faon wait, we need to talk.” Chat Noir says, looking uncharacteristically serious.

I sigh, taking out my blowgun again and checking my remaining time. “Do we have to do this now?” I ask petulantly. 

The blond nods. "Yes, please? It'll make all of us feel better." 

_ "Well he's not wrong."  _ I think sadly. "Fine." I concede, sitting down on the bars, after a while, Chat Noir takes a seat on my right, and Ladybug on my left. 

Gods can’t we just wait until I don’t have a three minute time limit? Granted this is the best scenario to actually  _ get  _ me to talk about these things. 

“I’m… Incredibly stressed.” I start, feeling my teammates perk up at my voice but opting to not say anything yet. “I’m stressed because two weeks ago Ladybug said that your Kwamis don’t trust me, and- I don’t know, I thought we were getting along. Plus I saw Plagg during Lady WiFi’s attack a-and he seemed cool, so I started thinking, w-what if all of this was just... a lie?” I finish, unwanted tears already welling in my eyes as I sniff. 

I feel a hand on my left shoulder. “Faon, you misunderstand, when Tikki said that, it was when we were fighting Stoneheart. She thought that only Chat Noir would show up, and when both him and you did, she was just surprised.” 

“Yeah!” Chat agrees. “Plagg just said we shouldn't be careless around you, not to pretend to be your friend and babysit you, you’re just as capable as Milady and I.” 

I feel the blond’s arm wrap around my shoulders, and whether he means it as a reassuring gesture, or just using it as an excuse to hold Ladybug’s hand which is only on that side of my shoulder (probably both), I feel something in me finally relax. 

“Okay… Thank you.” I whisper, not daring to look at them due to the shame. My blowgun beeps again and I feel both their hands leave my body. 

“Sorry, I just need time to process this. I’ll meet you guys at City Hall?” I ask again. Receiving reassuring nods from the both of them, I quickly said my goodbyes and leapt home before I could be seen crying in front of them again. 

Jumping into my room just as I start detransforming, Ossi slowly floats down onto the bed. 

“Kid… I can’t-” 

“Go on, I know! I also know that it takes more energy to slowly float down than to just fall so stop.” I give him a small smile, lifting Ossi up on my head and quickly running down to the kitchen. Tossing Ossi a bag of madeleines and taking one for myself, I turn on the News channel to kill time while the Kwami recharges. 

The Mayor’s terrified face displays on the screen, and I feel a deep chill run down my spine. 

_ “Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer to him.” _ The Mayor decrees. 

The Akuma called Rogercop pushes the Mayor’s chair away, focusing the camera on his face.  _ “Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Faon Vert are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.”  _

I feel the pastry dropping from my hand as I look at the TV with wide eyes. “I’m a wanted man…?” I mutter to no one. 

“Relax kid, not like the people will listen to an Akuma anyway-” Ossi’s point was interrupted as the TV shows the National Parisian Guards immediately turn on Chat Noir and Ladybug as they flee from the scene. “Okay, maybe they will.” 

I groan, “How does this even  _ happen _ !? Was it because I wasted too much time talking about my  _ feelings _ or something!? Haven’t we suffered enough!?” I wail dramatically, falling on my knees and cursing whatever deities that still exist out there. 

“Kid, first of all, talking ‘bout feelings is  _ never  _ a waste of time. Second, it’s not too late, we can still save everyone!” Ossi says reassuringly as he burps. “Alright I’m ready.” 

Nodding mutely, I raise a hand still shaking with despair, holding the pen to Ossi. 

“Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into a slingshot the length of a staff as I lean against it with a frown and a peace sign raised in the air.

By the time I arrived near City Hall, the sun had set. The entire building is swamped with national guards, armored vehicles, and helicopters,  _ so  _ many helicopters. I gulp, I doubt that Chat Noir or Ladybug had been captured already, but with the amount of noise in the area I won’t be able to pick out their voices with my hearing. I guess I’m just stuck here until something happens. 

Taking a seat against a chimney, I sigh for a second before letting out an embarrassing squeal, this is exactly like the movies! The heroes now turned villains of the state must work together to clear their names against a corrupt tyrant, I love my new life. 

Suddenly the helicopters’ lights converge on a single point, peeking over the edge, I finally see Chat Noir performing a jig.

“Something about Paris, just makes you wanna dance.” The blond admits with a smile. 

“YOU-WON’T-BE-DANCING-AFTER-I’M-THROUGH-WITH-YOU” Rogercop points at him through the screen. “ARREST-HIM!” He orders, the guards immediately charging at the cat hero. 

“Does that mean you won’t be joining me?” Chat Noir pouts before leaping onto a guards head. 

Laughing a little at his behavior, I leap into the fray, while I would rather stay back and provide cover fire, my slingshot might be too strong to leave them unscathed… 

Landing on a guard’s shoulders with a crunch as he hits the floor, I give the surprised cat hero a small smile. “I’m no Robot Akuma, but I’m a pretty good dancer... If you’re still looking.” I jump away as another guard dives at me. 

The cat hero smiles so bright it nearly blinded me. “As a matter of fact-” Chat kicks one of the guards out right in front of me. “I am.” 

I laugh, the two of us continue beating up innocent national guards for a while (it was unavoidable okay! I try to not bruise them up  _ too  _ badly).

It takes us a while, but eventually we managed to pile up all the enforcers in a lump in front of us. 

“Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight.” Chat says before turning to me, “Good job deer.” He continues, holding a fist out to me. 

I raise an eyebrow. “Umm, thanks…?” I slowly grab it with my hand and shake, somehow this doesn’t feel right-

“Oh, sorry, you wanted a fist bump.” I mumble before fist bumping, face slowly heating up. My brain just stops working at the most random of times... 

The blond for his part doesn’t look as weirded out by this as me, opting to just laugh at me instead. Before I could even feel offended, the sound of more helicopters making their way to us hits my ears. 

I groan, spinning my weapon around. “Chat, you should go help Ladybug, I got it covered.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive, do you think my stick can turn into a chainsaw?” I ask, before laughing at the blond’s horrified reaction. “I’m  _ fine _ , now go!” I push him further through the entrance. 

“Alright, but be careful!” He says before diving out of view. 

I smile, flourishing my blowgun. “Alright everyone, let’s dance.”

It’s a lot harder, I realize, to fight so many people without Chat Noir by my side, but eventually I manage to make a larger unconscious human pile next to the other one. 

“Sorry… But… You kinda deserve it, for listening to… An Akuma.” I pant, learning against the helmet of one of the unconscious enforcers and fanning myself. Finally the swarm of ladybugs burst out front the building to fix everything the Akuma destroyed in Paris. 

I smile to myself, all’s well, ends well, and as much as I want to see my teammates, the need to sleep overpowers that and I leap back home. 

“Hey kid, you feeling better?” Ossi asks as he finishes the rest of the madeleines. 

I smile into my pillow. “Yes, I am. I don’t know how much you remember when I was Faon Vert, but Ladybug and Chat Noir said it was all just a misunderstanding.” 

The Kwami lands on the pillow in front of my face, dual color eyes glowing in the dark. “I see, I’m glad that you all talk it out.” 

Letting out a yawn, I slowly pet Ossi’s head with a smile. “Me too Os, me too…” 

That night, I slept more comfortably than I had in weeks. 

\---The Next Day---

In my opinion, rain is the best weather, the quiet pitter patter of water against the surface and the all around lower temperatures make it the perfect environment to read a book or watch a scary movie. 

Unless of course if you’re still stuck in school. 

Huddled up in the corner of the courtyard where it’s under the roof (who in their right mind designed a school with a large hole in the center?), I try my best to watch movies on my tablet despite the uncomfortable sitting position and the sucky quality of my earphones. The movie’s a classic, with top notch suspense, which is the only thing that’s stopping me from shifting around violently in hopes of finding a more comfortable spot. 

“Did you know, the actress wasn’t aware that the scene would be as violent as it was, so her scream when the Alien burst out of his chest was actually genuine?” I whisper to Ossi, who has taken to peeking over my jacket collar with one of the earbuds in his possession. 

“W-Whatever kid! Why are we watching such terrifyin’ movie anyways!” The Kwami finally speaks. Oh, I get why he hasn’t said anything in a while now, he’s scared. 

“Rain is the perfect weather for scary movies! Normally I would be watching it on the big screen at home but for some reason the driver is late…” I mumble before looking back at the screen, feeling significantly more grumpy, maybe I should just watch a musical or something. 

“Julian?” 

Looking up with a jump, I notice Adrien standing in front of me, the rain making him stand closer than what I’m typically comfortable with but I can’t really complain. 

“Adrien? W-what are you still doing here?” I ask quizzically, usually the blond would be gone the moment school ends but it’s been close to thirty minutes now, most of the students are gone too. 

“Didn’t you hear? There was an accident on our street, that with the rain is causing a really bad traffic jam.” Adrien explains. 

Processing this, I nod. “That makes sense, I guess we are technically neighbors huh.” I muse, if you count two mansion estates standing side by side, it would probably take a bike ride to get from my house to Adrien’s… 

“I hope everyone is alright…” I mumble. The blond nods before taking a seat next to me to look at my tablet. 

“What are you watching?” He asks curiously. 

“Shoot.” I quickly exit the video player, giving him a sheepish smile. “It’s a horror movie, but you might be too young to watch it…” 

Adrien frowns. “We’re the same age…” 

“Technically I’m younger.” I tease, remembering the dates of our birthdays. “But I can watch it because not watching such a classic would be a dishonor to my family, me, and my cow.” 

“What?” The older boy asks, concerned and confused. 

I look at him with the most surprised and disappointed look I can muster. “You… You don’t know what I’m talking about…?” 

The blond thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “Sorry, is it another movie?” 

“Is it another-” I scoff before clicking into my library and scrolling. “We need to watch it now. I can’t believe there’s a human being who hasn’t watched-” 

“Wait, stop!” 

Freezing in place, I turn to look at him in question as he clears his throat. 

“Can we umm, can we watch this one first?” He points at one of the thumbnails. 

I feel my heart stop and speed up at the same time. 

“You… You want to watch Enchanted…?” I ask quietly. 

“Yes, have you watched it before?” Adrien looks at me curiously.

I gulp. “Y-yes, I have, not a lot of people know it exists though.” 

“I don’t know about that, but someone recommended the movie to me. Can we watch it?” The blond gives me a pleading look with a smile, and I can feel my heart nearly explode. 

“Y-yeah! Of course, I-I love that movie anyways.” I squeak out before clicking on the movie and unplugging the earphones. As the logos play, I can feel the blond slowly sit closer to me and my face heats up so much I’m surprised he hadn’t noticed. 

Deer gods what is  _ happening  _ to me? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite episode of the series. Everyone is just so over the top and in the end literally nothing happens (no consequences at all to Chloe, her father or even Plagg). Honestly writing this episode was the most draining experience I've had so far, and it actually made me wanna take a break from this story for a bit. But don't worry, it's not strong enough to stop me! 
> 
> Next week, a purrfect example on how the responsibilities of being someone's fur-end might be more than one can ex-pet... Feel free to Copy my puns, I know they're grr-eat.


	14. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian learns that friendship is a lot harder than it seems, and also starts being in denial about being in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh? How'd you know this is one of my favorite episodes?  
> *posts a 9000 word chapter  
> I love all my Miraculous episodes equally. 
> 
> Seriously though I hope y'all enjoy this one ^^

\---Julian’s POV---

Here’s the thing, I watch a lot of movies. 

It comes with the family name, both my parents are famous directors, before that they were famous actors. Because of that they basically had a hand in most old and new blockbuster hits, from romance to horror, to action and mystery. My mother is responsible for launching and managing Le Beau Studios, which is not only a film studio, but is also in the works of releasing TV shows, video games and even some board games too. 

Needless to say, I’ve inherited their massive interest in the film and entertainment arts. On top of that, since I am a teenager in the age of computers, I’m also well versed in its sub-categories like fandoms, fanart and fanfiction. 

So, when I compile all of my strange and involuntary actions that I do whenever I’m around a certain cute, handsome blond model over the past week, ever since he watched that stupid Disney movie with me because I recommended it (I was Faon Vert at the time but it still counts.) The shortness of breath, rapidly beating heart combined with feeling even  _ more  _ self conscious than usual, I deduce that it can only mean one thing. 

I’m dying...

...Is what I prefer to be happening than the  _ other  _ possible answer. 

_ “Maybe it’s just a physical attraction.”  _ I think to myself as I stare at my bedroom’s ceiling in despair while Ossi is distracted watching TV. 

_ “Yeah, that seems plausible. Adrien’s an attractive guy, who  _ wouldn’t  _ like him?”  _ I look at the recent magazine I bought on impulse of the boy in question. Okay, now imagine him as someone who hasn't slept in a week, wearing severely color clashing clothes (purple shirt with yellow pants or whatever), snotty nose and making a face so sour lemons would be jealous. 

…

Damn it he’s still adorable. 

Groaning into my pillow, I contemplated the idea of suffocating myself with it, but decided against the idea when I remembered a new season of my favorite show would be released soon. 

“Ya still breathing there kid?” Ossi asks, sounding closer than I would’ve expected. 

Lifting my head, I sent him a pitiful look, noticing that he had moved from the couch to the bed. “Unfortunately.” I mumble, sitting up and messing up my hair for the hundredth time, looking at the magazine again before slowly nudging it off my bed like a cat. 

“Is it about that Adrien kid again?” 

I let out a whine. “Yes, it’s about my platonic friend Adrien, whom I have nothing but platonic feelings towards, one hundred percent no homo, five feet apart because we’re not-” 

“So we can safely assume thatcha in denial?” 

“Most people in denial don’t usually say that they’re in denial Os.” 

“That’s just cause they’re in denial about being in denial, butcha not in denial, ya in de _ nial _ .” 

We both stare at each other for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter. 

“I’ve trained you well.” I say, feeling incredibly proud of my Kwami’s progress towards the modern age. 

“Yeah yeah, so, wanna talk about it?” Ossi lands on top of my head as I move from the bed to the couch facing the television. 

I sigh. “Maybe later, I’m still trying to… decipher all this.” I explain, making weird gestures with my hands as if that’ll explain my emotional turbulence. 

“What’s there to decipher? Ya become a mess whenever he looks at ya, it’s obvious that ya-” 

“What’s that!? I can’t hear you!” I quickly interrupt, raising the TV’s volume to the max. 

Ossi lets out a few frustrated comments that were drowned out by the volume before launching at the remote. I yelp as the two of us start yanking the remote between us before I accidentally switched it to the news channel. 

_ “In honor of the heroes of Paris, Mayor Bourgeois has announced that a statue depicting our heroes will be revealed at the Place des Vosges at 2 pm tomorrow.”  _ The news anchor says, interrupting both Ossi and I’s play fighting. 

“A statue? For us?” I ask with wide eyes. 

Ossi gives the TV a suspicious look. “Ya ever realize how we always manage to switch to the news every time it’s relevant?” 

Giving my Kwami a dumbfounded look, I bop him on the head with the remote. “Don’t jinx it.” 

\---The Next Day--- 

Sliding down the railing of the stairs to the kitchen, I could barely contain my excitement. 

“Can you believe it Os? A statue, a  _ statue _ ! For Ladybug, Chat Noir and Faon Vert! And that's  _ me _ !” I shout. Never in my 14 years of living did I ever imagine that they’re going to make a statue in my honor, and it was for defending Paris, like actual superheroes in the movies! 

“Well better believe it kid, cause ya deserve that statue, you,  _ and _ ya teammates!” Ossi exclaims, flying around widely before leaping into the breadbox, obviously affected by my enthusiasm. “They better not screw it up, this is the first time I’ve seen ya this excited…” The Kwami mutters darkly as he emerges from the box holding a croissant, looking way too fierce for a creature smaller than a plush toy. 

“Ossi, you know I’m not that kind of person, I’ll love anything they make, it’s the thought that counts you know?” I smile at him before turning to look at the clock. “There's about thirty minutes before the reveal, I was thinking we should-” 

Suddenly my phone rings, interrupting my conversation and almost scaring the pants off of me. Pulling out my phone with wide eyes, I realize that Alya is calling, no wait... She’s  _ video  _ calling!

“Ossi! Alya wants to video call, what do I do!?” I scream, do people usually video call each other? I thought our generation just text people! I wouldn’t have given out my number if we’re gonna be video calling all the time! (I probably still would because of the pressure.) 

“Whaddya mean ‘what do I do’!? Answer it!” Ossi yells back. Quickly I angle my phone camera away from the Kwami and click answer, Alya’s face appearing on the screen. 

“H-Hello!? This is Julian!” I start off screaming, that’s what people say when they’re answering a call right? 

“Hey Julian, you know we're on video right?" Alya greets, causing my face to redden significantly. "Listen we need your help with something.” The blogger turns her camera to a very nervous looking Marinette who is staring forlornly at a notebook in her hands before turning the camera back to herself. “You’re great at writing scripts right? Does this sound okay?” 

“Well I-I wouldn’t say I’m  _ great _ at it…” I mumbled to her, but was ignored as Alya pulled up the notebook to the screen. Giving it a read anyways, I realize that it’s a script for asking someone out, more specifically, Marinette asking  _ Adrien  _ out. 

A dark unsettling feeling coils up within me, and I feel a hint of a frown forming on my face. Well, this is not a good feeling, and definitely does not help my denial at all… 

“Th-This is… Are you sure that I should be reading something so private…?” I ask hesitantly. I don’t want to do this if I can help it, but I’ll do it if they insist, Alya and Marinette are still my friends after all. 

“It’s fine Julian, Marinette says it’s cool. Besides! Helping each other get together with their crush, that’s what friends are for!” 

“O-oh! And we  _ are  _ friends!” I say with wide eyes as I remember this fact. Right! We’re friends, which means this is my responsibility, even if it’s a little uncomfortable, alright then. I read through the lines again as best as I could. “It’s fine, and it flows well… But I think you should add in another page on what to say if Adrien doesn’t pick up and it goes to voicemail. Something like,” I pause for a moment to think. “Hey Adrien, it's Marinette, can you call me back? I have something important I need to ask you.” I smile shyly at the two of them, “I mean, if the two of you are going through all this trouble to prepare a script, then it’s safe to say that Marinette doesn’t like improv, right?” 

“More like she’s terrible at it.” Alya laughs at the bluenette’s indignant shout at the background before writing in my lines too. The two of us spend some time discussing the possible dialogue a girl can use when asking a boy out while Marinette suffers further in the background, it was pretty funny. Eventually we came up with a more personal script (with lines for a few unexpected scenarios too, the “if a T-Rex suddenly attacks'' one is my personal favorite) for Marinette to use rather than the previously stereotypical one. 

“This is great, thanks Julian! We should write scripts again sometimes.” Alya suggests playfully as she hands the notebook to Marinette, who takes a look between the notebook and her phone before groaning in defeat. 

“Forget it! This is never gonna work!” She says, and I somewhat empathize with her, it can be tough to talk to someone that you have romantic feelings for. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to…” I try to comfort her, but Alya apparently has a different mission in mind. 

“Too late, it’s  _ dialing _ .” The blogger taps on the call button on Marinette’s phone before grabbing the phone I’m displayed on and diving towards the other end of the bed, propping her phone camera up so that we can both watch. The uncomfortable feeling in me suddenly skyrockets, what happens if Adrien says yes? Are they going to start dating? What’s going to happen to me then? Am I going to-

Marinette suddenly jumps up from her seat, notebook all but forgotten as she flails around loudly before listening to her phone anyways. Suddenly her eyes widen as she looks around wildly for the notebook, but I think she kicked it away or something because she can’t seem to find it anymore. 

“It’s gone to voicemail!” The bluenette hissed at us.

“It’s fine! Just act natural!” I can’t help but shout, hoping that she can hear me. 

“No way! Just leave a message!  _ Don’t  _ improv!” Alya shouts back, I tilt my head in confusion, is Marinette really  _ that  _ bad at improv? 

“Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail!” 

...Oh. 

“Uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... Callmeseeyoulater,bye!” She finishes with a crazy giggle before throwing her phone on the bed in front of us.

Okay… she’s not  _ great  _ at improv. 

On the bright side, she- 

No. Don’t continue that thought Julian, you’re friends with her. Gods is this how Chat Noir feels back then when I talk to Ladybug? This  _ sucks _ !

Wait! No! Denial! 

As the bluenette slowly rolls her chair towards us as I have my internal war, Alya must be making a really disappointed face right now considering the glare Marinette is sending her. 

“What? What did you expect me to say? ‘Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone.’ Pretty ridiculous, right?” Marinette finishes, and to be honest it’s not  _ bad _ , I certainly would be blushing like crazy at the confes-

_ “If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.” _

Marinette and I let out a gasp at the phone, she forgot to hang up! 

“Hit 2! Hit 2!” Alya shouts, Marinette quickly dives towards her phone, knocking Alya’s phone over, leaving me looking at nothing as a loud beep sounds from the video. 

_ “Message saved, goodbye.”  _

Marinette lets out a frightful scream before slamming down on something, I’m assuming the bed. Alya finally picks her phone up to show me that indeed, Marinette is now lying face down on her bed, wallowing in misery before pointing the camera back to her face. 

“Hey Julian, can I call you back later?” 

“O-Oh, umm… Sure, and uhh, don’t worry Marinette, it wasn’t that bad, I wish you luck!” Marinette returns my wishes with another groan before Alya hangs up. I sigh in relief (feeling really guilty when I did that) as Ossi flies out of my pocket with a whistle. 

“Well, that was somethin’.” 

“Tell me about it, I didn’t even know voice messages could record for that long…” I say, fearful at how much technology has forsaken us. Taking a sip of water while looking at the clock, I nearly spit out my drink when I notice the time. “Ossi, we’re gonna be late!”

“What!? Oh, wow, can’t believe that lasted for 25 minutes.” 

“Well, you know what they say.” I point out the pen at Ossi. “Time flies when you’re helping a friend ask out their crush?” 

Ossi shoots me an unamused look. “I’ve been around for a long time kid and that saying does not-” 

“Horns Drawn Ossi!” 

“Aw come ooOOON-” 

Ossi gets sucked into the pen as it extends into my blowgun, bright sparkles envelop me, transforming me into Faon Vert.

Leaping towards the location of the ceremony that I found on the internet, I can already see the crowd gathering at the city square, letting out an excited cheer, I land right in front of the tarp covered statue. 

“Helloooo people of Paris!” I cheer along with the crowd, it’s been  _ so  _ long since I’ve been cheered on like this, I forgot how electrifying it feels.

Turning to look at the Mayor, I force myself to give him a smile (I’m still quite annoyed at him abusing his power to cater to his daughter's whims). “Good afternoon Mr. Mayor, thank you so much for organizing this, it’s awesome! And…” I turn to the other man standing beside him, he’s taller than me, brown hair tied up in a bun, wearing a purple shirt accompanied by a black overshirt, gray pants and black boots. He seems to be nervously chewing on a lollipop stick. “You must be the sculptor, Théo right? It’s so cool that you worked so hard to make this, I haven’t seen it yet but I’m sure I’ll love it!” I almost squeal, having to physically restrain myself from outright hugging him. 

Thankfully I didn’t, because Théo looks kind of nervous for some reason. “Thank you Faon Vert, umm… Do you know if Ladybug is on her way here?” 

Raising an eyebrow, I give him a curious look before shrugging, he’s probably just a bigger fan of Ladybug, nothing special, she has a bigger demographic of fans anyways. 

“I’m not sure, but we all promised to show up for the showing today, so she’ll be here soon.” I give him a big smile, hoping that it can cheer him up a little, it’s not like he has a reason to worry, Ladybug is probably the more responsible one out of the Chat Noir and I combined. 

Speaking of the blond, a loud cheer brings the crowd’s attention away again as Chat Noir lands on the statue’s podium. 

“Hey everybody!” He greets, waving at everyone before looking around and finally landing his eyes on me. “Hey deer, I figured Ladybug would be the one here first.” 

Laughing lightly, I jump up and take a seat beside him. “Me too, but you know what they say, once in a blue moon, the stork delivers a new Smurf.” 

“...What?” 

Drinking in the blond’s confusion, I let out another laugh, gods messing with him is just so much fun, I wonder if I can do the same to Ladybug… 

“Well you seem to be in a good mood today.” Chat comments, sitting down fully beside me. 

I can’t help but give him an affronted look. “Of course I am! The people of Paris all took the time off their busy schedules to show their appreciation, and I’m just so grateful for it!” I turn to face the crowd. “I love you Parisians!” I yell, receiving even more cheers, turning to look at the blond again, I get caught off guard from the complete fondness in the look the cat hero’s directing to me, it’s a wonder how Ladybug can’t see how much Chat loves her if he wears his emotions so easily on his sleeve (granted I didn’t know it as well until he told me, but I’m gonna ignore that little detail.)

Théo walks closer to us, and I realize that Chat hadn’t even greeted him yet. “Chat! This guy here is the one responsible for the statue, name’s Théo.” 

“Hey Théo!” The blond smiles brightly at the sculptor, who is still looking extremely worried. 

“Hello, Chat Noir, have you seen Ladybug, she’s not here.” Théo asks again. 

The blond, like me, has full belief in our teammate. “Don't worry about Ladybug, I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation for now since I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.” 

I let out a snort. “Yeah, only when we’re looking for something to eat though, and even then you make some… questionable decisions...” I wince at the memory of Chat Noir making Ladybug and I try the food from some sketchy food truck during patrol. Luckily there were no Akuma attacks for the next few days, I don’t think I could handle fighting both outside my body and inside…

Chat sends me the most betrayed look he could muster, which makes me giggle. However Théo for some reason is still looking upset! 

“Hey Mr. Théo, stop worrying, Ladybug is going to show up, she never disappoints.” I gently nudge him on the side. 

The sculptor gives me a fake smile before realizing that he can’t lie to me anyways, deciding to just pull out a piece of paper. Looking at it I realize that it was a cutout of Ladybug’s first debut in the news. “It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone…” He says, slowly brushing his fingers along the picture, almost like he’s… 

...Oh my gods. 

Sneaking a glance at Chat, my fears were brought to life at the sight of the blond’s jealous glaring at the sculptor. This is… not good. 

If there’s anything I learned about jealousy from movies and my own recent experiences (denial), it’s that it never ends well.

The Mayor however stops me from saying anything. “Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.” 

I give the older man a small frown. “With all due respect sir, that does not really make sense.” 

Théo nods frantically, sending the Mayor a panicked look. “Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it…” 

Our pleas however fall on deaf ears as the Mayor decides to just proceed with the ceremony, Chat and I stand by the side to give the crowd a full view of the unveiling. “It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Faon Vert!” The tarp falls from the statue, and I stare up at it in awe. 

A spitting image of Chat Noir and I lay crouching at the bottom, Chat has one of his claws out, ready to strike, while I face the side, looking way more serious and cooler than usual, blowgun at the ready to launch a volley of ranged attacks at the enemy, but the most grand looking I think is Ladybug. She stands the highest amongst the three of us, a yo-yo expertly sculpted to spin its string all around her. 

I was snapped out at my reverie as I felt Chat’s hand grab mine, dragging me to the center, waving his and my hand around to the crowd who were in the middle of snapping probably thousands of pictures, right! I’m here as a hero of Paris, I’ll come back as a civilian later, I give the audience a cheerful smile. 

“Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?” I hear a familiar voice shout. Looking amongst the crowd, I finally notice Alya wildly snapping photos with her phone, but no sight of Marinette anywhere, did they solve the voice message problem already? I wrap my hands around Chat’s shoulder anyways, pointing him towards Alya’s camera and giving her a peace sign with my fingers. 

“Thank you Faon!” She shouts. 

“And thank  _ you,  _ random citizen!” I shout back. 

“Is that another movie reference?” Chat asks, turning to me with a smirk, which I returned. 

“Possibly.” 

We ended up having a  _ lot  _ of our pictures taken, but eventually the crowd disperses. Sending a happy couple and their children off with a smile, I turn to see Chat Noir shaking hands with the Mayor, and Théo…

Théo is staring up at the statue, looking downright melancholic. 

I walk up to him with a sad smile. “Hey.” I stand next to him, leaning a little on his shoulder and looking at the statue with him. “It really does look amazing, I can see the amount of effort you put in it, even if I’m actually taller than Chat Noir in real life.” I joke, trying to lighten the mood, but Théo still looks miserable. 

“Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.”

I lean away from him with a frown, he definitely has some form of hero worship to Ladybug, but… I turn to look at Chat, who is still so animatedly gushing about the statue to the Mayor, he’s in love with Ladybug, and we are friends, right? 

Friends should be helping friends ensure a relationship with their crushes… right..? 

“Umm… Just so you know, maybe it’s best that Ladybug didn’t show…” I find myself saying before I could even stop it. 

The sculptor turns to me with wide eyes. “W-What do you mean?” 

“Well, umm… You see the thing is…” I stutter, should I really be doing this? Friends do this right? 

“The thing is… Chat Noir and Ladybug are in the middle of…” I feel my heartrate pick up at the sight of Chat finishing his conversation with the Mayor, turning to walk towards us. “They’re in the middle of becoming like, a thing you know? So it’s best to not get your hopes up!” I finally squeak out. 

“Really?” Théo asks, sounding almost heartbroken and- gods am I being a terrible person?

“Y-Yeah! They’re like- They’re like  _ this _ .” I cross my fingers, because why not keep digging this hole I’m burying myself in. 

Théo outright growls as Chat meets with us. “These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.” The blond says, looking at the sculptor with a cheeky smile. The latter however was having none of it, glaring daggers at the cat hero before storming off. 

_ “What does Ladybug see in him?”  _ My super hearing picks up his grumble, making me feel like a complete tool. 

“What’s gotten  _ his  _ boxers in a bunch.” The blond looks at me quizzically. 

I just sigh. “It’s my fault, I was saying all the wrong things, I think...” I explain, Chat just looks even more confused and I sigh again. 

“I may have… sort of implied that you and Ladybug are dating.” 

“You  _ what _ ?” 

“I’m sorry! I just- I thought friends are supposed to help each other out like that!” 

“No they don’t! They- umm… Wait, do they?” 

I freeze at my panic to look at Chat in a whole new light, he doesn’t know either? Does he not have enough friends like me in real life? That’s interesting to think about. 

After I get over what I just did though. 

“...No, I don’t think so…” I groan, not only did I completely cross the line, I hurt someone’s feelings too, and gods know what Ladybug is going to think if she finds out, maybe it  _ is  _ good that she isn’t here. “I think I overstepped, I’m sorry.” 

Chat crosses his arms. “I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing too.” 

Letting out a whimper, I nod. “Yeah, I have to find Théo too, but… Maybe when he cools down a little, please…?” I plead, giving him my best doe eyes. 

And it actually works! Chat manages to put on a stern face for about five seconds before it all comes crumbling down. “Alright fine, but by tonight at least okay?” 

“Of course! Don’t go to bed angry, age old advice.” I try to joke, emotions plummeting again at the lack of amusement from the cat hero. “I’m… I really am sorry, you know that right…?” 

A tense second passes before the blond lets out a sigh of his own. “It’s fine Faon, to be honest, I would probably have done the same.” 

“That’s not true, at least, I don’t think you would.” I give him a light pat on the shoulder before looking at the statue again. “I should probably go, I need to practice on what to say if I don’t want to screw everything up again.” I give him a sad smile before leaping back home, climbing through the kitchen window and detransforming. Ossi flies out of the pen and gives me a disapproving look. 

“What? I already know I screwed up okay? Don’t need another person telling me.” I grumble, grabbing a soft drink from the fridge. 

Ossi’s grumpy look dissolves into confusion. “Whaddya talkin about? I was mad at the fact thatcha interrupted my talking to transform.” 

“What? Oh, right, limited awareness while transformed…” I mutter, turning around, I explain the entire situation again to Ossi. 

“And now both Chat and Théo are mad at me, and it’s only a matter of time before Ladybug finds out too.” I whine, grabbing a nearby notebook and uncapping Ossi’s pen. 

“Kid, I’m not gonna say thatcha not in the wrong here, but at least ya feel bad about it to wanna apologize.” Ossi lands in front of the notebook. “Besides, now ya know better.” 

I scoff. “Yeah, the next time I find out someone also has a crush on the person my friend also has a crush on, I will be  _ so  _ prepared. They will all be dating each  _ other _ when I’m through with ‘em, anime will be solved forever.” 

“Ya realize that doing nothin’ is also a viable strategy, right?” 

“But I’m supposed to be a friend! Not a fantastic earthbender.” 

“...Ya reference a lot more shows when you’re upset.”

I glare at the Kwami. “Don’t underestimate me, I’ll make references anytime an opportunity presents itself, now help me write an apology note.” 

\---Some Time Later---

Turns out, writing a heartfelt apology is harder than it looks, which honestly shouldn’t be a surprise, writing something so honest sort of loses its meaning when you have to memorize them, it’s a wonder how actors and actresses do it. 

“So by this point I would have a bouquet of flowers and a diamond bracelet, kneeling on one knee while Chat Noir blasts an apology song which has yet to be determined, and I would say-” 

“Kid I think ya blowing this WAY out of proportion here! Why can’t cha just say ‘I’m sorry’!?”

“Because it’s too late now to say sorry! Wait, I got the song.” 

“Alright we’re taking a break.” The notebook gets snatched away from my hands by the Kwami. Shooting him a glare, I decide to just let it slide for now, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, Ossi is right, I am kind of losing my mind right now. 

_ “And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Chat Noir.”  _

“What?” Ossi and I say in disbelief. 

The news channel plays the video, showing Chat Noir very clearly holding the Mona Lisa in his arms and... 

And a lollipop stick in his mouth?

_ “This painting is the cat’s meow!”  _ Chat Noir(?) says, placing the candy stick on a nearby chair before running out of the museum. 

“Cat’s meow…?” I think out loud, if I have any suspicions about whether it’s actually Chat Noir, it’s basically confirmed now. 

“T-That little-!” Ossi shouts, snapping me out of my own confusion, looking at him, I’ve never seen the Kwami so angry before. 

“How dare that backstabbing little alley cat try to- He worked really hard painting tha- Julian! We need to get that painting back!” He fumes, practically steaming. 

“Ossi, are you oka-” 

“Nevermind that, we need to get that painting back kid, NOW!” 

Nodding frantically (and feeling a little scared), I point the pen at the Kwami. “Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

I sigh, I’m going to have to talk to Ossi about this later. “One thing at a time...” I mumble to myself, running up to the library to use the computer, loading up the amateur film on YouTube. 

“First of all…” Pausing the video where it shows Chat holding the painting, I zoom in on his mouth. Just as I suspected, the candy stick is what Théo was chewing on during the ceremony. 

“Ossi was right, I should’ve just apologized immediately.” I grumble to myself, taking out my blowgun to call Chat Noir and Ladybug. 

_ “Faon, where are you? Chat Noir is trapped in the Louvre by the police!”  _ Ladybug was the first to pick up.

_ “Hello?”  _ Chat finally answers too, his tone is… understandably frustrated. 

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking Chat, but it’s gonna be alright, I’ll handle this.” I say, climbing out the balcony and leaping towards Théo’s workshop. 

_ “Handle the- Faon you’re not going after the Akuma are you?”  _ Ladybug asks incredulously. 

“No! Not at all! Well kind of. Listen, Ladybug you work on getting Chat Noir out of there without hurting anyone, and I’ll just scout ahead a little, I’ll send you a distress call if anything bad happens.” 

_ “Faon wait!”  _

I hang up before Chat can say anything else, I already got him in trouble with the police, I don’t want anything bad to happen to him again. 

Thanks to my previous stalking of Théo, I know where to find his workshop. A large warehouse somewhere near the outskirts of Paris, its roof was replaced with glass as a way to show how modern it is to be using natural light. 

Breaking in through the roof, I land behind a few discarded boxes, enhancing my hearing, I don’t hear much sound in the warehouse minus the usual background noise. Peeking out the corner to survey the room, I finally spot the Mona Lisa, placed right in the center of the room, suspiciously. 

Frowning, I take a step back, this is obviously a trap, but… It’s the Mona Lisa, one of the most valuable paintings on earth, even if it is a trap, I need to make sure it’s safe… 

Sneaking around from box to box, I quietly land in front of the painting. It’s placed precariously on a box, what I didn’t notice from before is the note written there.

I open it. 

“Cat’s in the bag…?”

Suddenly the box beneath me explodes, two sets of chains wrapping around my arms, trapping me in place. 

“Son of a-” I pull at the chains, no good, it’s stuck. 

“What the...” 

Gasping at the unfamiliar sound and the increasing volume of footsteps, I grit my teeth in frustration. 

“Sticks can be used as toothpicks, Mind’s Eye.” 

All at once my blowgun morphs into a tiny sized toothpick, falling off my back and onto the floor. I step on it with my feet to hide it, even if Hawk Moth doesn’t consider my Miraculous a priority, he would definitely want to have it for himself regardless. 

“You!” 

Looking at the source of the voice, I glare at the Akuma. 

“Me. What say you unchain me so we can get this over with, or are ya too much of a scaredy-cat.” I spit out. 

“That trap was supposed to be for Chat Noir! Why do you  _ always  _ have to ruin my plans!?” the copycat growls, jumping down to face me, pure hatred displayed in his eyes. 

Confidence wavering, I gulp. “I’m sorry okay!? I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I’m- I’m actually here to help you.” 

The fake Chat’s glare melts into something more confused. “What?” 

“You know, I felt really bad about lying to you, truth is Ladybug doesn’t even  _ like  _ Chat Noir, so I came here to give you some tips to better your chances!” 

Copycat’s face turns from confusion to suspicion. “I don’t believe you.” 

I shrug. “Suit yourself, enjoy Ladybug kicking your butt when she arrives, unless… You’re into that.” I wink suggestively. 

The Akuma growls, looking at a newspaper clipping picture in his hand. Wait, that’s the same one Théo has at the unveiling, that has to be where the Akuma's hiding!

“Tell me what you know.” Copycat says, putting the picture in his pocket and zipping it shut. 

“You’re gonna have to come closer, I don’t want the real Chat Noir to hear after all…” I smirk, beckoning him with my finger. Hawk Moth’s mask appears on his face for a second but he seems to resist it, slowly inching towards me. 

Just as he enters my range, I swing at his head, the blow misses the mark as he ducks underneath, but I follow it up with a kick, but the Akuma was too agile, he grabs my ankle and twists it, crashing me onto the floor as I yelp in pain, but still managing to keep my other foot on the tooth pick, for better or worse since the uncomfortable position just made it hurt more. 

“Can’t believe you would lie to me a second time deer, but I guess we’re all full of surprises today huh?” Copycat sneers, pinning me down. 

“You don’t get to call me that!” I struggle under his grip, this is bad, my Mind’s Eye doesn’t have much time left. 

“Like I care, where’s your Miraculous!?” The Akuma yells, voice merging with Hawk Moth’s to create a disturbingly distorted sound. 

“Why don’t you take a look at the stick  _ you  _ have! Right up your-” 

Suddenly a loud ‘oof’ rings through the warehouse, and the weight on top of me disappears. 

“Cataclysm!” I hear the  _ real  _ Chat Noir say, and finally the chains gripping my arms dissolve into rust. Jumping up, I flick the toothpick into my hand, turning it back to my blowgun and spinning to see two Chat Noirs in the middle of a battle with their own staves.

“Hold on Chat!” I yell, jumping away and dialing Ladybug on my weapon. 

_ “Faon! Are you okay? Chat Noir broke out of the museum!”  _ Her voice pierces through. 

I wince, looking at the cat hero fighting his clone. “Yeah, I figured. Ladybug we’re at Théo Barbot's workshop! You need to hurry!”

_ “I’ll be there in thirty seconds.”  _

Hanging up the call, my blowgun beeps erratically, I don’t have much time left. With Chat Noir and the Copycat too busy fighting on equal footing, and Ladybug on the way, I can take this opportunity to recharge. 

Sneaking off the roof and into an alley, I take a deep breath as the transformation wears off, Ossi flopping onto a nearby crate. 

“Is… Is Lisa alright?” He whimpers, I quickly hand him a bag of croutons. 

“Not yet, we still need to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, please hurry!” 

Ossi immediately starts stuffing his face with croutons, suddenly I hear the familiar sound of a yo-yo break into the warehouse, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

“Alright I’m done letsch go!” Ossi yells with his mouth full, nodding, I point the pen at him. 

“Ossi, Horns Drawn!” 

Silently landing on one of the warehouse’s railings, I take stock of the situation. Currently Chat Noir and Ladybug are on one side, while the Copycat is one the other, the Akuma’s hand glowing black and I widen my eyes in shock, he can use Cataclysm too? 

“Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouts, and a spoon appears in her hands. “A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?” She mumbles. 

_ She needs some time to think.  _ I hold up one of the wooden planks I picked up on the way here, just in case. 

“HEY CHAT NOIR, CATCH!” I yell, throwing the plank at the Akuma. Copycat looks up in shock as the board dives to him, quickly reacting, he grabs the plank with both hands before gasping and letting go, but it was too late. The plank immediately dissolves from his Cataclysm, and the dark glow in his hand disappears. 

Landing besides my teammates, I give the Akuma a sharp glare. “Figures, you may look like Chat Noir, but the real one is way too good to fall for something like that!” 

“Oh, umm, wow, thank you.” The real cat hero says sheepishly. 

I shoot him a smirk. “Anytime Kitten.” I say before assuming a defensive stance. “The Akuma is the picture in his pocket.” 

“Let’s make it snappy.” Chat suggests, looking at his ring as it beeps. 

The Copycat lets out an evil laugh, showing us his own ring. “You're going to change back before me.” He declares before charging at us. 

“I got it! Chat, hand me your staff, and that roll of tape.” Ladybug orders, pointing at the roll of tape at the workbench before tying the yo-yo to her spoon. 

Chat sends me a confused look, to which I shrug. “Whatever the leader wants, I’ll stall for time.” I volunteer, diving in and fighting the Copycat again, this time without the handicap of being chained up. 

Turns out, it’s just as I said, you can look like Chat Noir but you can’t copy his talent for fighting. Unlike the original, this fake hero is incredibly predictable, his fighting style lacks the flair of the real one. Landing one final kick, I knocked him to the floor, weapon raised in the air to subdue him until… 

Until his eyes become wide and rounded, pouting his lips and giving me the most wounded kitten eyes I’ve ever seen. 

“Ch-Chat?” I hesitate, one second too long. 

The Akuma’s face immediately takes a wicked turn, smirking evilly, he kicks me back to the wall. 

“Ow…” I groan, sitting up and rubbing my head, opening an eye, I realize that the two Chats are fighting now. Finally, while the Copycat dives to his original, the cat hero leans back, propping the fake up with his feet. Quickly as it comes, Ladybug’s makeshift fishing hook wraps around the fake’s belt and yanks him all the way up to the ceiling. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo, wrapping the wire around the Akuma before plucking the picture off of him. 

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma.” Ladybug announces, ripping the picture in half before beginning the purification. 

Standing up with a groan, I stretch as the Ladybugs fix up the hole in the wall I made by crashing into it. 

“Good catch…” I comment as Chat Noir catches Théo from the ceiling. 

The blond gives me a bright smile as he gently lowers Théo to the floor. 

“I'm so glad you guys could tell the real cat from the fake one.” Chat says to both Ladybug and I. The former gives him a sly smile. 

“It’s nothing. Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.” She teases, and- 

Wait what? 

I wince at the implications of that sentence, Ladybug knew about Théo’s feelings but not Chat’s? That doesn’t seem at all plausible. 

The blond seems to have realized it too, judging by his suddenly closed off expression. Giving both of us a mirthless smile, his ring beeps. “Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed.” He says, ignoring my worried look and running off to the exit. 

_ “That makes two of us.”  _ I hear him mutter, his heartbreak practically peeling off of him in waves as I feel my own heart sinks, but as much as I want to chase after him right now, there’s something else I need to fix first… 

“Ugh… What am I doing here? Ladybug? Faon Vert?” Théo finally regains enough of his bearings to ask. 

The red superheroine kneels down and hands the sculptor the picture that was fixed by her Miraculous Ladybug while I stand awkwardly behind them, waiting for my turn. “I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.” She apologizes. 

Théo gives her a small smile, before reaching for a pen in his pocket. “Can you autograph it for me?” 

“Of course I can!” Ladybug takes the pen and signs her name. “You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.” 

The sculptor gently takes the picture like it was pure gold. “Thank you, Ladybug.” He thanks wholeheartedly before looking at me in shame. “And don't worry. Faon Vert told me about you and Chat Noir. It's okay.”

“Huh?” Ladybug says in confusion, turning to look at me. 

“Right, yeah, about that…” I start, face slowly growing red, I did not plan for this, how do I explain this whole situation without exposing Chat Noir’s feelings? 

Thankfully, Ladybug’s earrings start beeping. “Looks like I have to go.” Ladybug stands before sending me a short glare. “And don’t think you’re off the hook yet Faon, you still went after an Akuma all on your own.” 

I look down in shame. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to cause any more trouble for you guys.” 

“We’re a team Faon, that means we’re stronger together, not apart. Even if you mess up, Chat and I will still be there to help.” Her icy stare turns into something more playful. “We’re all in this together, okay?” 

Smiling at her, I feel my eye twitch. “...I know that we’re having a bonding moment right now, so I’m going to refrain from bursting into song and dance.”

Ladybug lets out a giggle which tells me that she totally knew what she was doing before her earrings beep again. “Gotta go now, bye!” She says with wide eyes before launching her yo-yo in the air and jumping away. 

Letting out a sigh, I turn to Théo who had been watching our interaction with vague awkwardness. “Listen, I want to apologize for what I said this afternoon, it wasn’t right of me to break your heart like that.” 

The sculptor gives me a surprised look before smiling, surprising me as well with that reaction since in all my prepared scenarios he was supposed to get angrier. “It’s fine, you were just helping your friend right?” 

“Yeah, I guess so, honestly I thought you would be angrier than… whatever this is." I take a seat on the floor in front of him, crossing my legs and pouting. “To tell the truth, I’ve probably made a lot more mistakes when it comes to the whole ‘having friends’ thing than anything else combined, I’m kind of winging it as I go.” 

Théo lets out a laugh. “I get that. But it’s like what you said this afternoon right? As long as they can see the effort in your actions.” 

Giving him a smile now, I make sure that he’s not injured anywhere else. “Thanks Théo, you know I’m kinda glad you end up sculpting our statues, you’re pretty chill.” 

“When I’m not akumatized you mean.” He quips. 

I wince. “Right, yeah, on the bright side you finally got your autograph!” I pat him on the back before noticing the time. “Listen, I gotta go, but thank you, for being so cool with this.” 

“Anytime.” The sculptor smirks before waving me off as I leap up onto the roof. I have a lot of things to think about, lots to plan too. 

\---The Next Day---

“You did  _ what _ ?” 

It was the day after Copycat’s attack, and we had been grouped up to prepare for a presentation when I found out that Marinette had actually  _ stolen  _ Adrien’s phone while he was at fencing class in an attempt to erase her embarrassing voicemail. 

I stare at Marinette and Alya incredulously, the pair of best friends at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, Adrien’s phone sits between them, solidifying their guilt.

“How’d you even  _ get  _ it? Wouldn’t it be in his locker?” I ask in disbelief. 

Marinette gets weirder, eyes wide and hands fidgety. “O-Oh! Umm, I got lucky, I guess?” 

“You got lucky and stole your friend’s phone?” I ask again to confirm. 

“N-No! It’s- Gah!” Marinette has devolved into incoherent babbling, which honestly what else did I expect when we’re talking about Adrien. 

Thankfully Alya is there to save the day, putting a comforting hand on her best friend’s shoulder, she looks at me apologetically. “We’re sorry Julian, I shouldn’t have encouraged her, Marinette doesn’t really think straight whenever Adrien is involved.” 

_ Yeah well you don’t see  _ me  _ stealing his phone.  _ I think to myself, before sighing. “It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” People do crazy things when they’re in love I suppose if there’s a lesson to learn this past week. Now that I think about it I don’t even know  _ why  _ she was so worked up, it’s not like people our age check our voicemails anyways. 

The blogger lights up in relief along with Marinette. “Great! Now scoot over so Marinette can give the phone back.” 

Right, the other thing they planned: say that Marinette found Adrien’s phone and use that as a segue to ask the blond out to the movies. 

Pretty good plan, even if the means for it are a little unethical. 

I sigh and move toward the middle while the bluenette scoots to the end of the seat. Adrien is currently talking to Nino, the former looking a little worse for wear.

“Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.” The model says, and wow, maybe people our age  _ do  _ check our voicemails. 

“Do it now!” Alya whisper-shouts from my left. Marinette panics for a second before grabbing the phone and just sliding it into his bag. 

Well, so much for the plan… 

The bag falls onto the floor after that along with the phone, alerting the blond as his best friend as the former reaches down to grab his phone. 

“What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!” Adrien exclaims, looking extremely confused, his face scrunching up in confusion in a way that really doesn’t help my denial. 

Nino leans back in his chair. “You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.” He suggests and a small part in me laughs at the irony of the situation. 

Alya, the best wingwoman, knew just what to say. “Hey dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?” 

Both Nino and Adrien brighten up at the suggestion. “Sure thing!” The DJ says, Adrien looking at Marinette with a small smile, which made my heartrate pick up.

And instantly petrifies Marinette. 

“Marinette…?” I ask carefully, slowy poking her face, which is frozen in joy. No response, how can love even  _ be  _ this deep?

Alya laughs. “Don’t worry about it Julian, she just needs a minute.” She grabs my shoulder and pulls me in closer to her. “So! Are you going to join us for movies tonight? We can even watch it at your house.” 

_ “Movies? Always.”  _ Was what I wanted to say, but unfortunately…

“Sorry, I have something else planned for today.” I reply sheepishly. The blogger thankfully doesn’t question it. “Another time then.” She shrugs before returning to our project, all the while asking me about good movie recommendations that are currently showing. 

\---Time Skip to Night---

Finally, I did it. It took careful lying to the security guards that I’m here on hero business, and sneaking around to the control room to turn off the security cameras for a bit, but it’s done, I hope it’s worth it. 

I take a deep, deep breath. “Alright, Horns In.” I whisper, a bright light surrounds me as I transform back into Julian, Ossi flies out of my pen and looks at me. 

“What’s the matter kid? It’s weird thatcha preferred patrol over a movie night.” 

I give him the most confused look I can manage. “What’s wrong with wanting to keep Paris safe?” 

“Alright, keep ya secrets.” The Kwami mumbles before looking around. “So, where are-” His words get stuck in his throat as he turns to see the Mona Lisa proudly hanging on the walls of the Louvre. 

“Kid… Why are we…” Ossi starts to say, but his words seem to be stuck in his throat. 

I pat him lightly on the head. “Well, you seem really worried about the painting when we saw it get stolen, so I thought you would want to see it in person.” 

“But what about you? Ain’tcha scared from being away from home?” 

I take another deep breath. “A little, but the Louvre is closed now so no one’s here, and I told the guards that I needed to be alone, plus I disabled the security cameras so no one can see us.” I take a seat on the cushions behind me. “Besides, you helped me so much already, it’s only fair for me to do the same… We’re a team- no, not just that, you’re my best friend Os, and I… I would do anything for you.” I say earnestly.

The Kwami says nothing, choosing to stare at the painting instead, I look at the painting with him in silence. Suddenly a loud sniff can be heard from him and I tense up, did I screw something up? 

“Ossi…?” I whisper, did he not like what I did?

The Kwami turns to me and I realize that his entire face is covered in tears, multicolored eyes glow in the dark as he rushes to me, hugging my chest with fierce compassion. “Thank you Julian.” 

Feeling a soft smile across my face. “You don’t need to thank me…” I say quietly, hands awkwardly at the side as I wonder what they should be doing. Slowly I reach out to pat Ossi’s back as he lets out another loud sniffle. 

As the Kwami’s cries gradually die out, he looks up at me with grateful eyes before turning back to the painting. 

“It’s not quite the same as I remember.” He muses. 

Feeling curious, I look at the picture more carefully this time. “I’m… not really sure what you mean, but it’s probably because this is a fake. It makes sense, I wouldn’t want the original to be damaged from the thousands of tourists coming here with their camera flashes. The painting’s way too valuable to perish like that.” 

The Kwami lets out a sharp laugh. “Damn right it is…” He mutters. Before flying up to my head. “Ya know… I think you two would’ve gotten along.” 

“Hmm? Who?” I ask. 

“The painting’s artist of course. Like you he struggled a lot as a kid, never managed to stay focused on a single thing for long, and always said that the letters and numbers don’t work like they normally should in his head.” 

“...You know you’re comparing me to a world renowned scientist, artist, inventor, and just overall genius, right?” I point out with a slowly reddening face. 

“So? Everyone’s a genius in their own right. Ya think I would’ve letcha use my Miraculous if I didn’t see any potential in ya?” The Deer lands on my head fully. “Fate lends the Deer Miraculous to the people whose potential needs a little guidance, for Mona Lisa’s artist it’s his difficulty reading and writing. For you kid… It’s that anxiety of leaving ya home. And if he can create a whole ‘nother language that works with his brain, or how another one of my fawns can create symphonies while not hearing a damn thing, imagine the possibilities that you can make.” The Kwami flies off my head and stares me directly in the eyes, his own sparkling with fascination and wonder. “Imagine it Julian, the possibilities that await you.” 

Looking at Ossi in shock, I feel a shudder run through me at the sheer conviction in his words. “I think I get why you’re the Kwami of Imagination now.” I tease lightly, the Kwami pouts and playfully headbutts me as I laugh, which in turn made him laugh too.

“Hey kid?” The deer asks after we both calm down. 

“Yeah Os?” 

“Do you think we can come back here during the day next time? Even if it’s a fake, it’ll be nice to see somethin’ one of my fawns made be so loved by the public.” 

Smiling at his request, I pat him lightly on the head. “Of course Ossi, anything you want.” I promise, and for the first time in a long while, I don’t feel scared at the idea of leaving my home at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have suffered from too many things happening at once. I dunno, I just have so many things I wanna write that the chapter might have been too confusing, and I couldn't tell because this is my child and I am without beta readers. So I'm sorry if it reads like it's all over the place T^T 
> 
> Next week! Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, but don't worry, you give love a pretty good name. Rent a nice sweet and buy some Kisses (I mint the chocolates), you're a Smartie if you manage to guess this because I don't even know *what* puns to mousse for this. 
> 
> See ya then!


	15. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian surviving through Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Valentine's Day, a whole two weeks *after* Valentine's Day, so... Happy early White Day? (It's basically Valentine's but a month later, look it up, it's pretty neat)
> 
> Anyways on with the chapter!

\---Julian’s POV--- 

“In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?” Miss Bustier asks the class. 

_ “Because it acts as a climatic benchmark for storytelling, in dull stories like fairy tales a kiss is the most they can do for a climactic ending.”  _ I think to myself, propping my chin on my hand in thought, it’s probably not the proper answer, but that’s the most likely case.

Rose, one of my classmates, quickly stands up and swoons. “Because only love can conquer hate!” 

Well that’s a cliché but probably the right answer.

“Correct, Rose!” 

Called it.

Another one of my classmates, Max, stands up after her. “Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-” 

“Thank you Max, that’s enough.” Miss Bustier raises her hands in a placating gesture. I pout, he was just getting to the good part. 

Suddenly the teacher’s eyes narrow in on Adrien, who upon further look appears to be intensely focused on writing something on a piece of paper. 

“Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.” She says, slowly walking up to him and I hear a gasp from Marinette’s table behind the blond’s. 

“Can you tell me what I just said?” The teacher asks again, and I gulp. Gods I can’t even imagine how I would react when under such scrutiny. 

“That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.” Adrien responds, and I mentally give him a slow impressed clapping, he’s… kind of perfect, huh… 

A loud ring suddenly sounds and I jump in my seat, startling Nathaniel sitting next to me too. 

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“I’m okay! Just suddenly thought of weird things again.” I explain, cringing a little, ever since Rogercop’s attack, I’ve been having weird unexplainable thoughts regarding the blond, and- 

Okay I can’t excuse this anymore. The signs are getting worse, I’m almost ninety percent sure on what I’m feeling. 

However, that ten percent is still making really valid points! Number one being “Pfft, yeah right!”.

“Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight.” Miss Bustier says again as the students start leaving the classroom. “And, Happy Valentine's day, students!” 

I felt a chill run down my spine. It’s Valentine’s Day too? I can’t ignore such a coincidence, make it ninety-three percent, gods I sound like Max. 

“I’m going to head to the art room with Alix, want to join?” I jump again, hearing Nathaniel’s voice and turning to see him holding a large sketch of his latest work, concern evident in his eyes. 

“Sorry, not today, I have some… stuff to do.” I weakly excuse myself. Thankfully the redhead didn’t push, settling on nodding before walking out of the class while I took a second to compose myself, deep breaths Julian. Looking up again I notice that Adrien has stood up, grabbing the piece of paper he was working on and crumpling it before tossing it in the trash, looking kind of downtrodden. 

Frowning, I decide to follow him, quickly packing up my things and hopefully catch him at the class door before he goes too far. Fortunately (or maybe not), Chloe had been blocking the doorway with Sabrina, holding an obviously rolled up poster and stopping Adrien from walking out. 

“Hi Adrien, sign here please.” Chloe requests (read: demands), holding a marker to his face. 

To his credit the blond only sighs. “Oh come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloe.” 

Walking closer, I stand next to Adrien, giving the two girls in front of me a puzzled look. “W-Why are you asking for an autograph, aren’t you two friends…?” 

Chloe lets out an extremely high pitched and fake laugh. “Of course we are, Julian!” She says, smiling at me sweetly, knowing that I can feel the malice hidden in her looks as she promises to make my life hell if I don’t stop talking right now, and I reel back. Right, no poking the plastic, I’m the outcast here. 

As quick as it came, the venomous aura around her quickly morphs into something more sympathetic. “This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.” 

_ “I don’t think that’s what cruelty to hamsters mean.”  _ I decide to just think instead, shrugging when Adrien gives me a tired look before sighing and signing his name on the poster. Chloe lets out a squeal and finally jumps out of the way, allowing both the blond and I to leave for the lockers. 

The walk was tense, the model choosing to look everywhere else but me. 

I sigh. “We both know what I’m going to ask.” 

“...What am I going to have for dinner?” Adrien answers hopefully. 

I chuckle. “Nice try, alright, let’s do this step by step.” I clear my throat for dramatic effect. “Adrien, are you alright?” I ask, giving him my best doe eyes. 

The blond laughs, pushing me lightly to the side. “Stop making that face, it’s illegal.” 

My heart skips a beat and I look away, calm down Julian, that didn’t mean anything. “I’ll stop if you tell me what’s wrong.” I mumble instead. Raise that to ninety-five percent.

Adrien hesitates, giving me a sad and honest look. “I… I can’t, I’m sorry.” 

_ “Wanna talk about illegal faces!?”  _ I think, feeling an eye twitch. 

“It’s… It’s alright, but at least talk it out with someone okay? It’s not healthy to keep it inside all the time.” I manage to say without my voice cracking, I mentally pat myself on the back. 

“I will, thanks Julian.” The model says as we walk into the locker room. The two of us stand side by side as we unlock our lockers, Adrien manages to open his first, but a sudden pouring of letters alerts me to his predicament. At his feet were all sorts of love letters, forming a small pile on the floor. 

“Woah…” I say with wide eyes. “You’re like the popular boy in TV shows.” I tease. 

The boy in question huffs, reaching down to collect the letters in silence. 

I fiddle with my jacket nervously, this seems like a touchy subject. “You… don’t really seem to like the attention all that much.” I say quietly. Adrien looks up at me in surprise, hands full of the letters written to him. 

“I-I… Not really, no.” He replies, looking sadly at all the hearts he had to break. “Does that make me a bad person? To dislike this?”

“What? Of course not.” I answer indignantly. “You didn’t force anyone to write these, if anything they are the result of you being-” I pause, stopping myself from blurting out anything  _ too  _ weird. “A good person.” I settle for saying. 

The blond finally gives me a real smile. “Thanks Julian, I think I’ll bring these back home.” 

“It would be the proper thing to do.” I say cheekily before finally opening my own locker, and all of a sudden. 

A flurry of red envelopes falls, forming a pile on the floor (although it’s not as large as Adrien’s), its shapes varying from regular envelopes to actual hearts. 

“Wh- What are-” I sputter, looking at the pile like it’s an alien sent from a universe far far away. 

Adrien laughs, eyes crinkling with mirth. “Woah, you’re like the popular boy in TV shows.” He parrots back, I slowly feel my face heating up. 

“I- I don’t understand… Maybe they thought this was your locker or something!” I squeak, grabbing a random letter and giving it a closer look, blushing harder when I see my name on it. 

“What’s not to understand? It makes sense.” The model says, continuing as he notices my confused look. “You’re quite good looking, and you always seem to be reading or watching something alone around school. You’re like, the opposite of me, minus the famous parents.” 

I look away, if my face gets any redder I might just pass out. “T-That doesn’t make any sense! I swear you’re talking like we’re going to open a Host Club or something.” 

“...I’d make a good Prince Charming Type.” 

I let go of my last breath as Adrien laughs in the background,  _ that _ reference he gets!? Gods, why is this happening? And why am I internally agreeing with what he said!? 

Suddenly Adrien’s phone rings, interrupting our conversation as he picks it up and winces before reaching to get his books. “I have to go.” He stuffs the required textbooks in his bag before smiling at me again. “Thank you Julian, for cheering me up.” He says before looking at the pile of letters on the floor. “And you should probably take that home too, it would be the proper thing to do.” He teases again before leaving me to suffer in the room. Adrien's such a kindhearted person, so why does he only ever tease me and Faon? Not that I don’t enjoy it (he has a good laugh, don't dwell on that  _ too  _ much.) Maybe he’s just more comfortable around me, I’m glad, it’s the same way I feel around him. 

Snapping myself out of it, I quickly grab the letters off the floor before making my way out of the school too. 

“I can hear you laughing.” I grumble as I watch my car approach. 

Ossi finally responds, voice shaking with mirth. “Oh really? Hard to believe ya could still hear after how red ya ears got.” 

“I will pretend to fall on my face and squish you, don’t tempt me.” I threaten with no real heat behind it as the car finally arrives. Hopefully nothing else embarrassing will happen today. 

Arriving at my home, I say goodbye to the chauffeur before walking through the doors. Noticing the pile of boxes at the center of the foyer, I let out a gasp. 

“Right! It’s Valentine’s Day!” I yell, dropping all the letters and my bag on a random chair before moving the boxes to the living room, grabbing a nearby blade and slicing into the tape keeping it shut. 

Ossi flies out of my jacket when he deems the coast clear, looking at what I’m doing curiously. “Whatcha got there kid?” 

“Valentine’s Day presents, mainly store bought cards, chocolates, flowers and chocolate flowers.” I explain brightly, organizing the many gifts on the table. 

“Are ya doing that thing where ya mail yourself Valentine presents? Cause I gotta say kid that's-” Ossi tries to say but was interrupted when I threw the empty box in his direction. “Ey!” He shouts, phasing through the box like it's nothing. 

Giving him a short glare, I go back to my organizing. “They’re not for me, I thought it would be fun to give one of each as presents to all my fawns as Faon Vert.” 

Ossi hums. “Sounds cute, but isn’t Valentine’s Day supposed to be about romance and stuff?” 

I shrug. “That’s the public definition I suppose, but it can be for friends too.” 

“I see.” The Kwami lands on top of my head to survey the gifts. “So each of these are for your fawns right?” 

I smile. “Yep! These ones are for Juliette, my first fawn, Alix and Nathaniel get one too, and then I thought, ‘Why not get gifts for everyone who’s been Akumatized’, ya know?” 

“Uhuh.”

I freeze in place. I can practically  _ feel  _ my Kwami’s mischievous smirk, as if he’s one sentence away from causing chaos. 

“Does that mean ya gonna give one to Adrien too?” 

And that was the sentence. 

Gasping and dropping the bundle of yellow roses in my hands, my brain kicks into overdrive. I’m going to be giving a Valentine’s gift… To Adrien? 

“I…I, huh? It’s- AH” I stutter, staggering backwards and tripping over the furniture, landing on the carpeted floor below. 

Ossi bursts into hysterical laughter. 

“Ow…” I whine, rubbing my back to ease the pain, giving a heated glare to the Kwami. “Why’d you hafta say that Os!?” 

“I’m, pfffft- I’m sorry!” He gasps between breaths of laughter. 

I stand back up with a grunt. “Whatever.” I mumble, grabbing the tulips again and going back to organizing. “It’s too late now, I already made up my mind that my fawns are getting this, and that  _ includes  _ Adrien Agreste, even if…” I stare at the last tulip in my hand, yellow roses typically mean a caring friendship, but to Adrien… 

“Kid, why don’tcha just-” Ossi yelps as he suddenly vibrates, literally, he becomes a blur in the air for a second. 

I stare at him in shock. “What just happened?” 

“I dunno! I think it’s-” He vibrates again. 

“Os you’re freaking me out.” I say slowly, creeping backwards as he vibrates again. 

The Kwami looks scared for a moment before appearing to have remembered something. “Oh! Kid this is just-” Vibrates “a call, I think someone is trying to-” Vibrates “Call you!” 

I get even more confused. “Call me? What do you- Oh!” I exclaim in realization, someone must be calling Faon Vert! Wildly reaching for my pen, I raise it to the Kwami. “Ossi! Horns Drawn!” 

Ossi immediately dives into the tip of the pen, causing a deer head to appear in front of it. Swiping the pen across my eyes, the mask gets drawn and materializes onto my face, I drag the pen from my left hand back to my right as a brown suit slowly starts to appear from my arms towards the rest of my body. Twirling the pen around effortlessly as it slowly grows longer, I toss it upwards before reaching towards my back and pulling up a newly made hoodie, ears on its side and antlers on top as I catch the pen which has turned into blowgun as I lean against it with a lazy smile and a peace sign raised in the air.

As expected, my blowgun rings immediately as I finish the transformation. 

“Hello?” I answer. 

_ “Hey deer! Happy Valentine’s Day!”  _

“Chat Noir?” I ask, confused. “Is something wrong?” 

_ “No, nothing at all, but can you meet me on Place des Vosges as soon as you can?”  _

The park? “Sure thing, I’m on my way.” 

_ “Thank you, see you there!” _

Saying goodbye and hanging up, I quickly leap out of my house, who knows what kind of emergency is happening over there right now. 

An Akuma maybe? 

Or perhaps some kind of machinery failure, currently spinning out of control and flinging children left and right!

Looking over the completely peaceful and boring park from a nearby rooftop, I realize that I maybe let my imagination run too wild again. 

Oh well, at least the park is still beautiful. As Julian I could never enjoy the sights of this place, the grass is green, the birds are chirping in the air, and because it’s Valentine’s Day, an overabundance of couples are hanging all over the place. 

“Psst! Faon! Over here!” My hearing picks up a familiar voice. Honing in on the location, I notice Chat Noir subtly waving his hand to me from behind the bushes, what on earth? 

Sneakily jumping in behind him, I realize that he’s sitting on the grass in a nice secluded area of the park that apparently no one has found, it’s actually kind of romantic, or scary, depending on the context. 

“Heya Kitten.” I greet, sitting down in front of him, giving him a gentle look mixed with a little sympathy. “How are you feeling?” 

The blond, whose face at first looked happy to see me, quickly turned more guarded. “Haha! What do you mean?” 

I stare at him. “C’mon Chat. I was there last week with Copycat.” 

“We still haven’t talked about what you did last week by the way.” 

“Chat…” I start, clearly not happy to be deflected at every step so far. 

The cat hero raises his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright, my ego’s a little bruised. But!” He brightens up significantly. “That’s not going to get me down, if Ladybug doesn’t know about my feelings then that means I have to just try harder!” 

I blink, that was a  _ real  _ sudden shift from not wanting to talk about it to just laying it out there. “That’s the spirit?” I say, confused. Honestly I don’t know why he’s not in an even deeper state of depression, I probably would’ve been  _ wrecked _ if what happened last week happened to me. 

“C’mon deer! Where’s your inner romantic? You’ve been in love before, right?” 

I flinch involuntarily. “What? No of course not!” I said quickly. 

But alas, it was  _ too  _ quick.

Chat Noir’s eyes lock onto me with an intensity that reminds me of a lion mid hunt. 

“Oh…? And who is this fur-tunate soul that has captured your affection?” The blond interrogates, crawling closer to me. 

I gulp, trying my best to smile. “N-no one! No one at all!” 

The cat hero purses his lips, as if in thought. “Hmm, I guess if you said so then it has to be true.” He smirks devilishly at me. “Just so you know, as your best friend, I have to know about your potential crushes so I can give them the shovel talk.” 

“I-I… W-why’d you even ask me to come here!?” I whine, cringing at the abrupt change of topic but honestly, anything to end the suffering. Chat breaks down into laughter. 

I look away, face burning red. Why does this keep happening? Is it the hair? Am I just allergic to blonds? 

The cat hero wheezes, wiping a tear from his eyes. “Aww, Faon you’re way too cute to tease.” 

“You’re damn right I’m cute, now what do you want?” I huff petulantly, crossing my arms. 

Chat finally stops laughing, giving me a wistful look before saying. “I’m going to confess to Ladybug today.” 

I process his words, before finally giving him a smile. “That’s great! And on Valentine’s Day too!” 

Finally the cat hero is the one that blushes. “Y-yeah, I hope it’ll go well.” 

“I’m sure it would.” I nudge his feet with mine reassuringly (how it works I have no idea but I did it). “Do you have a present prepared?” 

“Well, you see…” The blond scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “I had a poem written, but I figured, I would just  _ tell  _ her, you know?” 

Nodding, I hold my chin in thought. “Bold, straightforward, it’s good, and Ladybug will definitely appreciate such an approach.”

“Right? That settles it then, I’ll tell her the moment I see her.” Chat gives me the most determined face ever. “Ladybug, I love you.” 

I stare at him for a moment before sighing. “Damn, that was powerful, she’s going to love that.” I say honestly, Paris is going to have a new superhero power couple after this.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Chat’s grateful eyes meet mine. “Thank you Faon, for real.” 

I feel my face heat up a little at the sincerity of his words. “No problem Kitten, anything for you…” 

I cough, this is getting a little awkward. Doesn’t something usually happen that will abruptly change the topic right about now? 

A sudden cacophony of screams ring from the direction of the park, alerting the two of us. 

I wince, this is completely my fault, I jinxed us. 

Sharing a look with Chat, the two of us burst out from our hidden park spot, only to find complete destruction. The park visitors are either staring dejectedly off into space, tears in their eyes, or violently thrashing about, yelling all sorts of profanities to anything and anyone they see. 

Feeling someone bump into me all of a sudden, I look down to see a civilian with incredibly black lipstick, glaring angrily at me from the floor. 

Wincing, I reach a hand out to them. “Sorry, are you okay?” 

“Screw you Faon Vert! You’re the most useless hero out of the three, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be better off without you!” The civilian bites out, standing up themself before running off in another direction. 

Okay, first of all, ouch. 

“What was that?” Chat asks, glaring at the civilian running away from us. 

I shrug. “I think someone had a bad Valentine’s Day… We probably shouldn’t take what anyone says at face value.” I warn before looking at the further chaos, even if what they’re saying might be fake, hearing them definitely would not feel good. 

“Go find Ladybug, I’ll join in after I make sure everyone here is safe, we’ll meet at the Eiffel Tower, is that alright?” I request, looking at Chat Noir in question. 

“...You know what the person said isn’t true right?” 

I smile, a warm feeling fluttering inside of me. “I know, because you told me. Now, is my plan okay?” 

The blond smiles and nods, knowing that now’s not the time to argue. “On it! Find Ladybug, tell her I love her and meet you at the Tower!” 

I freeze. “What? Wait-” I tried to say, but it was too late, the cat hero’s gone. 

I sigh, too late now I suppose, all I can do now is hope for the best, for all of us. 

Walking up to the dejected civilians, I make sure that they’re alright and inform them of the circumstances and whisking them away to someplace far away from their loved ones. Even under the influence of Akumas, hurtful words still hurt (-Faon Vert 20XX) 

Eventually I made my way to the Eiffel Tower. According to the unaffected civilians, the Akuma is a dark red and black clothed male, with similarly colored wings on his back. He’s equipped with a bow and arrow and whoever he hits with them will start saying mean things to whoever they love, meaning they’ll say the exact opposite to what they mean.

“They should be here by now…” I mutter to myself, taking out my blowgun and activating the GPS app. Apparently Ladybug is at Le Grand Paris, and Chat Noir’s on his way there too, didn’t he leave quite a while ago? Why’s he still not with Ladybug? 

Leaping towards their locations, I notice that there are fewer victims of the Akuma the closer I get, could it be that the Cupid person found his original target?

Landing on a nearby rooftop, I increase the range of my hearing, Ladybug and Chloe’s voices can be heard from the lobby of the hotel, and finally, the flapping of wings alerted me to the direction of the Akuma too. 

He looks exactly as the civilians said, bow in hand as he dives past the hotel entrance, me leaping after him. However, as I landed on the sidewalk near the doors, a sudden sharp whistle from behind caused me to jump back. A metal pole embeds itself into the sidewalk from where I originally stood. 

Spinning around, I see Chat Noir, glaring at me with hate filled eyes, lips colored black. 

Oh, this can’t be good. 

Ladybug bursts out of the lobby, Chloe literally being dragged by yo-yo behind the superheroine as the bluenette spins her up and pushes her along. 

“Run Chloé! Run!” She yells, pushing her past Chat and I. The two of our eyes meet and we share a small nod, so that’s the situation. 

It’s Chloé’s fault, again. 

Chat Noir tries to intercept Ladybug’s path, but I fire a shot inches away from his face and he stops, sending me another glare. “It’s rude to ignore your friends Kitten.” I taunt, the Akuma whizzes past the two of us, clearly intent on going after Chloé rather than dealing with me. 

The cat hero gags. “I hate that you do that, always playing around, you never take anything seriously.” He sneers, flourishing his weapon. 

I smile, feeling downright devilish. “Well, I had a great teacher.” 

The blond roars, slamming his staff on the ground and extending it, lifting him into the sky before diving back down at me. Cursing, I dive out of the way, missing his strike by inches. 

Retreating to the roof, I jump backwards, making sure the cat hero follows me instead of Ladybug whilst thinking of a good counter attack. 

This won’t do, Chat’s weapon is graded the best in terms of offense among all of us, with it being retractable, I can’t get a good hit in. Unless… 

Landing on the final rooftop with a smirk, I spin my weapon around. “Sticks can be used as Chat Noir’s staff, Mind’s Eye.” To my delight, my blowgun transforms into a carbon copy of the legendary Chat Noir’s weapon. 

Laughing at the look of outrage on the cat hero’s face (I’ll apologize to him later), he raises his staff at me. “How  _ DARE  _ you!” He growls. 

“Indeed Kitten, I’m you, but better.” I joke, raising my own staff and pressing a button, the end immediately extending and catching the blond off guard as it smacks him in the face. “Oops.” I comment, acting sheepish, but he knows I meant it. 

The blond growls and lunges at me again. This time I actually stand a bit of a chance, mimicking the cat hero’s moves but in the opposite direction, but I know this won’t be a stalemate forever. 

Taking advantage of an opening in Chat’s defenses, I trip him on the roof, pinning him down. 

“Get off me! I have to destroy you so I can destroy Ladybug!” The blond yells. 

I frown. “Why!? Don’t you love her!?”

Chat freezes in place, looking at me with wide eyes, and for a second I thought I snapped him out of it, but the hate filled look returned to his face tenfold. “No! I hate Ladybug, and I  _ despise  _ you!” 

Taking advantage of the distraction, he kicks me off of the roof. Letting out a yelp, I extend my staff so that it wedges itself between two building’s ledges, leaving me hanging inches above the ground as I land with a grunt. 

The cat hero roars again, diving down to possibly maim me, but before he could, a bright red yo-yo grabs him, yanking him to a nearby lamp post near the fountain and tying him up.

“Chloe’s safe, but the Akuma ran off, what’d I miss?” Ladybug asks as she lands next to me. 

I shrug. “I tried my best, but Kitten here is just too filled with hate for you.” I hint, if Ladybug is as smart as she is, she would realize that whatever he says is the exact opposite of how he feels. 

Unfortunately she just groans. “This is bad, how do we get rid of hate?” 

As she said that, her eyes light up as she remembers something? Raising an eyebrow, I think back to what she said, getting rid of hate? 

_ Only love can conquer hate!  _

I snap my fingers. “That’s it!” I turn to Ladybug as she turns to me. 

“You have to kiss him!” We both shout to each other. 

Wait,  _ what _ ? 

After that, the two of us share a confused look whilst the blond tied up between us looks downright terrified. 

“What do you mean  _ I  _ have to kiss him?” I ask incredulously, no fairy tales end with best friends kissing each other. 

The superheroine slaps her face in frustration. “Because I don’t want to, besides, aren't you always playing up your acting skills? Just pretend you love him!” 

I cross my arms. “I  _ do  _ love him, but as friends, best friends.” I gesture to the tied up superhero. “Besides, shouldn’t the one he's been flirting with for the past couple months be the one to kiss him?” 

“But Chat flirts with everyone!” 

_ “No he doesn’t!”  _ I scream internally, does Ladybug literally see  _ anything  _ Chat Noir does as being flirty? 

We both stare each other down before the bluenette sighs, as if kissing Chat Noir’s some kind of chore (she should know that there's probably thousands of Chat Noir fans out there 100% willing to trade places with her, but whatever). 

“No, no!” The blond yells, struggling further. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not looking forward to it either.” Ladybug mumbles, grabbing his nose to keep him still as she slowly leans in. I unashamedly lean closer, curious to see whether it would work. 

Suddenly, an arrow shoots directly in between Chat and Ladybug’s faces, interrupting their kiss before more arrows fly towards Ladybug and I, the two of us dodging out of the way, taking cover behind a large tree. Unfortunately the yo-yo tying Chat up loosens and the cat hero breaks free before running up to the fountain to meet his temporary Akuma teammate, grabbing his weapon off the ground. 

A sudden beeping alerts me to my weapon, I don’t have much time left. The blond seems to notice this as he glares at me. “How’re you going to fight us now, deer? Cataclysm!” He activates his ability, hand glowing black with destructive energy. 

“I've often wondered what would happen if I used my Cataclysm on someone…” The blond wonders out loud, I feel a chill run down my spine, that is something I will  _ never  _ want to see. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug activates her own ability in turn, and a bright red candy apple forms in her hands. 

“Your lucky charms are getting weirder and weirder.” I muse. She ignores me, looking around for an idea before widening her eyes in realization. 

“Cover me.” She orders, giving me time to nod before the two of us run out in the open. The Akuma immediately launches a volley of arrows at us, the two of us wildly shift around, spinning our weapons to deflect any errant arrow shots. 

Chat Noir charges at us, cataclysm at the ready as he swings at Ladybug, but the bluenette ducks under his grab and shoves him to me. I quickly move behind him, tripping him and pinning his arm to the floor with my feet, unfortunately the blond instinctively manages to avoid touching the floor with his hand.

“Faon, give me a boost!” Ladybug shouts, charging at me. I quickly stow my weapon, getting into position as Ladybug jumps on my hands and I throw her up in the air. What she does next is lost on me as Chat finds some footing, knocking me over as I yelp, this time he pins me to the floor. 

“Y-You know, we should stop doing this, people will get the wrong idea.” I groan, hoping to get him flustered enough to let his guard down again. 

The blond chuckles evilly. “Words won’t get you out of this one Faon, now, let’s see who you really are shall we? Time to let the cat out of the bag.” He declares, reaching for the weapon strapped behind my back. 

I panic, Ladybug is busy fighting the Akuma, and the only way to stop Chat is to…

Is to…

Grabbing him by the back of the head, I bring it closer to mine, connecting our lips in a kiss. 

_ Please work!  _ I pray to whatever deities out there, eyes closed. 

Feeling the blond freeze under my grasp, I pull him closer, my Miraculous isn’t gone yet so this is a good sign right? 

After what feels like forever, I let go, that’s it, if this fails I wouldn’t be Faon Vert anymore. 

The cat hero looks at me blankly for a second, before gasping, sitting up and looking around in confusion. “Huh? What am I doing here?” 

Letting out a sigh of relief, I look behind him to see Ladybug hiding behind the fountain, gesturing wildly at Chat Noir’s hand and then to the Akuma who is busy washing his bow in the fountain. 

Oh. 

“Faon, what’s goin-” 

I grab him by the shoulders. “No time to explain, I’m going to throw you at the Akuma, okay? Aim for the sash.” 

The blond’s eyes grow even wider. “W-what? Why are-” 

“Guys now!” Ladybug shouts. Kicking us into high gear as I pick Chat Noir up and fling him to the Akuma. The cat hero screams and flails around, but manages to fall right on top of the Akuma, cataclysm dissolving the sash on his target’s body. 

“Grab it, grab the pin!” The superheroine shouts again. 

“Sorry, need that.” Chat says, swiping the pin off the Akuma before tossing it to Ladybug. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

Ladybug catches it with ease. “Awww, you shouldn’t have… Whoops!” She drops the pin and steps on it, and begins purifying the Akuma that flies out. 

My Miraculous beeps again, dangerously close to depleting. “Guys I hafta go, talk to you later bye!” I yell, dashing past them and leaping onto the nearest rooftop and away from sight. 

\---Time Skip to Night---

Leaping out of Alix’s room, I check a nearby clock for the time before sighing. Since there was school tomorrow, I had planned to spend a maximum of ten minutes for each of my fawns if I wanted to stay awake at all tomorrow. Yet all of them were so insistent on spending more time with me, be it online shopping with Juliette, spray painting with Alix or being a model for Nathaniel, I couldn’t say no. 

“Three hours…” I groan to myself, already dreading the next day, but there is still one target left. 

That target is unfortunately still awake, if the lights in his room are anything to go by. 

Gripping my bundle of presents tighter, I take a deep breath. Alright Julian, or Faon, you can do this, it’s just a present, which are chocolates, on Valentine’s Day. 

Platonic chocolates on Valentine’s Day. 

Creeping closer to Adrien’s room, I peek into it and notice- 

That the blond is nowhere to be seen. 

Tilting my head in question, I open a small window in the room and sneak in, placing the gifts on a nearby desk before getting the hell outta there. 

Whoever is out there that made Adrien not be in his room for whatever reason, thank you.  _ Thank  _ you! 

…

…

Gods who am I kidding, it’s one hundred percent! I’m one hundred percent crushing on Adrien _freaking_ Agre-

“Well look who the cat dragged in.” 

I freeze in place, turning around to see Chat Noir sliding out of the shadows of a nearby rooftop, sauntering towards me.

I clear my throat, pretending that everything's fine and that my last wall of denial hadn't just crumbled before my very eyes. “Ah. Hey Chat, fancy seeing you here.” 

The blond raises an eyebrow. “According to the schedule, I’m the one on patrol tonight, fancy seeing  _ you  _ here.” 

“Yeah well your patrol just ended so…” I say awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. Chat definitely knows that I kissed him this afternoon during the Akuma attack, it was all over the Ladyblog, thankfully the pictures were all too blurry to show it. 

“Listen, Chat, about this afternoon…” I start, looking away in embarrassment. 

“Hmmm? What about it?” I hear him ask playfully. 

I huff. “You know what I mean.” 

“Noooo, I really don’t.” 

Feeling a blush take over my face, I glare at him. “Fine, forget it, I was going to apologize and maybe suggest taking over patrols for a week to make it up to you, but you don’t deserve that side of me.” 

Chat snickers, walking closer to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “Faon relax, I know that you were just trying to break Dark Cupid’s curse.” 

Finally, I feel the knot in my chest unwind as I relax, letting out a sigh. “Thank the gods you feel that way, I was so worried you were going to hate me or something! I tried getting Ladybug to do it but-” I blink in realization, before quickly untangling myself away from him. “Wait! How’d your confession go? Are you two dating now?” I ask excitedly. 

The blond stops smiling, looking away in shame. “I didn’t get to confess, there wasn’t any time…” He mutters. I feel my mood drop alongside him. 

“That’s fine, there’s always next time right?” I encourage, patting him on the back. The cat hero shrugs, but doesn’t say anything as he sits on the roof we’re standing on, I join him, sitting by his side. The stars are unnaturally beautiful tonight, I wonder how many couples are gazing into the stars like this, holding hands, a perfect movie moment. 

“Do you think it’s a sign?” Chat asks after a while. 

I look at him in question, waiting for him to continue. He sighs. “No matter what I do, something always gets in the way, and then afterwards something else happens that makes me try again, which repeats the cycle. It’s so, furs-trating.” He tacks on the pun at the last minute, probably out of habit. 

I pause in thought. “I don’t think signs are supposed to be that straightforward.” I reply, shrugging at his confused look. “I mean, it’s all about what we think, right? I can find ten cents on the street and think it’s a sign to order a soda, or that I should sleep at ten o’clock that night.” I lie down, looking at the sky above us. “Point is, there are signs all around if you’re looking for them, but they don’t affect our lives, our perspectives do. Maybe the universe is just saying that it’s not the right time for you to confess, that there’s a perfect opportunity down the line that’ll guarantee a happy future.” I theorize with a smile, looking up at Chat, who seems to be deep in thought before his eyes widen in realization. 

“Hey. How’d  _ you  _ know which one was the Copycat, you know, last week?” He asks quietly. 

I raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change of topic but decided to humor him. “Hmm… I want to make a reference to an anime, about how the Copycat’s tone of voice is ten percent more rude than yours, but…” I pause as Chat lets out a quiet laugh, does everyone in France watch that anime or something? 

“But I’m not sure, something in me just…  _ knows _ . You just have that aura that, that makes me feel safe…” I mumble, before clearing my throat again, getting a little too weird there Faon. “I’ve always been good at this insightful stuff I suppose, as long as it’s not about me of course.” I admit sheepishly. The blond says nothing, looking deep in thought. 

I let out a yawn. “Gods, what time is it?” I turn on my blowgun to check the time, widening my eyes at the result. 

“It’s  _ that _ late!? Damn it, school is going to  _ stink  _ tomorrow…” I groan before standing up. 

“W-Wait! What’re you doing here anyways?” I hear the cat hero ask as I reach for the bag I brought with me. 

“Oh, um, right.” Even if I’m getting sleepier by the second, a blush still takes over my face. “Since it’s Valentine’s Day, I thought I would surprise my fawns with some gifts. Adrien Agreste, the boy who lives in the house over there was my last one, but he wasn’t in his room so I just left it on the desk.” 

“O-oh, that’s umm-” The blond tries to say before I pull out another bundle of gifts and push it into the cat hero’s hands before he could fully reply. 

“And this is for you!” I smile sleepily. “I prepared it for you on the off chance I would run into you, even if you might not wanna see me from the whole umm… kissing thing.” I mumble that last part before smiling again. “Everyone deserves a gift right? Even if it’s weird to give you one after your unsuccessful confession, but the chocolates are  _ really  _ good.” 

The cat hero’s speechless, staring between the gifts and me, having no idea what to say. Letting out another yawn, I realize that waiting around here is probably not advisable for my studies. Stepping towards him in a sleep-induced daze, I wrap my arms around him in a hug. 

Feeling the blond freeze under my touch, I pull back. “Thanks Chat, for being so cool. Don’t worry, we’ll figure out a way to woo your MiLadybug, one day.” I yawn again before groggily leaping away, already halfway asleep. 

\---Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir’s POV--- 

Clutching the gifts closer to me, I stare at Faon Vert slowly disappearing behind the houses. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest. 

There are signs all around us, huh…?

I look at the gifts in my hand, Faon Vert gave them to me. Faon Vert also gave them to  _ Adrien _ . 

He cares about me, with or without the mask.

This is a sign, right…? 

But... What does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the day of love also means the day of fluff. Don't get your hopes too high though, there's still a long way to go before these two loveable idiots will come close to anything... I think, I have a vague idea of what I'm doing. 
> 
> Next chapter is something special, I'm finally going to be trying my hand at an original chapter! Unless I chicken out and continue with the canon chapters instead, but just in case... 
> 
> Next week! A journey down memory lane, superheroes vs masterminds, adult vs children, inspired by a childhood favorite movie of mine, a fan comic that sent me sky high with laughter, and a little character development... Yeah I just gave up on making puns for this one, or did I...?
> 
> See ya next week!


End file.
